A Failure turned Hero!
by TUAOA MORRISTOFOX
Summary: What if the 4th ninja war started when naruto is only 11? The first Act is over now what will become of the future? Harem in later chapters
1. PRELUDE: The Reason for madness is mad!

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULD NOT BE PANICKING ABOUT MY LIFE RIGHT NOW WOULD I?_

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

...**PRELUDE:THE REASON FOR MADNESS IS MAD**

**Rain**… It symbolizes many things.

_**Life, Renewal, peacefulness**_... it has so many meanings; But today it means something more to many;** Sorrow, sadness, fear**, **Anger ** for some confusion, for others Hate, but for one it meant something more, loneliness.

A boy no older than 11 stood by as the closest thing to family he had ever had was lowered in to the ground. People around him stood by as this boy came up to the grave, normally they would shun, beat, scoff at, and even try to rape him, but this day they were preoccupied with what was happening to notice or care. This boy sat there in the rain, not a single emotion in his face as he watched them bury the coffin I'm sure you are wondering who... Well it's sad really.

** (Flash back no jutsu: 3 days earlier) **

"_QUIET DOWN NOW_!" Said a man as he sat down at a table with five other individuals, these people were the most feared as well as respected people in the great nations, These people were known as the five kages; the leaders of the five great nations as well as the leader of the land of iron, the samurai, this man was named Kamda. "_The reason of us coming here together is to settle an issue_" said Kamda "_not to rant at one another like children_".

"_Ohh and what's that Kamda-dono?_" said a man in his early thirties the leader of wind (**KAZEKAGE**) as he sat back in his chair while checking his face for beard hairs (or lack there of as the case may be). "_Yes please enlighten us_" was the leader of the land of lighting (**RAIKAGE**) a fat older man in his late forties remark. "_The attacks from ninja of your land onto my people_" stated an old man in his late sixties known as the leader of the land of fire (**HOKAGE**) as he pointed to the leader of the land of stones (**TSUGIKAGE**). "_Again with this tsugikage-san_" said the leader of the land of water (**MIZUKAGE**) as he narrowed his vision at the raikage.

"_We shall get revenge for the last great ninja war that we were humiliated at Sarutobi_" shouted the tsugikage as he started flipping thorough hand signs.

''_What? What are you doing this is a room of peace''_ said Kamda as he backed up from the leader of stone "_have you gone mad tsugikage_" said the Hokage as he jumped out of his chair and got into a defensive stance to counter the incoming attack.

"_Its time already ohh well?"_ Said the raikage as he took to the offensive on the hokage.

"_What is this madness the war ended 15 years ago_!" said the Kazekage as he stood up to attack the Raikage.

"_well we shall begin again, let the blood of the 4th ninja war begin!_" shouted the tsugikage as he stopped his hands on a symbol DOTEN: EARTH DONGO RAGE" he shouted as a giant boulder formed and shot at the hokage.

KATTEN: DRAGON FLAMEBOMB) said the hokage as multiple large balls of fire shot out at the enormous rock to counter it. The explosion was huge as the five kages scattered to retaliate it was official...

**...the 4th great ninja war had been ignited!**

... (**END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**)

The news had spread like wildfire people ran to safety, the ninja of the land of fire (HIDDEN LEAF, or Konohakure) rose to protect there village and …well chaos ensued. The shinobi ran to take the field as the civilians set up defenses in the village to keep the enemy out.

... (**BACK TO PARAGRAGH ONE NO JUTSU**)

The funeral in question was for the hokage who died protecting the innocents caught up in the attack. The village was without a kage the people without a leader and…a boy without a guardian.

"_old man… ill get strong…strong enough to protect this village … just like you did… even if I'm not liked by anyone …I'll be hokage one day I swear this now and a ninja never breaks a promise_" said the boy as he made a fist to the grave of the only man to treat him kindly "_rest… rest in peace jiji_" he choked out as he left in tears. That boy was named Naruto Uzumaki …and this is his story.

_Ok not bad I think for a prelude this will be I nice shot at my first attempt at a fan fic (yay me) so plz don't jump me about spelling. Also this is a prelude not chapter 1 so the first chapter will be from a regular fic's perspective (FIRST POLL PEOPLE)who should I bash first ahahahaha (there will be some bashing of who ever I feel like when I'm typing so yah (fic wont be super gloomy or nothing just showing and doing things so it's more …. Me reviews _

_,both good and flames (if pointing out what I'm doing wrong is not pointless)(seriously I'm new don't pick on the new guy ) ill post when I can it might be in a couple days or a couple weeks ( I got to live a little ) I value your opinions (except mindless bashing if you do I'll either post it so all can see your " creative touch" or, I'll send the two blue beasts of konoha to rape you while you sleep (unless your female then Jiraiya comes) Jiraiya: SWEET come on LADIES I'LL HE… me: shut up (locks in closet ) okay like he said bye. Ohh! ps if my names are wrong could you send me a note so I can fix this cause the reason I type this is for you._

* * *

_5/27/12 this chapter has been redone slightly, let me know if this is better: Tuaoa:Morristofox_

_An add in (if you know the Japanese name to a jutsu I type plz tell me so I can add that on) ps got A poll open on site _

_...**JA ne (yes ill get a beta when I get around to it)**_


	2. A Real chance, In more than one way!

I WANT THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO… SO SOMETHING COOL CAN HAPPEN… KISHIMOTO WHY?...

OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER ONE ENJOY OR FLAME WHATEVER IS YOUR FORTE BY THE WAY IF YOU DON,T LIKE SASUKE, ASUMA, OR KAKASHI BASHING … LEAVE CAUSE I'M DOING IT ALL. (KAKASHI ONLY FOR A WHILE IN UP COMING CHAPS)(LIKE CHAP 7 OR SO)

P,S POLL WILL SHOW UP AT ANY TIME ON MY PAGE SO IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR HOW THINGS HAPPEN… THERE YOU GO!

**(CHAPTER ONE: A REAL CHANCE!)(IN MORE THAN ONE WAY)**

Great I'm late again thought Naruto as he walked off to the academy …well more like ran as though the Kyubbi was on his tail. "Ok I'll make… I think he thought as he narrowly dodged a grocery cart. " slow down freak!" shouted the man as Naruto kept on running " what ever" was Naruto's reply as he continued onward praying that maybe Iruka would be late or something.

I…I made it thought Naruto as he snuck into the classroom "boy! Am I glad Iruka's late" as he looked around the classroom he noticed that he wasn't the only person not on time. "Holy crap half the class is missing" he said out loud while he slumped into his desk dropping the book bag on his arm.

"That's cause the emo hasn't shown up yet" a voice he recognized as shikamaru said before a loud Thud was heard behind him. "What a drag, but at least with the fan girls (and boys) gone I can get a wink or two" was the last words Naruto heard before a light snore was heard. As the clock ticked while the others were either reading, talking, sleeping, or in one case spying on someone (if you need me to tell you who that is go back to start cause you fail!) Naruto pondered on the thing he had learned while training over the past few weeks.

**(TINY FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)**

"YES! I learned to do this too! I think I'll be ready for the fourth step by graduation" was Naruto's thought's as a large flame shot through the air. "Good thing nobody trains here I just wonder why? … Ohh well I guess better for me then! … also good thing I know the "Kage bushin" technique" he thought as he wiped his face off from the sweat and blood that dripped off his face.

**(TINY FLASHBACK NO JUTSU OVER**)

Naruto was roused from his thoughts when he heard a loud shrieking sound coming from the door.

"Well the quite had to stop sometime" thought shikamaru as he sat up. (But only halfway)

(PERSONAL THOUGHTS AT THE CURRANT MOMENT)

SHIKAMARU: "Sleep. Is that so much to ask?"

CHOJI: munch, munch, "Wow that gets louder every time I hear it… makes you believe in mutative growth" munch, munch.

KIBA: "Thinks he's so cool all the time. Everyone here is SO much weaker than me I should get the fan girls"

SHINO: "Well I'll have to continue our conversation later" "buzz, buzz"

HINATA: "… Naruto-kun…" (Insert big heart shape thing here) "…I … I'll tell you how I feel …someday" "sigh" "(insert VERY perverted thought involving her and Naruto here.)" "Blush"

NARUTO: "Ohh come on! Everyday with this! Why do they even try? We're here to become ninja not play … catch and fondle the probably REALLY gay dude". "Ohh crap I better be careful in the bathhouse cause that's the last thing I need at the moment…knowing my luck he'll try to mpreg the hole male cast because he sure isn't interested in girls… Good thing He hates my guts like know body's business. (Jinx's)

(WOW)(WOW)(WOW)(WOW) (weird…)

Suddenly the door bursts open and Sas-uke (lolz) comes in looking all…emo'ish (only word for duck but) with a dozen or so fan girls (and a couple of guy's)(shiver) following behind Him.

As Sasuke sat down in his seat the (fans) began to fight with each other to determine who got to sit with him.

(I would tell you what it sounds like but your eyes would bleed) (Naruto: like mine!)

Sasuke: (out loud) Hmmph (in mind) like I would pick any of these people to help me in any way… they don't deserve the title "shinobi" I don't even like girls, and the guys here in my annoying group are to weak to be of interest…". He then hmmphed again before He looked around a little and focused his attention on Naruto (Sasuke's thoughts "hmmm the dobe seems a little better maybe… (Told you he jinxed it).

(Naruto's thoughts "that look is SOOO creepy I knew he didn't like me (he better watch his ass… literally)

As the two of them focused on each other neither backing down a couple of certain fan girls of which we all know noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to them but to Naruto instead.

(Thoughts again)

Sakura: "Cha! Naruto is all ways bugging me and Sasuke why cant he just leave me and him alone?"

Inner Sakura: Cha! Wait! He isn't bugging us Sasuke just started looking at him he didn't say squat!

Ino: that jerks! Sasuke was supposed to focus only on me yet the little blond twerp is ruining it all!

Luckily before anyone could say anything to anyone a "poof" was heard at the front of the classroom.

"Okay… SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN NOW! Shouted Iruka as he popped out of the small smoke ball his shunnsin had made immediately everybody was seated and facing the front (except shikamaru) "good I wont have to go all "Big head jutsu" on your butts. Now I know I was a little late coming to class today, but I have an announcement to make…. Because of a shortage of ninja here active in the village three teams worth of you all will graduate early I.E today!" said Iruka gaining everyone's attention. "a test consisting of written physical and ninjutsu will be used by all here and… the nine best of you will be made ninja early as three separate squads." Stated Iruka as two other teachers walked into the room. The thoughts of those in the classroom varied from person to person but here are the ones from known people.

SHIKAMARU: "What a drag"

CHOJI: munch, munch "hope I do my best" munch.

KIBA: "Yahoo! All right this Rocks! Now I'll get stronger and the girls will fall for me!"

SAKURA: "Yatta! A chance to Sasuke I'm so strong and talented he'll melt for me then!"

INO: "I'll show Sasuke I'm the very best and get on his team he'll never resist my luxurious charm!

HINATA: …I... I hope naruto-kun makes it. Wait! I might get on his Team if we both make it (intense blush)… I hope he doesn't get on Sasuke's team. He keeps giving him those creepy looks … wait were those…NO! I hope not, not my Naruto-kun you jerk he and his butt (blush) are mine!

SASUKE: "Nice! I'll blow these losers away easily so I can concentrate on killing…Him! While I'm at it maybe I'll grab Dobe as well… this will turn out just like any other yaoi (ohh sh…) (not in my fic you don't)

SHINO: "buzz" "logical" "great now I think like the doc from star trek"

NARUTO: "Finally a chance at my first real step"

"Well I hope you all do as best as you can" said Iruka" "Good luck everyone"

* * *

People will change behaviors, this is how children without the real world think in this fic.

OKAY DONE WITH THIS ONE. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK (THE BOSS) "RAVERCOZY" FOR HIS ADVICE AND HELP, IF YOU LIKE NARU/HINA HAREMS GO THERE1…NUFF SAID!

AND TO ANWSER A FEW QUESTIONS

THIS WILL BE A HAREM LATER ON

NARUTO IS STILL HIMSELF. EXEPT FOR HIS TRAINING HE IS THE SAME HE ALLWAYS IS (actually since he has been training like a madman for the last 18 months he is more naive than canon)

SQUADS WILL NOT BE CANON

SASUKES LIPGENITY WILL BE GONE NEXT CHAPTER (if I can pull it off)

SO NOW THAT THAT'S OVER I'LL SAY THIS IF YOU GOT MORE QUESTIONS, WANT TO TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE IN THIS HAREM (Hinata , fem Kyubbi , and a ?oc already in) send me a note and I'll get back to you on it.

* * *

Updated 5/26/12

JA NE TUAOA MORRISTOFOX-sama


	3. A Test of skill, and bladder!

(Chapter two A Test of skill)(And bladder)

"Ok first Amelia Antenaku" said Iruka as he pointed to a nearby empty room. (Note that they are in order of last name)(Skipping test just know Naruto did okay) "Crap this could take a while" thought Naruto as he banged his head onto his desk before passing out." "chhh, nice idea" said Shikamaru before joining him in slumber (yaayz sleeppige).

…"uto…Naruto…NARUTO! Wake up" shouted a voice as snickering was heard throughout the classroom. "Ugghh oh is it my turn finally Iruka sensei?" said Naruto while rubbing his eyes "fine. Fine I'm coming". He then slowly climbed out of his seat, but just before he entered the room he made a small handsign that went unnoticed by everyone else…well except for a certain stalker who was a little confused by this action

"Naruto-kun…was that a handsign…I've never seen that before…maybe it was for him to focus with…please…do good…Naruto-kun" thought a certain Hyuga girl as she spy. I mean watched him enter the room.

"Well at least Iruka is in here no assassination attempts for me to worry about" "thought Naruto as he then stood in front of a couple of teachers. "Ok Naruto first we need to see a henge attempted" said Iruka while pleading in his mind that the little brat/enigma figure in front of him could pull this off.

"Ok let's do this…hmmm henge" a small "poof" was heard as smoke enveloped his form. As the smoke cleared a perfect copy of the third hokage emerged from the cloud "Na,..na...Naruto? Said Iruka as he and the teacher next to him stared at the flawless copy in front of them. Poof, and just like that he then changed back to his regular form. After Iruka (who thought he saw a ghost) calmed down told Naruto to do a kawimiri.

(Substitution Tec.) "Ok I can do this" and poof just like that where he was just standing sat a log (with his face drawn on it as a joke). "Ok Naruto all that's left is a bushin attempt" said Iruka thinking that maybe he might pull this off. "Yes I got this ... Bushin No Jutsu!" and just like that six Naruto's stood with big cheesy grins on there faces. "Excellent well done you can go back to your classroom now" said an impressed Iruka while the other teacher grumbled the "demon" had pulled it off.

(And Now For The BIG MOMENT!)

A minute or so later Naruto was walking back to his seat with a big old grin on his face which was not lost on several other people

Sasuke: hmm he looks happy must have pulled a miracle out of his ass…(insert emo gay thought here)

Shino: buzz, buzz

Hinata: …He looks happy… he must have done good… I hope so… (Insert random hentia thought about said blond) "Blush"

Kiba: look at "dead last" he looks so smug… I know I'll fix that!

"Hey loser" said Kiba right before pushing Naruto over … or tried to as the case maybe.

Instead he tripped and pushed Shino (who was looking for the toilet) right into Sasuke.

SMOOCH!

…

OMG gross! Bug boy germs!" shouted Sasuke as he started to gag. As for Shino well… hmm that was surprisingly… not as bad as believed" thought Shino… "Ohh crap I'm gay…for EMO (he's not don't worry)" screamed through his head as he grabbed the first thing next to him he could to put in the way of him and Sasuke… It was Kiba…

SMOOCH! …WTF DOG TO?" screamed Sasuke as a lot of gagging all around commenced. (Naruto could not comment as he is on the floor both laughing (funny) and crying in happiness (could have been him). Suddenly the temperature went down about 20 degrease or so.

I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! Screamed about twelve different girls (and a guy or two)(shiver) as they bald up there fists. "Ohh sh… run boy" said Kiba as he, Akamaru, and Shino all ran as fast as they could so they could keep living,… to bad the door was locked.

(Ten minutes later) (lol) (lol) (lol)

Iruka walked towards his classroom with a small stack of papers in his hands, as he walked his thoughts were towards his students "are they really ready? Will they be okay? Will the thumbtack trick be pulled again on me?" As he walked in his thoughts were interrupted by a weird grunt sound… he looked up at two students who were folded up into one desk… and then he looked down… he didn't want to ask. "Ok everyone listen up!" said Iruka gaining everybody's attention. "The results and the teams will be announced tomorrow…so go home and get some sleep, ohh and make sure to be here at 8 tomorrow morning until then class dismissed".

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL NARUTO PASS? WILL SHINO AND KIBA SURVIVE? WILL THE STORY STOP BEING A JOKE AND GET TO THE VOILENCE AND STUFF? (Wow I need to stop asking questions) STAY TUNED!

OKAY TIME TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS IVE GOTTEN

YES THE COMEDY WILL STOP NOW. IT WAS FUNNY TO DO THAT BUT A WAR IS GOING ON SO… YA…(a little fun will happen every once in a while don't worry)

YES THIS WILL BE A HAREM! SO IF YOU GOT A REQUEST (or a hole lot of them) THEN PLZ TELL ME AND I MIGHT JUST ADD THEM

NO HAREM WILL NOT HAPPEN FOR A WHILE…ALTHOUGH YOU WILL SEE SOME INDICATERS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.

NO HINATA IS NOT A SUPER OOC AT THE MOMENT I JUST THINK SHE IS INTO NARUTO… A LOT! (its always the quiet ones)(just look at Itachi)

SASUKES FATE CAN BE VOTED ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE JUST "CLICKY, CLICKY"

SO FAR THE HAREM IS (Hinata female Kyubbi and three OC's) these are not to be removed. And (Hanabi Kurenai Tenten Ino Sakura Tayuya and Anko) have all been suggested.

THIS MIGHT HAVE A DECENT SIZED HAREM BUT NOT A OMEGA HAREM LIKE SOME OTHER FICS… THERE IS A LIMIT (don't know what that is though)(oops)

I HAVENT SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THEIR CLOTHES BECAUSE THERE IS NO CHANGE…YET (Naruto is pretending to be a moron till grad.)(well he is still is Very dumb but only at life i.e. He cant figure out girls)

LASTLY I STILL NEED ONE OC'S NAME SO PLZ SOMEBODY FIGURE THE RIDDLE OUT (the notes are do,re,mi,fa,so,la,ti,do)(three of these notes together sound like a meats name can you figure it out?)

THE REASON IRUKA ACTS DIFFERENT WITH NARUTO IS BECAUSE THEY ARENT AS CLOSE AS CANON (Naruto is all alone has no friends and is forgotten by most of the council and shinobi who would help him) (they will remember soon…)

My polls open and close at any time so keep your eyes open ja ne

* * *

updated 5/26/12

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX-sama


	4. Friends,ramen, and squad 8

_(Previously on "A Failure turned Hero") _

_Iruka walked towards his classroom with a small stack of papers in his hands, as he walked his thoughts were towards his students "are they really ready? Will they be okay? Will the thumbtack trick be pulled again on me?" As he walked in his thoughts were interrupted by a weird grunt sound… he looked up at two students who were folded up into one desk… and then he looked down… he didn't want to ask. "Ok everyone listen up!" said Iruka gaining everybody's attention. "The results and the teams will be announced tomorrow…so go home and get some sleep, ohh and make sure to be here at 8 tomorrow morning until then class dismissed". _

(Now to continue the plot) (Hmmmmmm)

"A chance to graduate early this could be awesome" said Naruto as he started his trip home from the academy. As he continued however his stomach made a loud grrrunph sound "ok first things first need some ramon from ichirakus stand them some training back at training ground 44 then… some sleep before tomorrow" Naruto thought as he then changed direction and went to the famed (in his mind anyways) stand for dinner.

"Yo old man! Two orders of miso ramon please!" Shouted Naruto as he came into the little restaurant. "Ohh Naruto it's good to see you…and coming right up!" Said old man Taiuchi while tossing a new batch of noodles into the pot of hot water. "So…Naruto you seem to be in a good mood today did something happen?" asked Ayame his daughter with a bit of curiosity as she knew he wasn't usually very happy (she is one of the few to see threw his masked personality) "Ohh you bet…in fact you might be looking at a new genin version of me by tomorrow" said Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

"Well ill be well good luck to you son…here have some extra pork on the house" "yahoo thanks old man" said a now very pleased Naruto as he ate with more vigor than before while ignoring the hateful glances the locals were giving him. "Well I'm off thanks again" said a now full Naruto as he paid for his meal then took off to his "little training zone"

(Time skip the next day) (Time skip) (Time skip)

"Ok the teams were picked last night by the teachers' council (always a damn council)

So let's see who is where" said a tired looking Iruka

Squad 10 will be…Haruno Sakura…Nara Shikamaru…and Akimichi Choji

Said Iruka as his ears nearly explode from Sakura's rants

Squad 9 is in circulation so 8 is Uzumaki Naruto…Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino

With this an "eeeppp" sound is heard while Ino is mad as hell for not getting Sasuke's team.

Squad 7 will be…Uchiha Sasuke Inuzuka Kiba (at this moment fan girls everywhere are praying) and … Aburame Shino. (At this crying, laughing, and cursing is heard throughout the halls)

"Why can't I be on Sasuke-kun's team?" Shouted both Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Well Sakura is ranked 4th and Sasuke is ranked 1st" said Iruka as he pulled his fingers out of his ears. "And me" asked Ino who was angry for being forgotten. "Well you are ranked 7th so that puts you in block 8" answered Iruka without missing a beat.

"Ahahaha, so Naruto is ranked 9th? That shows him" said a smug Kiba while picking his nose. "The loser squad 8…got a nice ring". (At this Ino and Hinata are getting teary eyed)

"Better than the three weirdoes who kiss in public" answered a now slightly angry Naruto "and don't say anything bad about my team or ill crush you, Ino and Hinata are better than that!"

"Is Naruto standing up for me?" thought a now slightly impressed Ino as she dried her eyes.

"N.n.n. Naruto-kun is standing up for me…maybe he…cares!" thought Hinata as she blushed a little. "Ohh so "dead last" thinks his team is a match for the Kibanator? Well let's see about that!" shouted Kiba as he bald up his fist ready to brawl.

"Sit down Kiba or I'll remove you from your squad!" called Iruka from his seat while going threw his paper work. "You are comrades in arms not little children anymore…that stopped when you chose to be ninja, so shut up and wait for your squad leaders to show up". At this the 9 chosen to be ninja clammed up and sat to wait for there new sensei's to arrive.

(30 min later)

"When are they going to get here?" shouted Sakura as "banshee mode" activated.

As if on que two people entered the room, one was an attractive dark headed woman in her early 20's; the other was a man with a cigarette in his mouth who looked to be about 30. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai I'm here for squad 8" said Kurenai as she looked very uncomfortable being next to the man on her left, "I'm… Asuma Sarutobi (hiccup) I'm here for squad 10" slurred the man on the left as he gave Kurenai a "creepy" look.

With that Naruto, Hinata (who is blushing and following Naruto) and Ino (who is still sulking about not being with Sasuke) followed Kurenai out of the room while squad 10 got a waste basket for Asuma.

(At training ground 27)

"Ok first things first we need to introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other before our work can begin" said Kurenai as she sat down, "I'll go first I'm Yuuhi Kurenai I'm 23 years old birthday is march 4th I am fond of pastry dishes, and working hard, I dislike perverts and drunkards (at this her face looks a little scared which is noticed by her team) I hope to have a good team to work with, I also hope to help train you so you don't die because of... mal-training,… Ok you on the left go first" she said while pointing at Ino.

"Fine I'm Yamanaka Ino 13 years old birthday is April 9th I like,… well I don't know anymore said Ino looking down, flowers of course, but I don't know about what guy any more, (at this Kurenai notes Ino looks a little mad) dislike Sakura-buta she is such a pain,"

"Ok you Hinata" says Kurenai pointing at Hinata's direction. "Ano… I'm Hyuuga Hinata I'm 13 years old my birthday is December 27 I…like…(at this she stares at Naruto then looks away with a blush) and…cinnamon rolls, I also like pressing flowers (at this Ino looks a little better knowing her teammate like the same thing as her) I…dislike people who are mean to others for no reason,…my dream is…(at this point she turns red while giving Naruto a quick look) and to be…stronger to prove I'm not a Complete failure" (at this point she looks sad)(it is noticed by Naruto, Ino, and Kurenai)

"Ok you last" she points to Naruto "wait why does he look so familiar" thought Kurenai

"Ok I'm Uzumaki Naruto, age is 13 birthday... (he mumbles) likes Raman, Extensive training, and people I think are important to me,(Hinata's thoughts: I hope I can make it there on his list of people he likes)…blush. I don't like Emo's, extremely loud sounds, and total jerks, I also don't like people who hurt people for fun like rapists molesters and drunkards (at this Kurenai decides he is an ok guy and lowers her guard around him) I hope help stop this war and to save as many peoples lives as I can,…even if I die in the process (at this all three of his teammates are impressed while Hinata is a little worried) "So a recovering fan girl, a very shy Hyuuga, and a cute guy with rare good morals…wait did I just think that?" thought Kurenai

"I'm told you all are did ok on your tests so as long as you're ok working together we can start with missions tomorrow" said Kurenai be sure to get a good night sleep and meet me here at 7 am sharp!

(Naruto's house later on that night)

"Yes I've got missions tomorrow…some funds would be good, I'm getting low on cash so this could help out a bit" said Naruto as he climbed into bed. "now I can drop my "mask" and go all out!"

* * *

Updated 5/26/12

Morristofox-sama away!


	5. Flashbacks,cats and c ranked mission

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

… **(PAST CHAPTER NO JUTSU)**

"I'm told you all are did ok on your tests so as long as you're ok working together we can start with missions tomorrow" said Kurenai be sure to get a good night sleep and meet me here at 7 am sharp!

… (Naruto's house later on that night)

"Yes I've got missions tomorrow…some funds would be good, I'm getting low on cash so this could help out a bit" said Naruto as he climbed into bed. "Now I can drop my "mask" and go all out!"

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" said a person as it walked into the bedroom "I'm fine just getting sleep before my first mission...goodnight...Momo-chan".

… **(NINJA ART: NEXT CHAPTER JUTSU)**

**__**** (Chapter 4 Flashbacks, cats, and first c-ranked mission)**

…**..… (TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING) (6:30 am.)(ish)**

"Good thing I set my gear out before I went to bed last night…yawn!" said Naruto as he staggered around his room. (Imagine a zombie) "Ok I have it all collected up and I'm dressed…might as well get something to eat before I go." And with that he left his room to go off to the kitchen equipment in hand.

Now Narutos' little apartment was not very big…ok it was Tiny! (And broken down)

It consisted of a small bedroom, one bathroom, (small) a tiny little kitchen, and a living room, with a large closet connected to it, on top of that the small little apartment got assaulted often by eggers, attempted arsonists, graffiti freaks and other such self proclaimed "DEMON HATERS" so the place was never in good condition.

And so back to topic, when Naruto got to the kitchen He was in for a little treat, on the little table sat a plate with food on it, consisting of rice, a pair of eggs, and a full sized "octopus sausage" standing next to the stove stood a small girl attempting to reach an old cookbook on the shelf above. She had light blue shoulder length hair, light green eyes, and was about 4ft 6in.

"Momo-chan please let me get that" said Naruto, startling said girl as he began to set his stuff next to the door "Ohh! Naruto-kun I…um…made you some breakfast" said the girl known as Momo. "I…umm…wanted you to get something to eat before you left, ninjas have to have energy too".

"I see it looks awesome Momo-chan thanks a lot, did you already eat?" asked Naruto as he reached up and grabbed the book, handing it to her before he sat down at the table. "Yes I ate about 15 min. ago…and cleaned up after it too" said Momo with a slight blush, while she sat down at the little counter near the stove to look at said book. As she began flipping through the pages Naruto started to remember the day he first "rescued" her.

… **(Que Flashback no Jutsu style) (About 3 years ago)**

_Naruto was walking around late one night looking for a place to eat. The hokage had to partake in a meeting in Kumohakure and had brought Naruto along with him. (Choice between that or what happened the last tome he left) (Shiver, gag) _

_Anyways as he is walking towards a small bar he heard a small cry coming from an alleyway to his left. Curious and a little worried he peeked around the corner and was appalled at what he found. A small little girl was being gang kicked by two guys with a third guy watching nearby. _

"_Hehehe well having fun down there?" said ahole no.1 _

"_The boss was being nice to offer you something and you repaid him by running off, you hurt his feelings" said ahole no.2. "That's good enough now hold her up" said ahole no.3. At this both men stopped kicking her and held her over a nearby trashcan "well you don't look like more than a quick bit of squeals, but…waist not want not" said ahole no.3 while licking his lips in a lusty manner. 'Why are there so many evil perverts no matter where I go? I mean this is like the twelfth girl I've have to help' thought Naruto as he pulled something out from inside his jacket. "Ok boys is she ready?" said ahole no.3 as he pulled his pants down ready to have his "fun" with her. _

"_Yes boss she is good to go" said ahole no.1 as he ripped the clothes off the terrified, and bruised girl. "Halt what do you think you are doing?" said a deep voice that echoed through the halls, scaring the three men to the point they dropped the girl and looked around quickly. "Hey boss look it's an Anbu!" Said ahole no.2 as he pointed down the alleyway. And sure enough at the far site of the alley was an Anbu pulling out what looked like a kunai from his robe. "Ohh fuck! Run for it" shouted ahole no.3 as he pulled his pants up and ran in the opposite direction with his two men right behind him. 'well that was easy' thought Naruto as he pulled off his "quickly dress like an Anbu so mobs of civilian demon killers cant find me robe" and came over to the mostly naked girl. _

"_Hey are you okay?" whispered Naruto as he reached over to help her up. Noticing her shiver in fear he took off his jacket and put it over her torso to help cover her exposed body. At this the girl realized he wasn't going to hurt her she then quickly reached over and grabbed him in a hug. "…th…th…thank you s…so much!" she exclaimed while pressing her face in his chest while crying softly. "It's ok, it's ok, are you hurt anywhere" asked Naruto in a concerned manner. "No I'm…fine, just fine thank you" she said while finally letting go of him with a small blush. "Why are you up so late, wont your parents be worried about you?" he asked while pulling out his robe from earlier to help cover her some more, noticing her facial expression He let out a frown. "You don't have parents…do you?" he asked solemnly. "…No…I don't…I'm all alone!" she said while she started to cry again. "Hey its okay I didn't mean to make you sad…if it makes you feel better…I don't either" he said with a small smile on his face to cheer her up. _

"_Really?" she said looking a little better at this info. "Yep, so have you had anything to eat yet miss umm…I don't know your name sorry" he said while scratching the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed way. "No, I haven't had any food since this morning" she said embarrassed as her stomach growled," my name is Momohana…Anzaki" she said as she held out her hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…come lets get you something to eat…on me" he said as he took her hand, and led her out to an open food stand. _

… **(FLASHBACK OVER JUTSU) **

Some how one thing led to another, and she came to the leaf village with him (smuggled in…well use your imagination it's a small caravan of carts loaded with people, and supplies) to be honest he didn't know she had snuck into group until halfway back to leaf.

While he sat there thinking said girl had turned around and noticed he was in "la, la land" "Naruto-kun…are you okay" she asked him quietly while tapping his this he came to and smiled a bit.

"ohh sorry Momo-chan I was…thinking about when I first met you" said Naruto as he put a bite of rice in his mouth.

"Yes…I'm very thankful I met you that day…I probably wouldn't be alive today if I hadn't" she said hugging him with a small smile on her face, then a small frown "are you sure you'll let me stay here?" to this Naruto lightly bopped her on the head.

"you've asked that for almost three years Momo-chan and I always say the same thing, your welcome to stay here my house is your house!" he exclaimed accidentally flicking rice halfway across the room "oops" "thank you…Naruto-kun that makes me feel happy" she said before looking at the time "umm didn't you say something about being at your meeting place at 7 cause that's in ten minutes time" she said.

"Ohh crap! Sensei will get mad if I'm late...chomp, chomp, chomp okay all done thanks for the meal Momo-chan…see you when I get back" he said quickly throwing the last of his stuff in his pouch and took off.

'...Have a good day Naruto-kun'

…**..… (TRAINING GROUND 27) **

"Na…Naruto is that you?" asked Ino wide eyed at the site in front of her. (Hinata was speechless) Naruto stood in front of them wearing Anbu style black pants, a very dark blue shirt with orange trim, and a full sized orange and red cape, with his hair out and about 10 in. long flowing behind him

(No he still will have orange…_FEAR THE POWER OF ORANGE BOY_!)

"What's wrong…does it not fit me" he asked offhandedly.

"No that's not it I umm… I just thought you always wore that god-awful orange jumpsuit so it's a little weird seeing you in that getup and i didn't know you had long hair; you look almost like a real ninja now" she said with a little blush 'wait am I blushing at Naruto? Ok now I know I'm cracking up' she then sat down on the ground while they waited for there sensei to arrive, which was about 5 min. Tops.

"Okay team lets go receive are missions for the day" said Kurenai before noticing Narutos' new attire 'Wow he cleans up nicely' she thought 'but I'm sure I've seen him somewhere…but where was that?...ohh well ill think about it later' and with that team 8

Left training ground 27 to get there first mission…a d-ranked one.

…**. (One week later) (Time skip)**

"Okay mission complete…missing pet tora captured" Said Naruto while carrying tora into the room. 'Wow usually the victi-I mean team comes in covered in scratches, yet not only are they not, but there an hour earlier than the others who usually does this mission' Thought Tsunade as she watched Naruto hand it over to the daimyos' wife 'that and the fact it's just sitting in his lap without attacking him…it must like him for some reason'

(_Yes Tsunade is hokage…all will be explained later_)

"Okay you did well I think, that's three missions already today" said Tsunade while stamping a paper on her desk "lets see what's in stock right now" at this line Shizune steps into the office "Tsunade-sama a letter was sent into us just a few moments ago from

Nagasaki Hill, they need some more equipment sent to them ASAP, as well as a few hands to help manage the supplies they already have" "hmm… okay send for squads 7 and 10 I need them here in 10 min.

…**..…. (Ten min later) **

"Okay listen up! I have two missions that need doing. The first is a combined c-ranked mission for all nine of you genin, you will go to Nagasaki Hill with a shipment of goods for the shinobi there. Once there you will stay for about three or four days to help out however you can until I send your replacements…understand?" "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Mission two is a classified A-ranked mission for you three jonin to do here is the details Kakashi you are in charge"

And with that she tosses Kakashi (who Naruto notices is looking at him like he is a demon) a scroll "we understand Hokage-sama, aright all genin prep up and meat us at the west gate in one hours time"

"Hai"

Again Naruto notices Asuma giving his sensei a creepy look. 'have to ask her about that creep later' Naruto also notices Hinata isn't looking very happy yet he does not ask 'If she wants to talk about it she will too… man problems all around, if we keep this up people will get distracted and get hurt…good thing I finished learning THAT ninjutsu I just hope I don't need to use it needlessly…it hurts!

…**... (Narutos crappy apartment) **

"Okay Momo-chan I've got a longer mission I'll have to leave the village for probably at least a week so take care of your self okay?" Naruto asked while he finished packing the last of his pack.

"I'll be okay…but please be careful, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt" she said as she glopped him in a hug.

I'll do my best Momo-chan I'll see you when I'm back see you later" and with that he left heading towards the west gate.

* * *

Updated 5/26/12

Tuaoa:Morristofoxy-sama


	6. Surprises,the bet,and an answer or two

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

_Auther note. this is a small chapter needed to glue this in place (no flames)_

…………………………

* * *

………………..........................…………**.. (Chapter 5: Surprises, the bet, and an answer or two!)**

…………………………...........................……………**. (Last chapter flashback no jutsu)**

* * *

**...................................................................... (Narutos crappy apartment) **

"Okay Momo-chan I've got a longer mission I'll have to leave the village for probably at least a week so take care of your self okay?" Naruto asked while he finished packing the last of his pack.

"I'll be okay…but please be careful, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt" she said as she glopped him in a hug.

I'll do my best Momo-chan I'll see you when I'm back see you later" and with that he left heading towards the west gate.

…………………………....................................……**.... (Ninja art: New chapter jutsu) **

"Ok now that everyone is here we shall now go to the warehouse to collect our shipment of supplies for the mission" said Kakashi as he pointed to a very large structure within viewing range of the west gate.

"So sensei how much are we taking anyways?" asked Sakura as she noticed the fact that there was probably enough crates here to build a small wall around the Hyuga complex.

"Well we need…according to the mission instructions, 12 crates of those shiriken and kunai, 15 crates of uniforms, those 4 crates of Katanas and zamatos, and I'm told that there are some crates containing dried food that were prepared for this mission, we should probably get a crateful of exploding tags while we are at it," Said Kakashi with his signature "eye smile"…at his words several people faceplanted.

"How the hell are we toting all this crap!" shouted Kiba as picked himself up off the ground. "With those carts of course" said Kakashi while pointing at a dozen or so large cargo toting carts near the hanger door. "There is no way we can take all that stuff all the way to Nagasaki Hill from here!" said Ino in a raised voice. "Yeah because we'll have to carry team losers stuff as well as are own" insulted Kiba making both Ino and Hinata to tear up from the insult. "I agree with Kiba team loser can't do squat" said Sasuke making both Ino and Hinata on the verge of crying. "Ohh yeah I bet my team and I can do more than you and yours can duck butt" growled Naruto who had, had it with all the insults to his team.

"Care to bet on it?" smirked Sasuke as he knew he had caught Naruto in a bind. "If you lose you will except the fact I'm your superior and will do as I say, not to mention your team will be known as the losers you are till I bore with the name" shocking everyone of teams 8 and 10 (as well as Shino) that he would do such a thing, when Kurenai heard this she immediately wanted to stop them, but Kakashi stopped her saying "It's there bet not ours Kurenai we need to stay out of this, decides the blond brat should have known better than to provoke an Uchiha! To which Kurenai was mood turned sour.

"Fine then but if we win you can't call us losers anymore, as well as an apology to both Ino, and Hinata for your insults, to which Ino and Hinata was shocked. They had thought of themselves as losers anyways so to be called it hurt a bit but they accepted that.

What shocked them was Naruto was willing to bet his freedom trying to protect them from the insults.

'He's willing to go so far…just because we're teammates? Now I wish I hadn't insulted him so much when we were at the academy, we could have been friends' thought Ino sadly.

'Does… Naruto-kun really think…we aren't weak? He keeps…trying so hard even when others quit…I don't want Naruto to lose his freedom to Uchiha because of us…because of me…' thought Hinata sadly.

'That's not right, Naruto is a dork but he doesn't deserve that! Thought Sakura, though inner Sakura was a little different, '**Cha! That proves it Sasuke is an ass!' **"I accept dobe…so lets see you load up and collect your stuff" said Sasuke who in his "Uchiha awesomeness" thought this would be over in a flash. "Ok you asked for this! **Kage bushin no jutsu!**

**... **

**...**

**...**

"No way!" stated several people at once as about eighty clones' "pooft" into existence and began to load up all the cargo simultaneously.

…………………………………........................................................… **(Thoughts) **

Shikamaru: shadow clone?

Choji: whoa! So many Narutos!

Sakura: they're not illusions, they're solid clones! ... How could he do that?

Sasuke: What in the hell? How could he have this power?

Kiba: HOLY SHIT! (Akamaru): damn!

Shino: …Wow…impressive.

Kurenai: Shadow clones! How does he know that, it's an A-ranked jutsu! On top of that he made more than I can without passing out, and he's not even tired! …Ok now I need to find out who he is!

Kakashi: What!? Impossible…how in the hell?

Asuma: (hiccup) damn demon fuck! (_**yes he's drunk**_)

Ino: What? Solid clones? … I didn't even know that was possible!

Hinata: Wow…Naruto-kun is…So strong! Wait! 80 Naruto-kuns! (Faint)(Blush)

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Ok guys listen up! Separate in groups of ten, and start loading up!" said the original

Blond wonder as he made two more clones to get the paper work signed.

"How do you know that jutsu?" said Kakashi angrily, to which Naruto ignored.

"Answer me!" ordered Kakashi, "I know a few things here and there, a ninja never tells his secrets" stated Naruto before adding "and you cant force me to tell you because your not my sensei," at this Kakashi knew he was beat…for now.

'And he knows protocol and how to play around it…and I was told he was useless' thought Kurenai who had decided no matter how long it took she would try to get Naruto to open up to her.

……………………………….........................................……**. (Flashback) **

"Kakashi I was informed that the third hokage wanted you to take this Uzumaki kid as your student when he graduated from the academy" said Tsunade holding up a file to him. "I don't want him…even if it was a request from the third, I find him useless and unfit as a ninja" growled Kakashi as he sat down with the other two jonin.

"Don't look at me I don't want his ass!" slurred Asuma with anger in his voice.

Fine then I'll take him…he graduated so he deserves a chance like everyone else," Said Kurenai taking the file.

…………………………**...................................………… (West gate…again) **

"Okay boss all loaded up and ready to go, just give the word**" **Stated one of the clones**.**

"All right! Whenever you're ready sensei," Said the original to Kurenai, and with a nod they were off, nine genin, and three jonin off to Nagasaki Hill!

* * *

Yaayz two chapters in one week ^^ Okay time for the reguler countdown! 

A. I see the poll is going good! The more you vote the better i know what you want (if you type in moms an oc or someone i dont Have on the poll you need to pm me with who you want or i cant add her) 

B. somebody wanted to know why I did so much of Momo last chapter well...because she needed an introduction i mean we know for the most part all the basics about most of the normal cast so OC's need a little something to get them going 

C. for those who want Asuma gone i'll say this: Asuma wont live long drunk i can tell you that now 

D Did you see canon last chap were Kisame went all ALIEN FISH DEMON...i choked up my Ramen reading that! 

E. A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE MEMBERS OF: TUAOA AS WELL AS THE BOSS RAVERCOZY (waiting for your next chapter of last man standing! :) 

F. I am told my chapters are too short...ill try to make them longer(no promises) I type this at 3 am when my "garra lvl insomnia" kickes in!...and yes i like to RANT "**CHA**"

.........................................................................THANKS LOYAL VIEWERS ^^ 

..................................................................JA NE ALL TUAOA MORRISTOFOX


	7. Pervs,Solutions,and First Fight! Part1

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

**..................................Disclaimer: Naruto=not mine, most ideas=mine OC's=mine (except one)**

**Translations: Library. **

**Katon: Fire style**

**Doton: Earth style **

**Soiton: Water style **

**Raiton: lightning style **

**Futon: wind style **

**Kageton: shadow style**

**Hyouton: ice style**

**more to come later on.**

* * *

**.......................(Chapter six: Pervs,Solutions, and First big Fight!)(Part1)**

…………………………………………………………......................………**. (Last chap no jutsu) **

……………………………….......................................................……**. (Flashback) **

"Kakashi I was informed that the third hokage wanted you to take this Uzumaki kid as your student when he graduated from the academy" said Tsunade holding up a file to him. "I don't want him…even if it was a request from the third, I find him useless and unfit as a ninja" growled Kakashi as he sat down with the other two jonin.

"Don't look at me I don't want his ass!" slurred Asuma with anger in his voice.

Fine then I'll take him…he graduated so he deserves a chance like everyone else," Said Kurenai taking the file.

………………………….........**...................................………… (West gate…again) **

"Okay boss all loaded up and ready to go, just give the word**" **Stated one of the clones**.**

"All right! Whenever you're ready sensei," Said the original to Kurenai, and with a nod they were off, nine genin, and three jonin off to Nagasaki Hill!

…………………………………………...............................………… **(New chap no jutsu) **

And so they were off, nine genin, and three jonin. (_Yes I know I'm repeating myself I couldn't for the life of me think of a good start with words_) after about three hours of pushing and pulling, Kiba had gotten bored (they all had but Kiba is loud and brash) and so being Kiba, went over and started trying to flirt with Sakura…resulting with a fist in his face. His next try was Hinata who in his state of mind believed she was to wussy to tell him off, as well as Ino who he believes is a "dumb blond and is easy to fool. While Kakashi and Asuma decided to… "Bug" Kurenai.

"Hey Kurenai (hic) why did you breakup with me… you should have been glad I (hic) picked you as mine… (Hic) (Guess who) "Ju…just leave m…me alone Asuma I've got a mission to do" said Kurenai trying to inch away from Asuma…keyword tried. "Yes Asuma leave Kurenai alone Asuma…she'd do better with me anyways" said Kakashi with his famous "eye pervy smile" "Kakashi pl…please leave me alone as well" said a now very uncomfortable Kurenai hoping she could find something to distract them both with…sadly nothing came to mind.

'Why, why, why must there always be creepy pervs everywhere! Thought Naruto watching Kakashi, Asuma, and Kiba trying to "get lucky" That's it I didn't want to use this but now there's no choice in the matter.'

"All females in the area…please don't take offence to this…it's to try to help you out" (at this all eyes are on Naruto)

**Ne, Ushi,Ushi,Tora …Transform!** And with that a female version of Naruto stood there in all her naked glory (Yes with clouds…he's never seen a naked girl so that's as far as he goes) with a 32, cup sized chest, (a D i think) (I don't have a clue as to what that is) extremely curvy body, and a face even gays would fall for…needless to say Kakashi, and Kiba fainted, so did Asuma…after he threw up thru his nose. (That'll burn later) what nobody noticed was Sasuke fainted as well.

…apparently he was horrified.

And with that poof Naruto was back to normal, he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way before "Collecting" said perverts, and throwing them on random carts before his clones continued to push the carts forward.

"Sorry about that…it's the only way to deal with harassing pervs…without fighting" said Naruto lowering his head towards the ground "I'll understand if you all are mad at me"

With this all four girls came back to there senses and look at Naruto with blushes, Ino noticed his position, and facial expression, and was shocked to discover…he looked like he was expecting them to hit him.

………………….........................................**.. (Thoughts) (Yes I like thoughts big whoop want to fight about it?) **

Shikamaru: …troublesome

Shino: using a crazy move to beat like that…was illogical (tell that to his pants)

Choji: … (Didn't notice…to busy eating) (Lolz)

Sakura: that PERVERT! I'll KILL HIM!

**Inner Sakura: Baka! He saved you and the others from the real perverts! (Idiot)**

Sakura again: I…guess your right. And he looks ashamed of him self as well**. **Wait is he expecting us to hit him? For saving us?

**Inner Sakura again: well you were just about to so…he's probably expecting you to do the same you always do, which is BASH THE HELL OUT OF HIM!**

Sakura…again: I'm not a bad person…am I? (No response…shoulder slump)

Ino: whoa…he saved us with…a henge? Wait he thinks we're mad at him for it? Has he been abused his whole life of something? (Right on the money Ino)

Hinata: Th…thank you Na…Naruto-kun. Naruto even in female form is Sooo cu…cute. Wait did I just think that! (Large blush)

Kurenai: A transformation?... a strange one…thank you…Naruto

* * *

"Naruto we aren't going to hit you for saving us" said an ashamed Sakura, at this Hinata, and Kurenai finally notice Narutos' expression and was shocked by it.

"Naruto we're thankful you helped us with them, we aren't going to attack you what could ever give you that idea?" said a very surprised Kurenai. "So you're not mad at me for the jutsu I used?" said a now very confused Naruto "No not at all" and with that Kurenai gave Naruto a small hug…which was too much for Narutos' mind and he quickly moved away from her.

'Is he scared of me?' thought Kurenai '…no not me it was the hug, why would that be? Why do Kakashi and Asuma hate him? Where did he learn Kage bushin? And why does he look so familiar? I can't quite place it but I know I've seen him before. So many questions about him and not a single answer to any of them.'

"Ummm…ok sensei thanks, ummm… Let's keep going" said Naruto bringing all of them out of there thoughts, and so the mission continued…with extra baggage. After a while

The four "Sleeping" people woke up (not remembering a thing) (blood loss is handy)

And continued along side the rest of the group, (the girls floated around Naruto incase the pervs tried round two) about seven hours into the trip Narutos' clones suddenly stopped moving and broke off the formation "Sorry boss…getting tired here" said the "lead clone" "No problem just go ahead and disperse" "Ok boss" and so all the clones "poofed" out of existence. **Kage bushin no jutsu **"poof" and the clones were replaced "Ok lets keep going" said Naruto who had floored the three jonin once again.

That night the group had pulled the carts into a line, started a fire (Sasuke actually came in handy) (lolz) and had broken out some food for supper, imagine there surprise when a dozen clones brought in some meat, i.e. four rabbits, a pair of wild geese, and a small boar skinned, bled, and ready for the pot. (Lolz) After there meal everyone settled down boys on the left side girls on the right. (Pervs cry)

…………………………...............................**.. (Three days into journey)(Yes I hate perverts in real life to) **

"Ok this is where we split up for a day or two; you all have a map, and your skills. Sasuke you're the squad leader…don't kill anyone here" says Kakashi with his now very lame "eye smile) meanwhile over with Kurenai and team 8 "sensei here" says Naruto handing Kurenai a bottle of what looked like alcohol. "What's this…sake? Why do you have sake?" asked Kurenai "If Kakashi or Asuma try to bother you while you sleep get them to drink it it's full of…sleeping potion" said Naruto with a frown "I wish it wasn't needed but you might need to use it so…" "Naruto…thank you…most likely I will have to use it" said Kurenai "good luck, Sasuke will probably make your trip tough."

And so the three jonin sensei's (well two and a barf) (lolz) did their…jonin poof thing and ran off to complete there mission.

**…………………......................................... (Eight hours of Sasuke purposely leading them threw swamps later)**

"Hey Sakura, how much longer to the encampment?" asks Naruto who is helping push random cart A. "let me check the map…I'd say about four more hours from here" states Sakura who is still pulling swamp crap out of her hair. 'I hate swamps' meanwhile over at cart D. 'Man I hope I get teamed up with Naruto again…it's less of a drag doing missions' thought a certain pineapple headed slacker trying to sleep on his cart. 'Wait I think I hear…naa my mind is just tired'

As they came out of the forested area they were in for a shock, three Iwa ninja were standing there poised with kunai in hand. "Stop right there leaf village scum!" said one of the enemy shinobi "well, well, well what's this? A couple of kids on a little delivery? It looks like the hidden leaf are running out of ninja and are recruiting babies now ahahahaha" said another "you've got two choices here brats, hand over your goods and surrender, or we'll kill you where you stand Said ninja no. three.

"not a chance low life" said Sasuke who pulled a kunai out and charged at them "Sasuke wait" said Naruto "we need to stay in a group" "ugg so troublesome it looks like we've got no choice lets go people" stated Shikamaru pulling his own kunai. **Doton: earth style shiriken** shouted ninja A. firing hardened shiriken shaped clay at the rookies**. Katon: Grand fireball** shouted Sasuke spitting out a large fireball at the shiriken destroying them and leaving a few burns on said ninja as well **Doton: Muddy slip wave** shouted ninja B. hitting Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji behind him with a wave of quick rushing mud which slammed them into a tree and solidified holding them in place (as well as knocking out Choji)

"Crap!**Kageton: shadow possession jutsu"** said Shikamaru grabbing ninja three before he could finish his hand signs. Parasitic insects: swarm said Shino wrapping ninja B. up even more, at this time three more Iwa ninjas show up "Ohh no you don't **Mind: Transfer jutsu** shouted Ino zapping ninja D. and making him fight ninja E. **Doton: Earth piercing spike** called out ninja F causing a spike of rock to emerge from the ground and slicing Sakura in the side. "Ahhhh" cried out Sakura holding her side before throwing a kunai hitting her attacker in the leg **Gentle fist: Twin palms** squeaked out Hinata hitting ninja F. square in the chest dropping him to the ground before running to Sakura to help stop her bleeding.

**Doton: Earth clones** shouted the last guy creating twelve clones of mud and assaulting the injured Sakura and Hinata. "Ohh no you don't **Kage bushin no jutsu** shouted Naruto creating three dozen clones of his own to defend his friends with and surrounding the last guy taking him out. "Is everyone ok?" asked Naruto before running to Sakura. "Well, well I see we have some feisty little mice here…good I like them that way" said a voice as a lone Iwa ninja showed up. "Heh bring it on asshole" said Kiba just now getting loose. "Stop Kiba" said Naruto with a bead of sweat going down his throat, "That's Kakami Dasuke…A High B-ranked…Jonin!"

**_..............................................(Don Don Don) (and que the evil clifhanger)(ahahahahaha)(melon) _**

Ohh shit! what will happen next! will sasuke charge in? will kiba? does Naruto save them? does sakura stop bleeding? (crap for the auther i don't know much do I?)

..............................................................(Countdown of Rant no jutsu)

A. Poll is closed and all i can say is WTF? i mean I Knew ? And ? would probably make it, but ? and ? too? ........................................................................(wow...weird) (Ok will _**try**_ to make this work)

B. New poll: I had a three way tie of Another OC, Ami, And sombodys mom (wtf?) so pick one out of three cause thats max (final harem announced next chapter) (Meaning poll won't be up long so...vote fast and settle this quick!

C. NO! FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME HAVING MOMO MAKE HIM BREAKFAST WAS NOT SOME CHAUVINISTICAL IDEA! SHE SIMPLY MADE BREAKFAST (what is wrong with you 4 weirdos)(you know who you are you cowards) and by the way IT'S A HAREM! IT'S GOING TO HAVE SOME "NON NORMAL SHIT ANYWAYS" (idiots)

D. I'm planning a side story to work on as well. it will be a naru/hina (what else is there?) but it might turn into a naru/hina/kurenai/hanabi/possible tenten so i'm going to keep planning along. If that sounds like something you'd read could you pm me saying "sweet" or somthing cause i don't want to type it if you don't want to read it. will have very strong naruto.

E. Is this long enough or should it be a little longer? (longer it is the longer it takes to come out) (wrote this from scratch starting at midnight, its 4;30 am. (fear the power of Garra lvl insomnia)

**

* * *

**

**Jutsu power handbook **

**Kage bushin: low A-Rank **

**Katon: grand fireball Low B-Rank**

**Doton: Earth style shiriken High C-Ranked **

**Doton: Muddy slip wave High C-Ranked **

**Doton: Earth piercing spike Low B-Ranked **

**Doton: Earth Clones Mid B-Ranked **

**Kageton: shadow possession jutsu High C-Ranked**

**Mind: Transfer High C-Ranked **

**Gentle Fist: Twin palms High C-ranked **

**Narutos' sexy jutsu (will be labeled later)**

to kiba/hina lovers...you are not even worth the time it took to type this, ohh and ummm (won't ever happen)(she's afraid of people who smell like dog)

**Hinata: it's true look it up on wiki. I've loved naruto since i was 6 years old and even if in some EVIL world were we never met (sobs) i would not date Kiba so...STOP CONTROLLING ME ON FANFIC TO DATE HIM YOU F&#$* ASSHOLES! (thank you to all writers who pair me with naruto-kun cause thats who i'm getting even if i have to threaten kishimoto to do so now if you will excuse me i've got a boyfriend to get back to **

**Naruto: Help! she tied me up and kidnapped me! I don't like bondage! **

**Hinata: (giggle) thank you Morristofox for making me bolder so i can live my Dream!**

**Me: ummm...your welcome? ('it was that or she'd cut my...buddies off and put them in a paper cup)(gulp) **

**................................................Sorry for rant.................Ja ne All TUAOA MORRISTOFOX.......................**


	8. Pervs,Solutions,and first Fight! part2

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

* * *

**.............................................................(Chapter 7:Pervs,solutions,and first big Fight!).....(part two) **

**Not huge chapter: its just the fight and part two of last chapter**

………………………………...................................…………… **(Last chappie ARTS:) **

**Doton: Earth clones** shouted the last guy creating twelve clones of mud and assaulting the injured Sakura and Hinata. "Ohh no you don't **Kage bushin no jutsu** shouted Naruto creating three dozen clones of his own to defend his friends with and surrounding the last guy taking him out. "Is everyone ok?" asked Naruto before running to Sakura. "Well, well I see we have some feisty little mice here…good I like them that way" said a voice as a lone Iwa ninja showed up. "Heh bring it on asshole" said Kiba just now getting loose. "Stop Kiba" said Naruto with a bead of sweat going down his throat "That's Kakami Dasuke…A High B-ranked…Jonin!"

**………………………………….............................. (Don, don, don!…) (New chappie ARTS:)**

"Wait are you serious?" said Kiba backing away from the jonin "How do you know this?" "Well it looks like somebody recognizes me…hehehe," chuckled Dasuke "How honored it is to be known even to the children of today…hehehe ohh what have we here? it looks like I'll be able to have a little "fun" after this is over"

"Wait, what does he mean by that?" said Ino completely creeped out by his words and facial expression. "He's in the bingo book with a 50.000 ryo bounty on his head, wanted for large scale murder of civilians, grand arson, theft, and…Rape of both adult, and miners" Growled Naruto making the girls eyes open wide with fear; "Heh I'll deal with this joker" said Sasuke making hand sighs **Katon: Grand fireball** "Ohh! an Uchiha well try this" **Doton: Stone Piston Fist** and on que a large fist of stone formed out of the ground punching Sasuke in the gut knocking him out before he could spit his fireball out. "Ohh yah well take this" **Beast mimicry: Tunneling Fang** called out Kiba before launching at the jonin striking him in the chest.

"Yahoo! All right I got him; shows how awesome I am, wait what?" barked Kiba as the "Enemy" turned to mud. "Heh too easy, a simple clone cause I knew you were an Inuzuka" said Dasuke bursting out of the ground punching Kiba in the face knocking him unconscious, "and as for you two" **Doton: Ground Shark Assault** called out Dasuke creating a three pronged mud wave at Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru before they could counter. "Ahh" cried out Shikamaru before getting clued with Shino to a tree. "Heh ohh well now that that's out of the way" **Doton: Earth Clones** laughed Dasuke forming a pair of clone from the earth "now that they're delt with I can have a little fun with you three, I always wanted a Hyuuga on my list; maybe after this I'll sell you to Kumo for a profit" he continued to laugh as he descended on the three girls making them absolutely terrified.

**.....................................................................(Music theme: Need to be strong:from canon)**

'ugg...no, come on break free' thought Naruto 'yes, I did it' "Not so fast" **Kageton: Kage shiriken** Naruto cried out throwing a pair of shiriken which multiplied into fifty ending the two clones before they got to the girls. "Well, well it looks like we got a fighter" said Dasuke narrowly dodging the shiriken and jumping in the air **Doton: Mud Wave** he shouted gluing the three girls to separate trees "You're all by your self now, do you really think you can beat me a jonin; I was killing before you were born' said Dasuke "You've got some nice jutsu, maybe I'll get a little workout before I "play" with your friends. I hope you're ready to die here".

"I won't let you hurt my friends" said Naruto "Even if it kills me" before taking an offensive stance unknown to both his friends, and the Iwa Nin. **Kage bushin no jutsu** shouted Naruto making a good hundred clones appear. 'Holy crap this kids got shadow clones, so many as well; guess I'll have to use a little force' though Dasuke **Doton: Stone array formation** creating several large sized piles of stone to rise out of the ground on top of each other (like a rock snake or tree) **Doton: Array Blitzer** making the stones suddenly fire out like a (machine gun) the clones were wiped out leaving only three along with the original who was battered badly "Damn I've got to wipe him out quickly there's too much of an experience difference between us" said Naruto "Ok keep him back while I make the sighs" he told his clones "Rodger."

.........................................mean while........................With jonin............................................

"Hey are we done now?" asked Kurenai as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Yes we are...much faster than i thought as well" said Kakashi pulling his book out.

"(Hic) "Good..." slurred Asuma.

"Lets get back to the others" exclaimed Kurenai before jumping off (to get away from Asuma)

"Well...might as well" said Kakashi before he and Asuma took off after Kurenai.

'I,ve got a bad feeling about them' thought Kurenai 'I hope the're all right'.

............................................................Back to Rookies..................................................................................................

One clone ran at him with a pair of kunai in hand while the other two started flipping through hand sighs as fast as they could. Dasuke quickly took care of the charging clone before hearing **Soiton: Aqua Rendon** turning his head he saw four medium jet streams fly at him, quickly he jumped in the air, but not before hearing **Futon: Eagles Currant** and with this both Dasuke and the jet streams were hit with a quick yet powerful gust of wind **Combination attack: Frosty Globe** it wasn't till then that Dasuke noticed the streams had partially frozen over and had expanded around him freezing him in place. 'Wow...is that really Naruto?' thought the remaining members of the rookie nine.

'Oh shit a combo making ice?' panicked Dasuke "Too easy you brat" **Doton: Stone Eruption**

With this a giant stone tower shot out of the ground under Dasuke pushing him out of danger. **Doton: Avalanche** Dasuke chuckled dropping boulders on the two clone knocking them out of existence "now where is the real worm" he said before spotting him to his left making hand sighs "Ohh no you don't" **Katon: Flaming Screamer** spouted Dasuke making a fast moving fireball fly at him **Doton: Mud wall** was heard before a wall of…well mud formed blocking the attack. "What the hell? Ohh I see, there's two more clones hiding behind him" "You won't hurt anyone anymore

**............................................................................(Insert:Strong and Stride:fron canon)**

**Katon: Dragon Flame Bombs** called out Naruto before inhaling and jumping in the air, spitting out a huge amount of smaller fire balls along with a giant sized one. Dasuke managed to dodge most of them but got smacked with several smaller ones which exploded causing painful third degree burns all over him. "Ahh you bastard die!" Dasuke screamed pulling out a blade and stabbing Naruto threw the gut causing spasms of pain to flow through him.

"Ahh" screamed Naruto "Do you like my technique? It causes extreme pain because I'm drying out your insides with chakra" Laughed Dasuke. Yet even though Naruto was dying he grabbed onto Dasuke tightly preventing his escape "What are you doing you brat just die already"

"I told you…(hack) that you won't hurt my friends…NOW!" called out Naruto. "What?" said Dasuke before noticing that two clones of Naruto had hidden in the bush right next to them "Hhhhhyyyaaaaaa" they screamed out before stabbing Dasuke through with a pair of zamatos. "Curses…not yet" said Dasuke before noticing a paper bomb had placed on his back "Ohh…shit" was all he could spit out before hit went off.

…BOOM. It exploded sending both Dasuke and Naruto in different directions.

"Naruto!" cried out the girls as well as Shikamaru, and Choji who had regained consciousness during the battle…and then it was all over.

"Is he…dead?" Shikamaru mumbled just loud enough to be heard by the others.

"No…he…can't be…please no" choked Hinata before balling in tears…still stuck to the tree. "There's no way…he's gone" said Ino before starting to cry as well.

**Parasitic insects: Blitzer **called out Shino causing his insects to shred through the mud confining them all. "We must check…hurry" Shino said before they all ran (minus Sasuke and Kiba who is still in sleepy land) in the direction he flew.

Lying a couple hundred meters from the battle field they found him in a small crater, "Naruto-kun" cried Hinata before grabbing him tightly trying to help him as best as she could (yes grabbing him isn't helping) "he…hey guys…is everyone ok?" choked out Naruto quietly. "Yes…we're all fine Naruto please just hang on" said Ino trying not to cry from seeing his condition. "Here I've got some medical wrapping straps and some ointment… hurry we need to stop the bleeding now!" said Sakura whose whole opinion of Naruto had changed in the last week.

"Ohh shit he's falling asleep!" said Shikamaru "Hold on Naruto we'll have you wrapped up quickly…no sleeping" "So…tired" said Naruto before choking up a little blood. "I…can't stay…awake…any longer" and with that he passed out.

……………………………………….......................................**. "NARUTO!"................................................................................. **

**........................................(Don Don Don!)(wow i like that word)(what will happen next? will Naruto survive? ) **

**(..................................................................find out next chappie!)** (ahahaha evil clifhanger)

**Ninja handbook (*) means original jutsu (If sent a jutsu in a pm by viewer your props will be here as well)**

**Doton: Stone piston fist low B-ranked ***

**Doton: Ground Shark Assault Mid B-ranked ***

**Beast Mimicry: Tunneling Fang High C-ranked**

**Kageton: Kage (shadow) Shiriken Low A-ranked **

**Doton: Stone Array Formation Low B-Ranked(combo art with below is High B Ranked) ***

**Doton: Array Blitzer Low B-Ranked (Combo art with above is High B-Ranked) ***

**Soiton: Aqua Rendon Low B-Ranked (Combo with below is Mid B-Ranked) ***

**Futon: Eagles Currant Low B-Ranked (Combo With Above is Mid B-Ranked) ***

**Combonation Attack: Frosty globe Low A-Ranked ***

**Doton: Stone Eruption Mid B-Ranked ***

**Doton: Avalanche (Combo with Eruption is Low A-Ranked) ***

**Katon: Flaiming Screamer High C-Ranked ***

**Doton: Mud Wall High C-Ranked**

**Katon: Dragon Flame Bombs Mid-A Ranked **

_**Ok normal rant no jutsu **_

_**A. Poll is OVER! FINNALLY! and this is the final harem **_

_**Naruto/Hinata/Fem kyuubi/Ino/Kurenai/Momo(oc)/Hanabi/...?(oc)/Natsumi(oc from waves)/Tenten/Anko/Sasame/Tayuya/Shion/Temari(shock)/Sakura(shock)/(?)secret from contest winner "Hippo420"/ and.........Mikoto WON!(wow it'll take me a while to do this one)**_

_**HOLY CRAP! thats 6 more than i thought i would do...I realy didn't think sakura or Temari would make it(or even close)...weird. the (?) people won't be announced for a little while so sit back and enjoy(some people want to be surprised so...there you go!) **_

_**B. I will change ages of some people so its not as weird (like hanabi, kurenai, and (?) ) **_

_**C. i wrote that "Momohana" was from Kumo...Yah i ment to say Iwa (theres a reason) so i'll fix that soon. just know i ment IWA (okay?) **_

_**D. I'm told things are going to fast relationship wise. well it's not really it's more like "Hey he's not a Baka after all" thing not a "Omg! lets rape him as soon as we get him cornered" thing (Hinata doesn't count) **_

_**E Ohh No! Killer Bee is DOWN! let us all hope he survives and his rap teacher saves him (plus did you see Kisames sword? ROFL i'm sooooo going to put that in this fic somewere) lolz **_

**_F. SWEET! almost 5000 hits this month (yaayz) and a wopping 921 different people in one day (cries like girl) thanks guys! _**

**_G. New poll! (i love polls) _**

_**Hope everyone is doing okay out there. if i don't post again till thanksgiving well...HAPPY THANKSGIVING **_

.....................................................................................(Omake) .......(thanksgiving Konoha)

Sasuke: Okay how do we stuff something thats aready dead?

Sakura: You put something in it like this (puts a small chicken in a turkey) see now thats done!

Naruto: Heh! you think thats stuffed? i'll show you stuffed (Pushes them both out of the kitchen) go sit down and wait for a REAL COOK to stuff it!

Sakura/Sasuke: Fine!

..........(5 hours later)

Kakashi: hey guys, food ready yet?

Sasuke: Dobe's is finishing it up so grab a seat

Sakura: why do i have the feeling this will get weird

Kakashi: well he is the Most unpredicable ninja ever so...lets see how he does this.

.........(ten min later)

Naruto: Okay! while my clones get it i'll just say this...long ago man shoved one animal up another animals ass then cooked it

Everyone else: ?

Naruto: But this is Konoha People! we can do better (clones come out with a HUGE piece of meat)

Sakura: what is that! (Kakashi drops book)(sasuke drools like school girl over boy)

Naruto: A song bird stuffed in a chicken inside a turkey inside a deer inside a wild boar inside a cow inside of a Huge Fish...with LOTS of stuffing!

(sakura faints, sasuke gets chainsaw, and kakashi says grace before attacking it with Bare Hands!

..................................................(lolz JA NE ALL TUAOA MORRISTO FOX)


	9. Memories,and Large Pains

...................................................................Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

.........................Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

...........................Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

...................................................................Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

......................Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

...............................................Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

....................................................................Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

_

* * *

_

…………………………………..................................…**. (Ninja art: last time no jutsu)**

Lying a couple hundred meters from the battle field they found him in a small crater, "Naruto-kun" cried Hinata before grabbing him tightly trying to help him as best as she could (yes grabbing him isn't helping) "he…hey guys…is everyone ok?" choked out Naruto quietly. "Yes…we're all fine Naruto please just hang on" said Ino trying not to cry from seeing his condition. "Here I've got some medical wrapping straps and some ointment… hurry we need to stop the bleeding now!" said Sakura whose whole opinion of Naruto had changed in the last week.

"Ohh shit he's falling asleep!" said Shikamaru "Hold on Naruto we'll have you wrapped up quickly…no sleeping"

"So…tired" said Naruto before choking up a little blood. "I…can't stay…awake…any longer" and with that he passed out.

……………………………………….......................................**. "NARUTO!"................................................................................. **

………………................................................………**. (DON, DON, DON!) **

………………………...............................**. (Chapter 8: Memories, and large pains…) **

……………………………..............................…**. (Ninja art: New chappie at last!)**

"Ohh crap…he's asleep" said Shikamaru shaking the blond, trying to awaken him…to know avail. "Why is that bad?" asked Choji who was still groggy and sore from hitting the tree earlier "I mean he fought a Jonin for craps sake, he's probably really tired as well as hurt, can't he sleep?"

"If the reason for unconsciousness is resulting from trauma or blood inefficiently flowing through ones being, one could permanently ascend into a comatose like stasis" Replied Shino who was trying to stop the bleeding on the blonds leg.

"What the hell are you even saying?" Asked Kiba who had just caught up to the others "And what the hell happened to the idiot and that Jonin guy?" at this everyone glared at Kiba. "Naruto-san here defeated him in one on one combat" said Shino "And I said…with words higher than a first graders vocabulary is that Naruto could go into a coma or even die if he sleeps because of blood loss." Causing Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Kiba's eyes to open wide…for different reasons.

"Wait Naruto beat that guy? There's no way he could have done that! Sasuke and me couldn't win how the hell could he?" exclaimed Kiba earning more glares from the group. "Well he did beat him…he showed A lvl of strength I never thought he possessed" said Shikamaru who along with Shino continued to try to keep the blood from flowing out of the blond.

"You know you all could ummmm…HELP HERE! You know?" at this point everyone (even Kiba) snapped out of la la land and tried to help out as best as they could.

"Can you tell how bad his injuries are Shino?" asked Sakura who almost lost what little she had in her stomach after seeing the extent of Narutos wounds.

"He took a lot of damage…" said Shino "He has several broken ribs, multiple large flesh wounds, he was impaled, and I'm guessing his skull was fractured as well." at this Hinata and Ino paled (if possible) "B-but he'll be okay…right?" Ino asked hoping that maybe just maybe this was a nightmare and that she wouldn't lose her teammate do to her own weakness (in her mind) "I'm not sure Ino we've got to stop his bleeding and get him stable first…he needs a medic but we don't have one so we've got to do our best" said Shikamaru finally finished with Narutos chest "Come let's get him by that tree, Kiba you and Shino grab Sasuke too"

"Fine" mumbled Shino.

"Got it" said Kiba who had, had enough looks at Naruto to turn him a little green.

And so Naruto was taken to a nearby tree. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru worked on saving Naruto, while Choji, Kiba, and Shino all began to secure the area so they would be ready for enemy attacks (meaning traps mostly) and that's were the picture here blurs…

………………...........................…….. (Meanwhile) (Somewhere) (Dark) (Inside Narutos head) (Or gut)

'_Hun… what?' Thought Naruto as he slowly and painfully picked himself out of a puddle in what looked like a corridor. It seemed to be built like a sewer or possibly an old mine. The passage seemed to go on, and on… puddles everywhere, dimly lit up by what looked like old tunnel lighting, the air was thick and misty, it also smelt foul, almost like blood…_

'_Where am I…' he pondered before holding his side in pain 'That's right I was fighting that guy…Wait! Did I get him? Is everyone okay? ...ohh I get it this must be hell…I must have died' he thought sadly as he remembered all the many times he had been called a monster…a demon and many other titles everyone of them said with such hate._

_He had even almost been executed several times in the past… he could remember it all… _

……………………_.................................…………. (Angsty teenage memory) (Of past) _

"_Kill the demon!" shouted several members of the council pointing at a 5 year old Naruto. "No let me have him so we can harness the power of the demon!" said an old guy with a pair of even older people behind him. "No he will be left alone!" shouted Sarutobi angered by the words of most of the council. "With all due respect hokage-sama he is dangerous" said a man with ghost like eyes "He needs to be either delt with or controlled immediately" called out a man with blondish hair. "Silence, he is to be left alone with this is my order as the 3__rd__ Hokage" said Sarutobi slamming his hand into the table. _

"_Let's vote shall we?" said a very tired and annoyed pineapple haired man "all in favor of his execution" some hands go up "all in favor of Danzo training him into a mindless killer of doom" several hands go up "all in favor is listening to the Hokage in something he's way above in knowledge than the rest of us in" some hands go up and Danzo snarled. _

"_It's official…though barely due to the Hokage counting as 1/4__th__ of the council's vote Naruto is to be left to himself" _

……………………………................................................_.. (One year later) _

"_Get out of here you Monster!" shouted the woman in charge of the orphanage chasing a 6 year old Naruto out into the cold of October "And don't Ever come back!" _

……………………………………........................................_. (Three weeks later) _

"_Ohh are you hungry little boy?" asked a man handing a very skinny, barely clothed Naruto a small plate of food. "Th…thank you s…sir" the boy said before attacking it recklessly. _

_After finishing however he noticed that his stomach felt funny, right before he began to throw up continuously blood included. "Ahahahaha did you really think I would give you something after what you did six years ago Demon?" and with that he walked away leaving a very weak, still puking Naruto to fend for himself._

…………………………………….........................................…_. (One year later) _

'_Come on come on need a hiding place' thought Naruto barely dodging a shiriken thrown by on of the members of the mob right at his heels "Come back demon…it's time to pay your dues" they called out chasing said boy through the streets. The Anbu the hokage assigned to keep watch over him were too busy playing go fish to help the boy out. The boy knew he was probably screwed 'Why? Why always on my birthday does it get even worse' Naruto wondered…before noticing he had run into a dead end…. "Ohh sh…. _

……………………………………_....................................……… (Three days later) _

'_Okay I thought I was a goner' thought Naruto who had been kicked out of the hospital by the staff so they could "Help real people" or some such line.(Hokage had left) He walked up to a small cart with a man selling food "Umm could I get this" said Naruto pointing at an apple "Grunt 80 ryo" said the man giving the boy a mean stare "80! But the sign says 20" Naruto said "Price change" stated the man as Naruto handed over most of what little he had left over to the man equaling 80 before taking the apple and leaving. _

"_Thief!" shouted the man at the cart causing the locals to pull weapons so they could "Remove the culprit" _

"_Here we go again" said Naruto before running off so another hospital trip wasn't needed. _

…………………............................ _(End of memories) (There are lots more yet I won't do more right now)_

_  
A swoosh sound broke him from his angsty thoughts 'what was that?' he wondered before hearing in again "It's coming from that way…I guess I'll follow it…nothing better to do" and so down the hall he went…not noticing the fact that his pants were dry as soon as he left the water… _

_After what seemed like an hour he came to a very large room with a cage in the middle of the wall. Said cage door seemed to be at least 100 ft, tall and the same wide, on the door about eight ft. up a piece of paper about the size of a normal page was stuck to the gate, the symbol of the word "SEAL" was written on it. _

_As he got closer he heard a small sound inside the gate before a voice was heard. _

"_**Come closer…child"**__ the voice sounded deep and angry yet Naruto still came closer until… A large claw shot out of the cage and grabbed him before pulling him to the cage _

"_**Heh, Heh, Heh got you brat!"**__ said a very loud booming voice before trying to squeeze the life out of him… as extreme pain ran through his body he screamed loudly to the voices delight "Yes scream, your pain is most amusing" …the claw pulled him into the cage… or tried before the "SEAL" activated knocking Naruto out of the claw and away from the gate _

"_**Argg Damn seal, I will break free…no cage can hold me for long"**__ shouted the voice _

_After about ten minutes or so Naruto had recovered from the pain…enough to turn and face the cage only to be shocked and be more scared than ever in his life. _

_Standing right at the gate was a fox, a HUGE one! With an evil grin on its face, the smell of blood and pain coming off it, and nine large tails swinging from its backside…Wait NINE? _

"_What…are…you?" choked Naruto barely able to speak both from the pain and from the sheer evil dripping from the being _

"_**I am the Kyubbi no kitsune…The fox of nine tails!"**__ it boomed causing Naruto to nearly pass out from its sheer volume. _

"_But that's not possible the fourth killed you! …ohh wait… that's right I'm dead so of course you're here. _

"_**Ahahahaha you think you are dead think again stupid ningen (human) this is your mindscape I still exist"**__ called out the Beast as its tails lashed out causing loud and painful shock waves to rip through the room knocking Naruto off his feet…again. _

"_But how your supposed to be dead" said a now confused yet still terrified Naruto. _

"_**You think a puny ningen can kill me? Hah what a laugh your 4**__**th**__** Hokage could only seal my power inside of a baby…You! Ahahahaha"**__ laughed the fox gleefully. _

"_Ohh…that makes since I guess…so that's why everybody hates me…because I'm a monster…not fully human…not fully demon…just…a monster" and then he started to cry a little. _

"_**UGGGG this is why I HATE humans...just die already and give me your body!"**__ shouted a very pissed off fox of tails plus nine. _

……………………………..................................……………_.. (And so…ten min later...) _

"_Shut up you fox! You can't have my body, in fact I'll probably just kill myself when I wake up to both take you and me out of this world so everyone can live happily." Said Naruto still scared silly by the demon in front of him. _

"_And so… I'm leaving…and…I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" _

"_**Shut up human! I'll kill you"**__ insert random eat your friends and all you care about ranting. _

'_Stupid…wait is that a seal?' thought Naruto looking at the foxes eyes._

_In both of them a small seal of some sort was present. _

"_If I'm not dead yet I'll do it later…and this is my mindscape right? So I'll get that seal off your eyes before a go." But before it was removed the fox used its own mind to cause Naruto to see all the times he was hunted, beaten, poisoned, cut, raped, and was called a monster. _

"_AHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto right before removing the seals from the fox's eyes. _

"_**AHHHHHHH stupid human"**__ called out the fox who started to bang its head into the wall. _

"_Heh well I've had enough so…goodbye…Kyubbi…" said Naruto in pain before disappearing into nothing… _

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? AND WHATS WITH THE SEAL ON KYUBBI? WILL NARUTO KILL HIMSELF, OR WILL SOMETHING RANDOM AND DUMB HAPPEN INSTEAD? HOW WILL SASUKE TAKE TO BEING "ONE UPPED" BY NARUTO? AND WILL KAKASHI GET HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS? FIND OUT...LATER!**

Okay Ninja Art: rant no jutsu!

A. Kiba will eventually stop being bashed and be one of "the guys" ...later (if you like bashing of kiba i'm doing him, sakura, and asuma next fic (kakashi and sasuke maybe)

B. new poll (sigh again) this one about adding something...fun yet slightly creepy to some guys

C. Attention! go to either Ravercozy (aka boss man) or my profile if you want to join... TUAOA the site (yaayz) for those wanting to know what TUAOA means (The Ultimate Alliance Of Authers) we now have a site so...check us out or even join up. we talk about stuff ask questions and help one another out (NO FLAMERS ALOUD) its just for us guys who like naruto fanfics (mostly naru/hina)...(or naru/harems with hina in it)

D. Sorry posting soooooooooooo late had a VERY CRAZY weekend (involving weirdness)

E. HOLY CRAP! did you see canon? kisame is DEAD (plays taps with a kazoo)

G. No naruto isn't a wus this chapter. he just had a LOT in his mind and so it collaped (causeing winyness) 

H. due to the last poll as well as sasukes...unknown fate sasukes mom may or may not stay in harem (30% chance of leaving)

Later all........................................................ja ne TUAOA:Morristofox


	10. Angst in bed

...................................................................Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

.........................Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

...........................Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

...................................................................Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

......................Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

...............................................Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

....................................................................Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

………………………………………………………………… **(Chapter nine: Angst in bed)**

………………………………………………………………… **(Ninja art: past Emo) (Stuff)**

"_Shut up you fox! You can't have my body, in fact I'll probably just kill myself when I wake up to both take you and me out of this world so everyone can live happily." Said Naruto still scared silly by the demon in front of him. _

"_And so… I'm leaving…and…I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" _

"_**Shut up human! I'll kill you"**__ insert random eat your friends and all you care about ranting. _

'_Stupid…wait is that a seal?' thought Naruto looking at the foxes eyes._

_In both of them a small seal of some sort was present. _

"_If I'm not dead yet I'll do it later…and this is my mindscape right? So I'll get that seal off your eyes before I go." But before it was removed the fox used its own mind to cause Naruto to see all the times he was hunted, beaten, poisoned, cut, raped, and was called a monster. _

"_AHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto right before removing the seals from the fox's eyes. _

"_**AHHHHHHH stupid human"**__ called out the fox who started to bang its head into the wall. _

"_Heh well I've had enough so…goodbye…Kyubbi…" said Naruto in pain before disappearing into nothing… _

………………………………………. (Ninja art: stuff that's new jutsu)

_Floating…nothingness…emptiness…this is what Naruto experienced as he "levitated" around in a strange place. "Huh…where is this…where am I... who am I?" he wondered before an incredible pain shot through his body. "Ohh that's right…I'm Naruto" he thought as his memories began to return to him. _

_As he continued to "float" around many pictures of his past floated through the emptiness. _

_All of which reminded him of the simple fact…he was alone, completely alone. _

'_Becoming Hokage…is my dream…my promise to the old man…but…even if I one day do become the hokage…I will still be alone…yet…even if I am still alone…I will still do my best…to prevent anyone from my fate…the whole fox thing makes this a whole lot tougher though' Naruto then shook away the memories and pondered on how to leave. "Is this part of my mindscape? Well then I should be able to leave…ok here it goes!" _

_And with this in mind the boy faded out of existence yet again… _

**............................................................... (Meanwhile)**

'Uhhh…huh wha…where am I now?' wondered Naruto who had cracked his eyes open before noticing he was bandaged up 'huh… I guess I did live…'

He then looked around the area; it was a tent as far as he could figure out, possibly a shinobi militia tent. He could here the sounds of multiple people out working at what he could not guess.

He was in a small cot wrapped up tight in a large blanket, to his right was some medical equipment, and straight ahead was a cart with all sorts of herbs, medicines, and needles. And then to his right was a head…

Wait a head? On closer inspection it was two heads one belonged to Hinata his teammate the other one belonged to Ino 'my team' he thought before noticing that they were both sniffling 'how did I miss that?'

As he tried to move he found out that both girls had fallen asleep, how did he find out? Well he didn't till he moved…and they woke up.

"Huh…naru…Naruto (-Kun)!" They both cried out before Hinata tackled him…Ino wasn't too far behind.

"I thought you were going to die" Hinata wailed while wrapping her arms around him.

"You jerk! You would go and kill yourself off and leave us by ourselves" Ino cried out after letting him go. Naruto tried to respond, but couldn't because Hinata had grabbed on tight and was both reopening his wounds as well as making it a trifle bit difficult to breath…which resulted in him changing about six different colors.

After three or four minutes (seemed like an hour to Naruto) Ino looked up waiting for him to reply back and noticed…he couldn't breath. "Hinata stop he's suffocating" Ino exclaimed causing Hinata to drop him with a Huge blush. "S…sorry Naruto-kun" she said yet in her mind… 'I touched Naruto-kun!' she would have fainted if she hadn't noticed he was in pain.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry" she cried out while laying him down and checking his injuries "please, please forgive me" she repeated over and over while repairing his chest bandage. "It's…ok…Hinata-chan I'm ok" he grunted although he did smart a bit he still managed to give her one of his real smiles 'she actually is worried?' he pondered this a little before Ino came over and helped finish his wrapping. "Is everybody ok? Asked Naruto to which Ino replied "Yes everyone is fine…well Kiba and Sasuke are pissed that they got beat so quickly but that's there problem"

"So Sakura stopped bleeding?" he then asked "Yes we delt with that as well…after you collapsed we managed to hold both you and Sakura together until sensei showed back up…she panicked, grabbed you while Kakashi grabbed Sakura, and took off for Nagasaki hill; which is where we are now and well that's the whole story" Ino stated.

"So…how long has it been?" Naruto asked "three days" Ino replied "we didn't think you would make it."

"Probably shouldn't have" Naruto muttered thinking back on his discovery of the fox, Ino missed it but Hinata didn't…lip reading was a good skill. On the outside she was her usual shy blushy self but on the inside well… 'Naruto-kun is…unhappy he is alive? Why? And why is everyone back in the village so mean to him' she wanted to ask but do to her shy nature it was left …unasked. 'maybe sensei or someone else knows' before she could think anymore Ino grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room "Ok then you need to rest so…we will leave the room so get some sleep" Ino stated before pulling Hinata all the way out. "Umm ok?" He said before closing his eyes to attempt sleep…

"Ok spill it" Ino said to Hinata after pulling her to a more remote location. "Wha...what are you talking about? Asked Hinata shyly "don't try hide it I know something is on your mind involving Naruto…don't forget while I'm not the best at this but I am a Yamanaka it's in my blood to deduce this stuff" Ino stated while placing her hands on her hips. "W…well umm it's something… I heard Naruto-kun say well it's almost like…he wasn't happy to have lived…"

"You must be imagining things girl I mean why would that be huh? He probably is really tired after that fight and is still a little mixed up in the head so…don't worry he'll be fine so just calm down and let's go tell sensei that Naruto woke up well let him sleep and thank him properly when he wakes up"

"Ohh umm ok" Hinata said as Ino once again grabbed her hand and led her off.

……………………………………………… **(Two hours later)**

"Well so much for sleeping" Naruto said quietly "man I don't want to sleep I want to train some…sigh

Ohh well" just then a slight knock was heard out side his room "Naruto are you awake?" asked a voice he recognized as his sensei Kurenai

"Umm…yes sensei" he said though not very loud do to his injuries it was still a little hard to talk loudly.

The door opened and a very relived Kurenai entered the room 'I'm so glad he is ok…his injuries were fatal yet not only did he survive but is awake and can even talk and sit up a little…his recovery time is phenomenal.'

"So how do you feel" Kurenai asked. "Well I won't lie I've felt better" Naruto joked "but…I'm glad everybody is safe."

"Thanks to you Naruto…though I have to ask why did you try to fight that man?" she asked "The odds of you wining were not in your favor."

"Because my teammates were in trouble" Naruto said "I wasn't going to abandon them…and let him hurt them…you know who he was."

"Yes I do…though I'm surprised that you do" Kurenai said.

"Well a ninja needs to balance his ability…to cover weaknesses so…I studied a bingo book a jonin dropped to memorize who my potential opponents are" he said shocking Kurenai once again.

'He is so much smarter than what I was told' she thought 'not only that but he managed to beat a jonin that's MY level in the book in a one on one fight, I was told by the others he used other jutsu decides **Kage Bushin **but where did he learn them from? Possibly his parents' maybe?'

"Well luck or no you fought very well…much better than a normal genin can I am proud of you, I am sure your parents will be to." It is at this moment that Kurenai notices his face drop.

"I…don't have any…" Naruto says without any emotion alarming Kurenai

"I…I'm sorry for bringing it up Naruto I really didn't mean it" she said 'Damn way to go Kurenai way to upset him…the poor guy is an orphan…wait an orphan? So he didn't learn anything from them most likely…geez I really don't know much about my team do I? I will have to learn as much as possible as soon as I can…maybe the hokage has something on him in his file I can read.'

"Its ok sensei I never knew them…I've been by myself my whole life so I can deal" Naruto stated.

"Ohh I see…so what orphanage did you go to?" asked Kurenai trying to learn more about him, yet once again his face went sour.

"Well…I don't remember the name it was so long ago" he said.

"Naruto you stay at the orphanage until either you become 13 years old or you become a ninja i.e. a genin" she said.

"Well…only for normal people…I was kicked out when I was hmmm six?" he said as he pondered out loud what year it was leaving Kurenai in shambles.

'WHAT! They kicked him out! Why would they do that? What human could throw a six year old boy onto the streets like that! When I get back to the village heads will roll!' she mentally screamed in her head

'It's not even like he was disruptive; not that that would be an exemptible excuse for this! Who would throw such a cute little guy like this out? I mean…wait did I just say cute again?!' now a small blush came to her face.

"Sensei are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto sitting up "You look a little hot are you sick?" shaking her from her thoughts.

"Ohh umm just fine Naruto just umm…a little warm that's all" she said fighting back her blush…only to have it worsen after seeing…Narutos chest.

'Holy crap!' her mind shouted out 'he's more ripped than most jonin! An eight pack at age thirteen? I didn't even think it was possible…though he looks really hot with it, NO bad Kurenai bad thoughts no time for this! …maybe later' it took all her available energy to force her self to stop blushing.

"Ok well I will leave you here to rest some more ok?" she asked him.

"Ok sensei…I promise I will get better soon so I'm not sitting around useless" he said.

"Naruto you have done a most excellent job! Don't think you are a bother at all, the others would not be here if you hadn't beat him" Kurenai said "You did good Very good and I think you will find some very grateful friends once you recover…so please rest and leave your worries behind."

"Ohh…Okay sensei" he said before climbing back under the covers.

As soon as she left he started to drift off again, his last thoughts were 'maybe…I'm not completely alone."

………………………………………………**.. (Meanwhile) **

"How could the dobe beat him when I couldn't" Sasuke was furious, after he had awoken from his little tree slamming he found out that Naruto had fought him…and won! "I will get his secrets…they aren't necessary for him. Only I should have them," and then he smirked "ohh well when I finally "Get Him" I will just get more bang for my buck.

And so…the last Uchiha sat there thinking of all sorts of ways to painfully kill his brother…and best place to purchase bondage equipment…

……………………………………………………**. (Choke cough gay creep cough, cough) **

**Well that was...something **

**Sorry for taking sooooooooo long (life comes at you fast) alright umm...rant time! **

**A. Did you see canon! Holy Crap man he looks more like a Yu-gi-oh card than a ninja now (lolz) looking forword to this upcoming fight! **

**B. Poll closed: Tie! soooooooo i will genderbend someone YET! it will be a miner person so...no issues with a female itachi (crap would have been funny) ohh well **

**C. another poll! (Yes i am trying to annoy) (I like polls it's a great way to ask what you guys want!) (I do write this for your viewing needs) **

**D. Ok Finnally decided and...Mikoto stays! (will find a way to make it work) (if you got a possible idea for how pm me) **

**E. I most likely won't be able to post chapter on christmas week :( sorry guys i'll make it up to you some how **

**F. tossing around the idea of adding one more O'C' to harem if you think it's a bad move plz tell me (I want to know!) **

**G. I am not moving relationships to fast...I think it's right about where it should be (Some are faster that others) **

**H. We have more guys now at TUAOA our own little site (yaayz) If you would like to look around or possibly join us the link is on my profile (Also Ravercozy's profile as he is the boss) we are a group of Authers here on fanfic who **

**a. like naruto/hinata (or naruto/harems with hinata in it) b. like to rant a bit about canon (we watch then comment) **

**and c. like to ask questions,chat, and add ideas for other Authers. if this interests you check us out! **

**I. I have written a one shot, this one shot is a pre-prelude to this story; It is a christmas fic based off there 11th year **

**called "A present for knucklehead" **

**youtube video off the week...White And Nerdy: by weird Al (He is awesome) **

**..................................... Ja ne All TUAOA:Morristofox (Mod and right hand man err left hand man for TUAOA)**


	11. Medical naruto?

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

………………………..............................………………………… _**(Last chapter of stuff jutsu)**_

……………………………………….........................................………**.. (Meanwhile) **

"How could the dobe beat him when I couldn't" Sasuke was furious, after he had awoken from his little tree slamming he found out that Naruto had fought him…and won! "I will get his secrets…they aren't necessary for him. Only I should have them," and then he smirked "ohh well when I finally "Get Him" I will just get more bang for my buck.

And so…the last Uchiha sat there thinking of all sorts of ways to painfully kill his brother…and best place to purchase bondage equipment…

…………………………………………………..............…**. (Choke cough gay creep cough, cough) **

**............................................................................. (Chapter 10 med Naruto?)**

**.................................................................... (Ninja art: finally new stuff jutsu)**

"Ohh my back" said Naruto flexing his muscles slowly from side to side. It had been three days; three days of rough sleep, bad food (normal to him) and extreme boredom. 'Ok I'm feeling a lot better, amazing how a bit of sleep can make you feel' he then frowned 'bet that's cause of the fox, man this will be really hard to be hokage with the stupid fox, at least I finally know why I'm hated so much. It's because I'm a monster…'

He then shook his head "don't have time for emo thoughts besides that's duck butts job." He then put on a shirt given to him to replace his old one and left the room.

During his walk he had a decent view of his whereabouts 'looks like a fort a big fort at that he said noticing all the workers doing things from carving large spiked logs to passing out weaponry. 'Wonder where the others are' he pondered before noticing the other tents to his left 'wow not very good ninja if a didn't notice those earlier…I'll start there' he said heading for the first one

After looking around awhile Naruto found Choji in a kitchen room 'Heh that's Choji all right'

"Hey Choji what we up to in here?" he asked causing the plump lad to turn around quickly. "Naruto you're awake and walking at that we thought you was a goner for sure" the boy set the cookbook down and walked over towards Naruto "you sure you're well enough to walk?" he asked with a small frown.

"Probably I mean I don't hurt that much so it's all gravy" the blond replied "so what you up to in here?"

To this the plump boy smirked "the other cooks here are on break so I'm watching the food till they come back! Its my job, and I'm proud of it" he exclaimed causing Naruto to smile "well I won't bug you if you are busy so I'll come back later maybe" Choji then replied "don't worry man I don't have to do much at the moment not much is cooking quite yet" Naruto then scratched the back of his head "I still need to find me some work…hey Choji where do I get a job?"

"Well…try the green tent three rows down the left side here but only if you're ready don't push it too hard" the boy replied "ohh I'm fine Choji nothing to worry about" just as Naruto turned to leave Choji stopped him "hey Naruto…thanks. If you hadn't beaten that guy none of us would have made it to sundown so…trying not to sound corny…thanks"

"Hey that's what leaf ninja do right? Help our comrades, besides I was a target just like you…I suppose I could have ran, but he would have hurt the girls. There was no way I would let that happen."

"Well most people wouldn't care enough to risk there life like that" Choji replied.

"Heh well…I guess I'm not like them…see yah Choji" and with that he left.

'Naruto…you are not like anyone I've ever met…I know I am not brave enough to do what you did…He is an example of what I want to be like…' Choji pondered on this as he returned to the pots…

On his way through the tent line outside Naruto bumped into Shikamaru (well tripped over the slacker is more appropriate) "Ohh hey Shikamaru…are you…asleep?"

"No… kinda wish I was though….hey are you supposed to be up and about? I saw your injuries…you should be in bed like a month, I'm surprised you are even awake let alone walking."

"Heh well I've never liked hospital beds" 'mostly cause they kick me out early and feed me bad food…if at all'

Shikamaru slowly stood up and stretched before facing the blond again "Well I'm not an expert so I can't tell you not to get up…just be careful ok?" then his face came within 12 centimeters (6in. roughly) of Narutos face "A word of caution, be careful around Sasuke, Kakashi, and Asuma…especially Asuma…I don't know why but he was pissy as hell when he heard you beat that guy the other day… something about "the evil demon is dangerous now!" or something like that, As for Kiba…might stay away from him as well, but he is less dangerous than the other three so, watch out ok man?"

"sigh well if I lived to please idiots I would be a secretary, not a ninja…still thanks for the heads up…ok I'm off to the big green tent over yonder so…I'll see you later" and so he left Shikamaru in search of the tent.

'Just be careful man…wonder why Kakashi and Asuma dislike him so bad…he isn't a bad person once you get to know him, always kept to himself quietly during class in our last couple years; I mean I understand Kiba and Sasuke but not the other two…I'll have to look into this…after my nap' Shikamaru then flopped back over onto the ground his last thoughts before sleep overtook him was 'troublesome sensei's.'

And so once again Naruto headed for the tent of green…before hearing a scream in a nearby medical tent.

'What the…' he then went towards said tent in hopes he could help out in some way…

…………………………………………………….......................………**.. (Meanwhile) **

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino had been all working in the supply store houses as clerks (I.e. counting and shifting boxes) and were on break finally. The three girls all sat in a semicircle on some rough logs used as chairs to eat lunch. "Man am I happy to be out of there" Sakura said while pulling out her lunch box before noticing that neither Ino, nor Hinata had pulled out there lunches. Both girls just seemed to…zone out like they were in thought. "Hey are you two going to eat? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned about her colleges. Neither Hinata nor Ino replied causing Sakura to ask again "Hey are you ok?" This time both of them snapped out of there thoughts. "Ano- did you say something?" Hinata asked quietly. "Ok what is it?" Sakura asks causing Ino and Hinata to look troubled again. "Well…we are worried about Naruto I guess" Ino stated "What if he doesn't make it" says Hinata before tearing up. "He'll be fine" Sakura states…almost too quickly. "Do you even care?" Ino says angrily "he saved all three of us from being raped by that freak! It almost killed him, and you act like you don't even care about it!"

To this Sakura flinched "well I…" "Ohh save it, we all know Sasuke is the only thing ever on your mind anymore, everyone else could die and you wouldn't even notice" Ino said with spite. "That's not true Ino I do care, Naruto is strong he'll make it…" (Sakura starts to cry here)

…………………………………………………...........................………. (Mental battle)

'**Cha! Did you see that fight? Naruto kick his ass all over the place…Sasuke was beaten in one move!'**

'That's not fair Sasuke-kun was just…unlucky in that fight.'

'**Ok…are we even the same person here? Let's go over the list here ahem**

**Sasuke_ arrogant, rude, emo, bad hair, would abandon you like the plague at random, semi strong, and only mildly attractive.**

**Naruto_ Kind, calm, quiet, long thick blond hot hair, obviously loyal, really strong (I mean he beat a jonin for craps sake) and probably is hotter than a fireball under that jacket. **

'Naruto isn't all that'

'**I can add more things to his list probably… sigh he used to like us, ask us out, comment on our hair, even stood up for us a couple times back when we first started the academy, and yet we never thanked him or got to know him at all… sigh'**

'…'

'Well we are ninja now so… we can learn a little about him…maybe, so quit the weird stuff'

………………………………………………........................…………….. (Mental crap over)

"Well when I see him next I'm going to thank him bet his parents will be proud of him when he gets home" Ino says with a smile.

"Ano-Naruto-kun has no parents" says Hinata sadly causing both Ino and Sakura to stare at her.

"No wait he doesn't?" says Ino "did they die?" "Ano nobody knows…he has been alone since he was a baby" Hinata said trying not to cry.

"Wow…I…I never knew…" Sakura said finding the ground very interesting.

'I really don't know jack about my team do I?' Ino thought 'he is all alone…yet he seems so…focused…I wonder if he is sad…'

After a group sigh the girls sat down, ate they're lunch, and left…right before Ino trips, banging up her leg pretty good.

"Ino are you hurt?" Hinata says dropping her backpack quickly to help her teammate.

"Ahh it stings" Ino states while holding onto her leg, "let's take her to the infirmary Sakura says while helping Hinata support Ino up.

"No…if you take me there everyone will think I'm a pathetic ninja, what kind of kunoichi trips and falls?"

"Ino it will get infected…it looks pretty bad to me we need to take you" Sakura says, "Got the other side Hinata? "Yes I've got it" "Ok let's head that way" the trio left headed in the direction of the closest med tent.

…

…

…

Imagine the surprise when they get there and find Naruto in a doctor's garb helping to treat several wounded shinobi from that days fighting.

"Na-na-na-Naruto! (Kun)" all three said at once.

"Huh…ohh hey be with you in a sec" a voice from behind them startling them. All three turn to find…another Naruto coming thru with a cart containing multiple bottles and treatment ointments.

Upon closer inspection three more Narutos were scattered around the room helping the doctors and nurses with odd jobs as well as bandaging and ointment plastering patients. To say the trio was shocked was an understatement 'Naruto (kun) is ok!' was a combined thought here.

"Naruto…how are you awake?! On top of that walking?!" said Ino in a raised voice.

"I heal a little faster than normal so…I'm all set to go" said Naruto. (a Naruto anyway)

"Ok set Ino down here" Naruto said as one of the nurses comes over. "I can do this one Miss Meichi" Naruto said "It's a miner injury"

"Well ok if you need assistance ask" the nurse said before heading over to one of the other patients.

"Wow Ino what happened? Asked Naruto…not getting a reply.

After about five or six seconds Ino and Hinata both grabbed onto Naruto (Sakura didn't but was up in his face…so to speak) "your ok!" both said.

"Yah…sorry about not getting better earlier" Naruto said.

"You recovered from a month long injury in five days…that's…inhuman" Sakura states.

'Heh well…I'm…not' Naruto thought sadly.

"Ok let's see your leg" hmmm well it's not too bad here let me fix this" Naruto made a clone who got a couple items from the cart, all the while Ino's face lit up a little 'he has my leg (injury is between her knee and thigh) it took about 3min to treat and bandage her wound, three min of blushing, a jealous girl or two, and Narutos running back and forth.

"Ahh there we are all done…I wouldn't walk more than needed for a day or two to help it heal ok?" Naruto said.

"o-o-ok" Ino said still unnerved from the treatment.

"I didn't know you knew medical stuff" Sakura said mildly impressed. "Well…I studied on it a bit…me working here was just…

……………………………….....................……….. (Que flashback no jutsu) (Monkey flips switch)

"_Hey is he ok?"_ _asked Naruto pointing at a ninja missing part of the skin on his face. _

"_He will be soon" said a doctor walking over "Do you need help?" Naruto then asked "I am looking to help out somewhere and I know both first aid as well as basic medical treatment."_

"_Well we are spread out pretty thin…ok then grab a suit, gloves, and that cart and help me out here" said the doctor._

"_Gotcha" said Naruto already halfway there._

………………………………………........................…… (Flashback over) (Monkey flings poo)

"Ok then Naruto our shift is over for now…we start again at 4pm later on, can you make it back about that time?" asked the doctor impressed with the word done by the blond (imagine ten Narutos)

"Yes I will return then" Naruto says taking off his outfit.

"Good…welcome to the medical field" the doctor said "I'm Takashi the leader here, I'm impressed by your knowledge and usefulness, since your job is to help out till your recalled I would very much appreciate your continued assistance he said holding out a hand.

"You can count on me" Naruto said shaking the mans hand before leaving with the girls.

'Heh that kid is pretty good, he knew more that several of the trained nurses did…wonder if he will one day join the medical field as a medic, he would make it far…'

* * *

After a bit of mindless chatter Sakura said "well…I need to get back to my squad…see you guys later and umm Naruto?" "Yes Sakura-san?" "Thank you…for the other day…" "You don't need to thank me Sakura-san I wasn't going to let a man like him hurt anyone anymore" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled "well still…thank you" she then did a little bow then left.

"By the way…I haven't seen Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, or sensei around anywhere" Naruto said.

"Sensei left on a small spying mission earlier this morning" Ino explained "Kiba, Kakashi, and Shino left on a mission doing god knows what as for Asuma and Sasuke don't know don't care" she said with a little spite in her words.

"Wow are you mad at them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…you could say that" Ino said angrily thinking about Asuma and Sasuke's remarks earlier that week. Sasuke about Naruto and Asuma about both Naruto and Kurenai.

"Hmmm well…hey Hinata you are being so quiet at the moment" Naruto said causing her to jump a little.

"Ano I umm don't have much to say" she said thinking maybe he thought she was a weirdo or weak…the later almost made her tear up.

"Well you don't talk a lot often just curious…one of the things I like about you, you don't talk as much as others…kinda weird yet refreshing he said causing her to turn red, deep red 'Naruto-kun likes me?' (Near faint) "Ohh crud its time for me to return to the hospital area" Naruto said

So they walked to the tent. "Ok then Naruto Hinata and I have to get back as well…see you later" Ino said before they both left (Hinata still red as a beat)

Naruto walked in put on his suit and some gloves as well as took the name tag from Takashi saying "Naruto" on it.

"Ok then let's do this"

* * *

**A. Holy crap it has been awhile since i last posted (dodges rotten food) hey hey i'm sorry first was i went somewhere for christmas with no internet, thenI got back only to have church things to do, and finnally I have a semester of college coming on the 11th so...had a LOT on my mind, BUT i promise even if it takes forever i will finish this fic (expect at least 40 more chapters at the least cause i'm barely getting started here :)**

**B. Man Naruto finnally collapsed (waited for 40 chaps for that) (wish sasuke could just kill danzo and save us the trouble) (maybe die off as well)**

**C. My poll is still running i need more votes plz guys send more votes. (Its inportant to the storyline) (somewhat)**

**D. I bet you all want to know "How did naruto learn any of this stuff" right? well sorry the wait continues till wave mission (five chaps till start) (about 5 anyways)**

**E. (Repeat) To those looking for a group to join involving naruto/hinata pairing lovers (or naruto/hinata/harem) TUAOA (The ultimate Alliance Of Authers) is for you! we have quite a few members so far so join us plz as we help each other with story ideas, chat, ask questions, and comment on canon series. if interested link is on my profile (or ravercozys profile as he is boss) plz check us out and see if its for you!**

**F. (Repeat) I have a one shot christmas story written called "A present for knucklehead" you can check out. Its timeline is about two months from the start of the prelude.**

**...................................Ja ne all.....TUAOA:Morristofox....(AKA TUAOA's right err left hand man) (left handed) (lol)**


	12. Ugly encounters, Practice, and Departure

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

**………………………...................………………………… _(Last chapter of stuff jutsu)_**

"Hmmm well…hey Hinata you are being so quiet at the moment" Naruto said causing her to jump a little.

"Ano I umm don't have much to say" she said thinking maybe he thought she was a weirdo or weak…the later almost made her tear up.

"Well you don't talk a lot often just curious…one of the things I like about you, you don't talk as much as others…kinda weird yet refreshing he said causing her to turn red, deep red 'Naruto-kun likes me?' (Near faint) "Ohh crud its time for me to return to the hospital area" Naruto said

So they walked to the tent. "Ok then Naruto Hinata and I have to get back as well…see you later" Ino said before they both left (Hinata still red as a beat)

Naruto walked in put on his suit and some gloves as well as took the name tag from Takashi saying "Naruto" on it.

"Ok then let's do this"

**……………………...............…………………. (Secret style jutsu: Super late to post new!)**

**……………....................………………. (Chapter 11. Ugly encounters, Practice, and Departure)**

* * *

Exhausted Naruto flopped onto the small cot he had been assigned. Several days of moving equipment, sharpening kunai, and helping out at the medical facility had taken its toll on the blond; especially since his own injuries had not completely healed themselves.

In two days time the rookie 9 (as christened by some of the local shinobi) would be heading home.

"Man, it feels good to just rest over like this" Naruto said while collecting his small bag of things he had left on his bed earlier that morning. A whole week had past since he had joined up at the little tent of medics already, for the most part the experience had not been too bad… well it could have been better if a couple people would get off his case…

**……………………………….......……….. (Flashback arts: Le douche bags annoyance jutsu)**

"_Hey, you" Kiba shouted at Naruto whom had staggered towards the feeding tent (i.e. cafeteria) "How did you beat that guy huh?" Naruto too tired to argue with said individual just kept walking hoping that the food didn't taste as bad as normal hospital food. _

"_Hey I'm talking to you" Kiba growled out again causing Naruto to turn slightly "just plain luck man, so don't worry about it" Naruto groaned out not stopping his ascent to said food. "Heh we both know I'm stronger than you so it was a fluke heh, heh, heh" Kiba said doing a strange pose. "Yah, yah I know so strong" Naruto said while rolling his eyes._

**…………………………………............................…………… _(Right after eating)_**

"_Food wasn't as bad as I thought" the blond said patting his gut (yes he has been starved to the point that such food doesn't taste like !#$%) "Wait I sense" _

"_Well, well I find (Hic) the demon spawn," said Asuma bottle in hand while smoking. (Do not ask how that is possible) "Something I can do for you Asuma sensei?" said Naruto as his eyes searched around for a person or two. 'Ohh man not a person in sight, this isn't good, how did I not bother to notice nobody was around?' "(Hic) you can go die in a ditch where you belong freak," the drunk spouted before pulling out a kunai. _

"_Sensei look! A hot pair of blonds with booze over there!" Naruto said pointing behind Asuma. "What! Really where, where?" Asuma exclaimed while searching around not noticing a certain blond individual sneak off. 'That could have gotten messy' he thought before taking off for a more populated area; never noticing the other being hidden in a nearby tree. _

"_Troublesome" said the person 'Man Asuma is all over him, what's with this "Demon spawn" thing? I swear this is confusing, maybe his teammates know something about this.' He pondered a bit before taking off himself 'at least I didn't have to interfere'_

**………………………………………….................................……… _(That night)_**

'_Sigh, Shikamaru was right Asuma is on my ass. How will I be able to avoid him when we get back to the village?" Naruto continued to ponder before hearing a small noise behind him in some nearby bushes. "Ok come out of there" he called out, only to get an emo._

"_Heh well if it isn't dobe himself" Sasuke smirked… a very creepy smirk. 'Ohh come on, why do they all come at me in a single day?' "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said both annoyed as well as slightly angered. "Heh I want to know where you got your jutsu power from" was Sasuke's reply, "Someone like you belongs at my feet, so give me your power as I need it more than you" "Sasuke I worked hard for what little power I have, if the Uchiha are as strong as you say they are my jutsu should be too far underneath your gaze." Naruto said "Heh I will decide if they are of use to me or not. So hand them over to your superior." "Sasuke I don't have much, but I refuse to give it to someone like you" said Naruto before dropping a small smoke bomb on the ground to escape Sasuke._

"_Damn! I can't keep doing this stuff, what is this; Bash the hell out of me day?" Naruto said to himself as he traveled back to his tent, only to be caught by a certain Cyclops. 'Ohh crap! I can't avoid this guy like the others' Naruto said slightly afraid. "Well if it isn't you" the one eyed shinobi said narrowing his eye onto Naruto. "I was wondering something or two, but then I thought you might be able to answer them for me" "Ohh umm what would that be sensei?" Naruto asked 'He wants the jutsu as well probably' _

"_Well for starters you can tell me who taught you those jutsu" Kakashi said with a bit of malice in his voice. "Who taught you the kage bushin and the other jutsu you know?" _

"_Come on sensei you know as well as I do that nobody would bother with a street urchin like me, I had to learn things the hard way you know like umm where people throw away stuff." "Don't give me that bullshit; kage bushin is an A-Ranked jutsu nobody would carelessly throw something like that, so tell the truth" said Kakashi. "It is my own business sensei, I do not have to share that information if I don't want to" Naruto said 'I can't let him have THAT! He won't get it I would rather die first' _

"_Ohh I don't believe you have much of a choice do you, I both outrank you and I am in charge of this mission so you will do as your told" "Heh sorry but under the leaf shinobi code written by The second Hokage himself you cannot force me to give you my jutsu or techniques unless I am either your captive enemy or I am a rogue shinobi; and since I am neither you have to leave me alone" Naruto said sharply causing the veteran shinobi to back off, just a little. 'He knew that law?' thought Kakashi surprised 'maybe he isn't as dumb as the reports said…or just a fluke.' _

"_Now if you will excuse me I need to sleep a bit before my shift in about three hours" Naruto stated before leaving._

**…………………….........................………………………. (Out of memories to show)**

"Sigh ohh well, I guess that is over for now" thought Naruto as he finished putting away his things. 'Maybe tomorrow will be different…' thought Naruto as sleep took him.

**....................……………….............…………………………….. (Next morning)**

After a decent breakfast and getting his early morning assignments done, Naruto traveled over to the medical tent he had grown to enjoy. (As much as you can enjoy severely hurt people in pain wining that you put the bandage wrap on too tight.) On the way Naruto noticed a certain someone. "Hey Shino" he called relatively quiet out much to the surprise of the other boy. "Hello Naruto, I had heard that you awoken" said Shino still a little surprised. 'He noticed I was there…'

"Yes well I couldn't stay in bed while everybody else worked" the blond said. "Have you been busy the last day or two?" "Yes, many jobs need to be completed I'm sure you too have a job" "Yes I work over at the medical tent over there after I have done my shift at the kunai sharpening tent, how about you?"

"Well I have been put in the scouting area" answered the Aburame. "Heh well you do fit in with the surroundings better than most" Naruto said "you could make an excellent Anbu one day"

The Aburame was shocked, not only had Naruto noticed him but had complemented his ability to be unnoticed by others…something he had thought of like a curse. "Thank you for the complement Naruto" "Heh well you deserve it, ok as much as I would like to chat a bit my shift starts in two minutes. I'll see you in a bit ok?" "Yes… I would like that" Shino replied "Ohh and Naruto…I thank you for staying to fight him instead of fleeing…even if it was foolish of you." "Well If I had left then everybody would have died I could never live with the fact that my comrades, even if most of them don't like me died like that. He was planning to do horrible things to the girls and I wasn't going to let him do that" Naruto said "Ohh crap it's 8 already, I'll see you later Shino" And so with that the blond ran off hoping to make it on time.

'Naruto…you make a true leaf shinobi…I wonder why others cannot see this? Hmm such a strange person…I like him…Not only did he notice me but he gave me a nice idea for the future.' Shino inwardly smiled a bit before heading off.

**…..........…………………………………...........…………….. (At the end of the day)**

"Great work as always Naruto" Takashi said as the remaining doctors from there shift cleaned the utensils (scalpels, tweezers, etc.) And the outfits they had worn earlier.

"Hehe thanks doctor" Naruto said a little embarrassed while rubbing his head (He is done with his cleaning)

"It will be a shame you are leaving tomorrow Naruto" Meichi the head nurse said. "You were such a big help with everything," "Aww come on guys now you're embarrassing me" he said causing the remaining personnel to laugh. "Well you did a great job say, I have to ask you have you ever taken classes on medical practice?" Takashi asked curiously. "No…but I did read some very detailed books on the subject" said Naruto.

"And you understood them?" asked Meichi surprised. "They weren't that hard once you got some of the terms down" Naruto said thinking back on his days of sneaking into the library since the people there would throw him out. "Heh well if you ever want to go for a license for medical practice here is a note from me, an old friend of mine teaches medical shinobi classes in the leaf. He happens to be in charge of the medical corp. there in the leaf now give it to him and he'll help you from there ok? His name is Komato; I think he has a son you might get along with. What was his name…? Kabuto? I think that was it yes, anyways Komato and I used to go to school together till I went the way of the doctor and he went medical ninja" Takashi gave him the note while Meichi gave him a hug causing him to both shy away as well as blush like crazy. "Heh thanks guys" he said while waving to them.

"Think we will see him again?" asked Meichi.

"I'm sure we will Meichi" said Takashi "Now lets go eat and sleep some before our next shift.

**…………………............………………. (Next morning) (Yes I like to put words in these lines)**

"Ok is everybody ready to go?" Kurenai asked squad 8 to which they replied. "Hai!"

"Are you guys done?" asked Kakashi to squad 7 receiving a grunt, a silent nod, and a twin bark sound.

"(Hic) Hey we are (Hic) going now" said Asuma to squad 10 "Ok sensei" they replied hoping maybe they could find a way to take the bottle from him.

"Ok then lets be off" said Kakashi leading the pack homeward bound, each with a different thought in mind.

**………………...........................................…………………. (Thoughts)**

Naruto: Yay time to go home, man am I tired. I should look into this medical thing if I can, also can't wait to get home; wonder what Momo-chan would say if I told her what I had done on this trip? Maybe I should keep it to myself for now. I guess I should learn the next jutsu…

Ino: Ok we are going home, Time to figure out a few things about my squad as soon as I can.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… why does everybody hate you? I want to figure this out.

Kurenai: Ok Time to knock some heads together, as well as find out more about Him. fist place to check is his profile information at the hokage tower.

Sakura: Yes! Done, I can't wait to get home and relax, get my hair done, shopping, the works!

**Inner Sakura: Cha! Stop talking about such girly stuff and get your act together. This is the perfect chance to spy on the scrumptious blond meal in front of us. **

Choji: (Chomp, chomp) I wonder how the family restaurant chain is doing? I can't wait to get home to help out some.

Shikamaru: yawn… ok I need to find out more about Naruto so my mind can go back to being lazy, yawn…Troublesome…

Asuma (Hic) (Hic) (Hic) (I'm not really sure what a drunk would think about) (smokes?)

Sasuke: Ok if the dobe won't give it to me I'll get Kakashi to give me some jutsu so I can beat him to prove I am the superior ninja here.

Shino: (Buzz, buzz) (Naruto…you are an enigma) (And no to all of you who think the buzzing is my own words they are not.) (I have bugs muther #$^#$^%*)

Kiba: Heh I'll show Naruto and Sasuke I'm top dog here! (And score with a lot of ladies!)

And on home they went (Filled with wining, brooding, peeing on every tree in sight, and not much silence) (Lolz)

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated in SOOOOOO long (Fruit and bad meat flies at me) Between College, Family, Work, And a nasty car wreck I was in i have had no time till now (btw typing with one arm is slow) (car crash made one arm useless for a while.**

**Countdown of rant**

**A. How in the seven hells could kishimoto be able to redeem sasuke now (also why does he keep killing people with such unique powers?)**

**B. Yes Naruto knows some medical stuff (Not genius just knowlegeable)**

**C. since my beta has had like four months of time to help me yet hasn't I will remain betaless for now (unless i find a good one)**

**D. sorry about the "Send five reviews thing" i wanted to see if anyone was waiting for it (aparently there are)**

**E. special thanks to |Ravercozy|Kage biju|JamesRKS|Dragonheart420|and everybody else who has reviewed as well as waited for the next chapter**

**F. TUAOA Is blooming nicely if you are interested in finding out more about us check out my profile **

**G. New poll! BUT! this one involves my new story (New? sweet!)**

**H. Any tips you can give me would be apreciated for the following two things:**

**1 Writing lemons (Never writin one would like pointers)**

**2 jutsu (I come up with my own, however if you send me one i like i will use it and give you a nice shoutout (TKS)**

**Ps next chapter will be at the leaf and the one after that is the long awaited begining to the wave arc.**

**Ja ne loyal readers (TUAOA:morristofox) (The right err left hand man of TUAOA) (left handed lol) **


	13. Questions and a Drunken friend

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

……………………………………………………............. **(Ninja Art: Stuff from last time)**

"Ok is everybody ready to go?" Kurenai asked squad 8 to which they replied. "Hai!"

"Are you guys done?" asked Kakashi to squad 7 receiving a grunt, a silent nod, and a twin bark sound.

"(Hic) Hey we are (Hic) going now" said Asuma to squad 10 "Ok sensei" they replied hoping maybe they could find a way to take the bottle from him.

"Ok then lets be off" said Kakashi leading the pack homeward bound, each with a different thought in mind. And on home they went (Filled with wining, brooding, peeing on every tree in sight, and not much silence) (Lolz)

……………………………………….................… ....**(The Art of summoning: New chapter scene)**

** ..........................................................(Chapter 12: Questions And a drunken Friend)**

"Hey look, it's the gate" said Sakura (in her loud voice) "ohh I can't wait till we get home" Shikamaru said stretching a bit "It's been such a pain" 'that and I have a few questions to ask some people'.

As the rookie nine and sensei's came to the gate two guards (half asleep) shook their heads and held up some papers. "Ahh you guys are back, I'm guessing you succeeded; I'll need you guys to sign this real quick before you go on" said one of the guards.

"Ok fine" said Naruto anxious to go home and sleep a bit. "Hey don't forget to see the hokage before you go home Naruto" the other said noticing Narutos want to go home.

'They know him?' thought Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and surprisingly Sakura as well. "Yah, yah I know Kotsetsu, hopefully you and Izumo don't fall asleep or play poker again" causing both of them to flinch a bit. "Hey I resent that" Izumo said trying to hide the set of cards he possessed behind his back. "Right…well I'll see you guys another time then" Naruto yawned before heading off towards the hokage tower.

"Man, wonder what Narutos problem was" Izumo said causing Kotsetsu to sigh "Well knowing him he's probably tired again, we both know he overdoes everything so…" "Heh well that's true" said Izumo stretching before sitting back down.

'Hmmm' thought Kurenai, "Naruto, meet us at the tower in about 10 minutes ok?" "Sure thing sensei" Naruto replied before walking off. "Well…we are off to the Hokage's tower so…" said Kakashi pulling out his most precious book and leaving with the three boys of team 7. Asuma (drunk as usual) pulled out yet another bottle from who knows where and told his team to be there in about 10 minutes as well before going who knows where. (After creeping the hell out of Kurenai with his leer) Kurenai then turned to her other two members and said "Ok girls head on to the towers would you; I need to ask these two a quick question real quick." "Your asking about Naruto aren't you" said Ino slightly shocking Kurenai. "We want to hear to sensei" said Hinata shocking Kurenai even more as she didn't stutter once. "Well…ok" Kurenai said before turning to the two Chunin.

"I notice you seem to know Naruto" she said causing Kotsetsu to turn around. "Ohh sure we know him…well as much as you can with him" he stated before stretching out a bit. "Could you tell me a little about him then?" asked Kurenai slightly embarrassed that she was asking someone else about her own student. 'I don't want to bug him with it right now' she thought.. "Hmm, isn't he your student, what do you want to know?" asked Kotsetsu. "Well…umm…could you tell me how you guys know him to start with?" asked Kurenai. "Hmm well we have had a few run-ins with the boy…usually when he was younger he got in a lot of trouble" said Izumo, causing Kurenais' eyes to narrow just slightly.

"What do you mean trouble" she asked. "Ohh, well Naruto as a child would often pull pranks on varies people and places; some of which I still don't know how he managed to pull off without being noticed" said Izumo thinking back. "Meaning?" said Ino slightly curious about this. "Well…somehow he pranked the stone faces with paint, clan buildings, the civilian's area, and even the Anbu building without anyone noticing a thing." Said Kotsetsu shocking all three girls…well Kurenai more than the other two.

"He managed to do all that as a kid?" she asked. "Well…when did he pull it off the first time Izumo?" Kotsetsu asked his partner. "Hmm I think he was…what seven at the time?" Izumo said."Yah I think that's right" Kotsetsu then smirked "he also almost never got caught in a chase after about eight, it took Jonin to nap him; the little brat was fast as freaken' lightning."

'Jonin?' thought all three girls. Kurenai then asked them what they knew about him. "Well…not a whole lot per say" they said causing the three girls to become slightly melancholy. "If you want to know more about him try Ichirakus stand" said Izumo, "He used to hang out there all the time, I think he still goes there a lot" "Ok then thanks" stated Kurenai before she, Ino, and Hinata left for the tower. 'Ichirakus then' thought Kurenai determined to figure out more about him. "Think we should have mentioned that the first time we met him he was covered in his own blood near the east gate because we weren't paying attention that day" said Kotsetsu causing shivers to go up Izumos' backside "How about we leave that day blank, I still have nightmares" Izumo said as they got back to work…sitting.

………………………………………………**.. (Ten freaking minutes later at tower)**

"Huh…so the mission went from C-rank to A-rank did it?" asked Tsunade after a brief oral report. (The rookie nine had done their reports and went home by now) "Yes it did with Dasuke showing up" said Kakashi not even really paying attention. "KAKASHI! Put that damn book down right now!" yelled Tsunade causing what little color kakashis' face had to disappear. "Yes Hokage-sama" he said putting his most treasured book in his pouch. "Good now continue please"

"Well during the small elapse when we left to kill that one dignitary, The "Stone killing menace" attacked the genin causing significant damage to them" said Kakashi causing Tsunade to narrow her vision. "So…what next?" she asked them. "From what we got out of it Sasuke and Kiba in one of their not so bright moments thought it would be "Cool" to attack him alone" said Kurenai. "Damn stupid ass rookies" stated Tsunade. "So you three showed up to finish him off?"

"Well a…" "Naruto defeated him" said Kurenai interrupting Kakashi (To his annoyance)

"Are you saying a rookie with absolutely no experience beat a renowned Jonin by himself?" said Tsunade shocked at such a feat. "The little bastard got lucky" (Hic) said our lovable drunken asshole. "…I see…well anyways good job on this…tell your students to drop by the payment room tomorrow to receive their paychecks" Tsunade said noticing that Kurenai was acting a bit strange. "Hai hokage-sama" The three said (A Hic sound was heard. "Ohh…and Kurenai please stay for a moment as I need to ask you a question involving your…schedule" Tsunade said.

After both men had left Tsunade said (In a hands on hips moment "So what have you been teaching your students Kurenai?" "It wasn't me" said Kurenai "He didn't learn any jutsu or fighting from me yet, we have been doing missions here for only a week, I've had not much time except an hour or two of standard practice at training grounds."

"So did he learn them from his parents?" Tsunade asked Kurenai. "According to a quick awkward conversation with Naruto as well as what I heard from Ino and Hinata, he has never had any parents" Kurenai said. "Ohh…well from his guardian?" asked Tsunade thinking whoever had run the orphanage he had come from might have been an ex-shinobi,

Ohh how wrong she was.

"That's something I wanted to discuses" Kurenai said slightly upset "From what I could manage to get out of our small conversation, he was kicked out on the street before he was six" causing Shizune (Whom had been there a grand total of ten seconds) gasp.

"Six?" she said putting her hand to her mouth. "Then were did he stay?" asked Tsunade. "I really don't know" said Kurenai, "I didn't want to ask him much more as he was still recuperating from his injuries. I was hoping maybe you might have his file so I could find out."

"It will take me a day or two to find it because we are currently in the middle of redoing all the files on hand" stated Shizune. "Ok then…well that is all I have at the moment then, ohh one more thing" said Kurenai "On the mission I learned that Naruto has a higher knowledge of medical workings than the basic nurses there" causing Tsunade to think a bit. "Huh maybe a medical ninja prodigy in the making" She said. "Ok then Tsunade-sama I will excuse myself then" Kurenai then bowed slightly then left.

'Uzumaki Naruto Huh, well looking at his data would be more interesting than this STUPID PAPERWORK!' Tsunade then got back to work (meaning for five minutes then got out her bottle of sake) 'sigh…if I didn't have a "Kill or bring in alive so we can rape and get the firsts bloodline over at Kumo I would so not be here in this office, wish that perverted old man had not died…also wish that other pervert would have taken this job'

Somewhere a man sneezed while peeping in a women's bath house causing a lot of pissed women to charge at him. 'Ohh shit' **"Ninja Art Sage Arts: Run like a little bitch no jutsu"** the man screamed before running off…only to trip on his own scroll… (Pain) (Lol)

………………………………**.. (Meanwhile with Naruto across Konoha)**

"Yawn… man am I tired" Naruto said half dragging himself slowly closer to his destination…his bed.

"Ahh, Konohamoru" said a voice behind him, "s-stop that your being creepy."

(Hic) "Ahh bullcrap (Hic) I'm just being cool (Hic) hey come over here a sec" Another voice said right before a SMACK sound was heard 'Nice contact' thought Naruto 'All right let's see what the brat is up to now'

"Hey (Hic) that wasn't nice (Hic) you shouldn't do that" (Hic) (low alchahol tolerance)

Naruto turned the corner to find Konohamoru and Udon with a girl he did not know with orange colored pig tails that stood up in the air,

"Ok now Konohamoru what is wrong with you, wait are you…drunk?" asked Naruto causing all three of the others to turn around.

"Ohh, Naruto thank goodness you're here" said Udon relieved "Konohamoru thought it would be funny to copy his uncle and get drunk, now he is all weird and is creeping both Moegi and me out. Please can you help us?" The girl known now as Moegi was currently trying to knock Konohamoru back, yet he still kept trying to fall on top of her.

"Sigh, ok enough is enough" Naruto said vanishing before both Moegi and Udons' eyes and grabbing Konohamoru and giving him a good stare. "Stop! Didn't you tell me just a couple of weeks ago that you hated it when your uncle got drunk? Yet here you are causing problems for your friends for the same reason."

(Hic) "Ohh shut up and go on Naruto, I got to-whack" Naruto knocked him out with a small chop on the neck. "Man, I leave for a week or so and he already is going nuts" Naruto said before throwing the boy on his shoulders. "Ok then guys lets go put him somewhere he can sleep it off a bit." Receiving a nod from Udon they went for the park that was close by. On the way Moegi turned to Udon and asked "Hey Udon, who is this guy?" "Ohh I guess you never met him did you. This is Naruto, Konohamoru looks to him kind of like an older brother, I met him last year. He is a cool guy that keeps sleepy from causing chaos everyday." Moegi then relaxes a bit knowing Udon knew him that well.

Once they got to the park Naruto put him next to a tree. "There we are, now we will just wait a bit till he wakes up." So then he turned around allowing Moegi to get a good look at him … and she liked it.

'Wow he looks so cool with the cape and the cute hair' she thought with a blush.

"I guess we never did meet did we Moegi-san, I'm Naruto the guy who used to teach this little trouble maker how to prank." Naruto said.

"Wait, you taught him that stuff" Moegi said unable to figure out how someone like this guy could be a prankster. "Yes well… I used to pull pranks all the time as a way to train" said Naruto scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way. "My hope was that Konohamoru would use it to train as well… unfortunately he just uses it to cause mischief on a small scale." He said yawning loudly causing Moegi to giggle a little 'Cute' she thought.

"Hey are you tired Naruto" Udon asked. "A bit, I just got back from a long B-ranked mission" (what it was classified as) causing Udon and Moegi to gape at him.

"A B-Ranked mission" Udon asked causing Naruto to reply "Well it was supposed to be a C-ranked but a dangerous ninja showed up and we had to fight him." Naruto replied.

"Ohh that makes sense" Udon said while Moegi wondered 'Is he hiding something?' (Naruto isn't a good liar or truth stretcher) "We can stay with him so you can sleep then" Udon said causing Naruto to shake his head. "No, no I'll stay here till he wakes up. I need to talk to him to make sure he doesn't try this again."

……………………………………………… **(Ten minutes later)**

"Ok he may be asleep awhile so lets try a different approach" Naruto said walking off for a minute only to come back with a pail of water. "Wake up you" Naruto said before dumping the water on him causing the boy to jump up almost immediately.

"I'm up I'm up" he said before seeing Naruto. "Ohh Naruto, your back! I heard you had a mission so I waited for you" he said with a grin only to lose it after seeing Narutos' face. "What's wrong Boss" he asked. "You got drunk" Naruto replied causing chills to go up Konohamorus' back. "Umm well I umm" he stuttered. "Care to explain a bit?" Naruto asked, causing the boy to tell him all about it.

"So you did it because you thought it was cool?" Naruto asked. "Yah pretty much" the boy said. "And how old are you?" Naruto asked. "Umm 11" Konohamoru said nervously. "Too old to fall for a problem like that! You really creeped out your friends today did you know that?" Naruto said before Udon explained what he had done. "What I really tried to… I'm sorry Moegi" Konohamoru said ashamed with himself. "It's ok as long as you don't do it again ok?" she said.

"Deal" he replied. "Ok then good, now I can go sleep" Naruto said before turning to leave. "Hey boss do you have to?" asked Konohamoru. "I need some sleep Konohamoru; I have not slept well in several days." Naruto said. "I will try to chat and maybe play a bit tomorrow ok?" "All right Boss!" he said along with Udon. "Nice to meet you Moegi" he said nicely before leaving."Same to you Naruto" she said 'Cute' was her thoughts.

"So…Who is on Narutos' team?" she asked the boys resulting in a long in-depth conversation about what they knew.

…………………………………................................**. (Da End) (Continues in next chapter)**

* * *

**Ok I am sorry i still don't post as often as i used to but this might make up for this.**

**Ranting of whyness**

**A. New poll again (lolz) (expect one for every chapter i do of this fic)**

**B. Ok Canon is just...Wtf**

**C. Ok the poll result: What the hell? Sigh i guess you all wanted a female sasuke...fine but i will change (its) name.**

**D. Wave Arc starts next chapter.**

**E. I still need you guys to give me Lemon Advice, or i wont be able to add any (don don don)**

**F. I went back and redid most of the chapters again.**

**Thanks to Fester, blame truth, Kage Biju (for me not reviewing him as much as i should) and Ravercozy as well (Update you Lazy... Arrg i want to read the next chapter of Last man in konoha)**

**Check out link on my profile to get to our site.**

**Ja ne all TUAOA:Morristofox**


	14. A Tale of Two Hyuugas and a test

**Disclaimer: (forgot to add one of these last chap) ahem… I Don't own Naruto the show, I do own my oc's except for one which I thank ravercozy for letting me borrow who will show up later. Also I have to ask if anyone is dumb enough to think the owner of Naruto kishimoto would call himself morristofox and post fiction of his own creation on this site in English**.

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

**Translations: Library. **

**Katon: Fire style**

**Doton: Earth style **

**Soiton: Water style **

**Raiton: lightning style **

**Futon: wind style **

**Kageton: shadow style**

**Hyouton: ice style**

**Fuin: Sealing arts**

**Art of control: extreme chakra control**

**more to come later on.**

…………………………………………………………………(Chapter 13 A tale of two Hyuugas And a test)

**....................................(Ninja art sage arts: stuff that happened like 2 months ago)**

"So you did it because you thought it was cool?" Naruto asked. "Yah pretty much" the boy said. "And how old are you?" Naruto asked. "Umm 11" Konohamoru said nervously. "Too old to fall for a problem like that! You really creeped out your friends today did you know that?" Naruto said before Udon explained what he had done. "What I really tried to… I'm sorry Moegi" Konohamoru said ashamed with himself. "It's ok as long as you don't do it again ok?" she said.

"Deal" he replied. "Ok then good, now I can go sleep" Naruto said before turning to leave. "Hey boss do you have to?" asked Konohamoru. "I need some sleep Konohamoru; I have not slept well in several days." Naruto said. "I will try to chat and maybe play a bit tomorrow ok?" "All right Boss!" he said along with Udon. "Nice to meet you Moegi" he said nicely before leaving."Same to you Naruto" she said 'Cute' was her thoughts.

"So…Who is on Narutos' team?" she asked the boys resulting in a long in-depth conversation about what they knew.

..............(**Ninja art: stuff that is new and cool) (side note wave starts **_**next **_**chap instead of this one)**

In a forested area a man spoke to several others "… Ok then, the plan is ready… we will move in to complete our plan tonight! Make sure that you succeed your jobs and we will be greatly rewarded upon return! Now… move out!" "Hai" and like that seven men disappeared into the trees…

………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................

"Ok they said ichirakus ramen shop, I think this is where they meant" Kurenai said standing outside of a small walk in bar. "Ahh welcome, what can I get for you Ms." Said a man while he was stirring a large pot. (the scent of which caught Kurenais attention) "Umm… a medium size bowl of… miso ramen and some green tea please" said Kurenai as she slowly sat down.

After about five minutes Kurenai watched as a girl stepped into the shop, put down a pair of large paper bags and put on an apron. "Sorry I'm late dad, only one guy was at the checkout register and he was new I guess because he broke it" she then sighed as she put the bags in the back room. "Its fine, not been very busy since you left anyways" the man said waving his hand haphazardly. "We have an order, one medium bowl noodles" the man then said causing the girl to come back out.

After getting her food Kurenai decided to pop a question out. "Could I ask you a question?" she said as the man (now known as Teuchi) was turned away stirring the same pot while adding things to it. "Sure… as long as it isn't the secret recipe" he said while lightly laughing to himself. "Do you have a regular customer here named Naruto?" she asked slightly carefree.

…

…

…

The girl (known as Ayame now) whipped her head around and Teuchi dropped his ladle into the pot and turned around slowly narrowing his eyes at her. "Why?" he asked slowly causing a shiver to run up Kurenais back. (Not KI but still not bad) "Well I was told he came here a lot and wanted to ask about him" she said slightly nervous. "And who told you that?" Teuchi asked giving her his full attention. "A ninja named Izumo" she said still a little tense. "Wait did he have a partner and both of them seemed sub-par intelligent" Ayame asked causing Kurenai to nod, "Its ok dad I know who she is talking about" Ayame said causing Teuchi to calm down. "Sorry about that, now what did you want to ask Ms umm…" the man asked. "Ohh Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai" she said "and I was wondering… what you could tell me about him, such as his life or friends or something" Teuchi then asked "and why do you want to know?" "Well Naruto is my student and…" "Ohh, you're That Kurenai" Ayame said causing the other two to turn their heads. "Naruto said his sensei was named Kurenai when he came in last week."

Teuchi then loosened up the rest of the way and said "trying to understand his way of thinking and his past" he said causing her to nod 'Its like he read my mind' she thought. "Well this may be a bit vague but I'll tell you a bit of what I know" said the ramen man as he began telling Kurenai what he knew about the enigma that is Naruto…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................

Naruto was currently at training ground 9 attempting to train a bit, emphasizing the "trying" part. He was busy up in his own head with a couple of things that had happened in the last 8 hours.

.............................................…………………………….………. (Flashback no jutsu) (Long)

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto barely had time to open his eyes before being jumped by Momo in his bed. "You were gone longer than you said you would be" she said with a pout "I was worried." She then climbed off of him and Naruto spoke. "Sorry Momo-chan, I thought we would get back earlier myself but we had to stay a bit longer" "Its ok Naruto-kun, I was just worried, and a bit lonely" she said before whipping around I will get your breakfast made while you shower…you stink!" she said with a held nose (and a blush from a minute ago) and ran off leaving the blond to smell himself "Dang I do smell" he thought before heading off to the small bathroom. (yes no hot water ahahahahaha feel no burn) (Sorry making joke at sad scene)

After his shower Naruto made his way to the kitchen where Momo had made him a bowl of breakfast casserole (cheap, eggs with sausage and leftover items from fridge baked together) during his meal he told her about what he had done… minus the fight scene as to not worry her. As he was finishing up Momo said she was going to go out shopping for food to restock the small cabinet's and fridge Naruto nodded and handed her an envelop in of which she peeked inside. "Naruto there's a lot more than usual" she said to which he replied "That mission paid pretty good so we have more this month" she then smiled "there is enough we can get more than instant noodles and the like and still save a bit for later" she then turned around and said "are you gonna have to leave for periods of time like this…often?" "Maybe… Momo-chan" she then lowered her head "Well…be careful…ok?" Naruto smiled and said "I'll do my best Momo! Ohh dang I need to go someplace and I'll be late, see you when you get back Momo-chan" he said putting his bowl in the sink and charging out the door.

'Naruto…he didn't promise…' Momo thought as she got ready to go 'I'll force him to when he gets back.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................

'Sorry Momo… but I don't know what the future holds for me, and I don't want you or others to get hurt' Naruto thought while running on top of the rooftops 'and that's why I'm doing this'.

Naruto stopped at the hospital and after asking a newer person who didn't know him directions went up to the 4th floor and went to the right wing of the building. He came to a door labeled 444R and sighed 'very unlucky' he thought before knocking and backing up a bit. Answering the door was a young man about 19 or so with white hair and glasses. "Yes… can I help you friend?" he said as Naruto pulled out the piece of paper "I have a note I need to give to a man named Komato" he said causing the white haired boy to smile a bit "Heh that's dad, I'll get him, one second" he said as he went into the room leaving Naruto for about thirty seconds before another man stepped out. "Yes can I help you son?" he asked as Naruto handed him the note. "Umm I was wondering if it would be possible to join your classes in medical…"

Unable to finish his sentence as he is popped on the back lightly by the man "Well if it isn't from my old friend Takashi, hmm you are Naruto yes?" "Umm yes sir" Naruto said shyly. "Well you made it just in time for the test" Komato said handing Naruto a pair of pencils and a number (99W) go right into this door here and take the seat your number states, test is in one minute. He said causing Naruto to lose his face color. "Yes…sir" Naruto said as he went into the room. On his way to his chair he thought a bit 'I get it I need to take a test to see if I'm worth teaching or not I see… dang it, I wish I knew that beforehand I would have stayed up to study a bit' he looked around a bit and saw somewhere around forty people in the room with him 'guess we all are here for the same reason' he thought before taking his seat. Komato then came out and said "You all have 45 minutes to complete your exam, afterwards a 15 minute break before we start the hands on test" he them set a large clock down on the table, BEGIN!

'Wow that test was hard' Naruto thought as he thought back to it while drinking a cup of water in the small break room. "So I see you are here to take the test as well" said a voice behind him causing him to turn around to find the white haired boy from earlier. "Ohh, it's you" Naruto said "Yes, that first test was tricky but I think I passed" the young man then smiled "Well good, your pretty young to be taking this test umm I forgot to get your name" he said with a smile. "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he said holding his hand out "and I'm here to help people, that's why medical ninja exist right?" to which the white haired man held his own hand out and shook Narutos "Yes it is, I'm Yakushi, Kabuto nice to meet you and good luck with the next part of the test" "Thanks a lot" Naruto said as he finished his drink and went into the testing area.

The hands on test was… interesting to say the least. People were split up 6 each room and set at different tables, and then strange cadavers (being bodies) were put in front of them. Different people were assigned different jobs they had to do. Naruto had to determine and "fix" the symptoms a cadaver "had" based off info. Naruto easily finished and was about to call for the proctor when one of the instruments (medical equipment) malfunctioned and hit the proctor knocking him out and cut him pretty badly across the chest. Students ran around in circles while Naruto quickly ran to the man and began checking the injuries over as Kabuto ran over. Naruto turned around and said "I'll try to slow it down, get the head proctor in here" to which Kabuto nodded and ran off to get him. Naruto looked over the man and did his best to stop the bleeding, however it didn't slow and Naruto found where he had part of it imbedded into his chest. 'crap, this is bad, ok calm down Naruto, I've never done one but I don't have much choice,' **Art of control: chakra scalpel **a thin green chakra blade formed over his hand and with it he cut the instrument from the man and stopped the bleeding.

About this time Kabuto arrived with his father and both watched as Naruto finished the procedure with some amazement 'the boy is quite sturdy with his hand and forms a steady scalpel, he also is a quick thinker, Takashi wasn't kidding around I see' after Naruto finished Komato and Kabuto took the proctor to the floor below and then returned telling Naruto he would be fine. Naruto was happy he helped and was now feeling a slight strain from the focus it took him to control his chakra that fine. He sat down and cooled off.

……....................................………**.……………………………… (Flashback sealed)......................................................................**

Naruto then pulled out a kunai to throw at his target, or tried to before noticing it was late. 'Dang it's late; I must have drifted off longer than I thought. Momo may be mad at me when I get home but…Ohh, I still have to return Hinata's gloves, Kurenai-sensei asked me to drop them off and I forgot! Hope I can give them to one of the guards without them knowing it's me' he thought as he ran off towards the Hyuuga complex.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................

"Heh, Heh, Heh this was easier than I thought" said a man as he killed a Hyuuga guard who had charged at him kunai in hand. The man then turned around and stared at his work, nine dead Hyuuga guards, a semi-conscious Hiashi on the ground and his two daughters had been caught, bound, and had been rendered useless with rope. Hinata especially looked like she had taken some blows while Hanabi had taken minimal blows. The man then walked over to Hiashi and smirked causing Hiashi to caught up a bit of blood, "How?" he asked causing the man to monolog "Easy you had a Hyuuga or two willing to 'remove' you and your family in your council, it was easy to make a deal with them, we get rid of you they get your power everybody wins" he then laughed a bit as Hiashi's eyes went wide "Betrayers?" he asked. "Yes, why don't you two come out and show your head who you are before I send him to the other side" he said causing two figures to step out of the shadows. "You!" Hiashi said weakly looking at the two elders, one was a man named Dachi, the other was his own father Hitoku.

"Ahh I see you did your job Zentami" said Hitoku while eyeing Hiashi on the ground. "Remember our deal Zentami you get the older Hinata while I get the younger one" said Dachi going over her body causing her to be terrified. "Of course" Zentami said as he walked closer to Hinata making her break down completely. "Wait, take my eyes just leave my daughters alone" Hiashi said turning to Hitoku he said "They are your grand daughters, don't allow this" to which the old Hyuuga scoffed "Like you ever treated them like your daughters anyways, we all know why Hinata wears her headband on her head to cover the seal YOU put on there. As for Hanabi she shows little to no talent herself and so I can cut my loses" he then turned to leave while the other men of Zentami snickered and lined up waiting to have more orders from their boss. Hiashi for once thought about how he had failed his daughters and prayed that a miracle would happen to save his daughters Zentami himself grabbed onto Hinata's leg and said "after this you will call me your master and will be my whore" while this was happening Dachi grabbed Hanabi and said "Heh I've waited to 'play' with you for a while now, time to make you squeal like the bitch you are he said as he climbed onto her…

…

…

Only to fall over dead from a single kunai to the back of the skull. "What the hell" Zentami said as he pulled out his blade. "All right, come out little mouse where ever you are" he said as he got into attack position.

A lone blond haired boy about 12 or 13 stepped out of the shadows making Hiashi's eyes widen 'Him!' he thought as the boy stopped and stared at Zentami with a glare even the veteran found intimidating. "Well if it isn't the little demon bastard himself" Hitoku said. "Why are you here? Or shall I feed you a blade of steel for your supper?" Zentami said "Go run off you little brat, I can see you have no clan, these Hyuuga make people like you have bad lives. I can see you don't look too bad of a fighter for your age so I'll give you an option leave and keep quiet and I'll spare your live" to which Naruto replied "I have three reasons not to go anywhere; first is you're a cloud ninja in my village and I don't think you were invited. Second I don't like betrayers, and third you are attacking My teammate and her family I wont let you leave here or hurt them anymore. To stop you I would give my life1" Naruto said as he charged at them.

"Kill Him" said Zentami as his men charged. **Kageton: Shadow shiriken **Naruto said firing a kunai and having it change into fifty taking out the men and causing Zentami to jump and Hitoku to move **Gentle Fist: Rotation **he said as he span to block to projectiles. "So you aren't bad eh well taste this **Raiton: Calcusmere" **Zentami said firing a bolt of lightening from his hand. Naruto easily jumped away and chucked a pair of shiriken at the old Hyuuga, not very accurately making the old Hyuuga laugh "Your aim needs work demon" POP both shiriken untransformed into clones and in one move took the Hyuuga out for the count with a pair of spinning flip kicks to the face. "Heh just you and me now kid" Zentami said 'How does he know that? Shadow cloned shiriken? Such a combination should be impossible' Hiashi wondered with amazement.

Zentami then electrified his sword and said "Come you little shit so I can cut your legs off and make you watch as I have 'fun' with your little teammate" Naruto growled back 'I don't want to reveal this now…I'm not seeing any other choice of action though' **Fuinjutsu: release **Naruto said as he rolled up his arm and grabbed a tattoo causing it to make a Poof sound and out came a Naginata (a cross between a two headed spear and a sickle) and charged at the man blocking the electric power with his weapon alone. After a clash or two Zentami in his attempt to end it quickly came at Naruto who had left a side open and stabbed him in the chest… right below his old injury causing Naruto to spasm from the electric currents "Ahahahaha taste bolt you bastard" the guy said before noticing Naruto grab him "and you taste this Kumo" and stabbed the guy with his Naginata right in the heart causing Zentami to stare open eyed "H-How C—an you move?" he said as he dropped to the ground and breathed his last. "Because I have to" Naruto said moving away from the dead man and cutting Hinata and Hanabi free with a well aimed pair of kunai, right before collapsing.

Naruto-Kun! Hinata screamed as his blood pooled on the ground under him forming a puddle. His last vision before unconscious took him was Hinata running closer…

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

What is narutos fate? will he recover? and what seal is this that the old hyuuga creep was talking about? find out... later on!

................................................................................................................................................................................................

No excuses for how late it is so i will add a new poll and will not rant this time other than my next fics first chap will be out soon

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jutsu Library

******Art of control: chakra scalpel: a high lvl B jutsu that takes near perfect control to use even in medical use, a thin but powerfully sharp blade of the users own chakra used to slice skin in surgeries and emergencies. (Note known as ART OF CONTROL due to its complex method of creation)**

**Raiton: Calcusmere (pronounced cal cus meer) high c lvl jutsu sendind a bolt of lighning through the air (note a chakra one and its not like a real bolt of lighning much less power)**

**Gentle Fist: Rotation Low B lvl jutsu used exclusively by those of the Hyuuga clan as a means of defence. the user rotates their body creating a wave of chakra to block both jutsu and physical items such as swords and kunai (Note is known to fail if attemping to block jutsu that uses 10 times the chakra or more than the user posseses total)**

******Fuinjutsu: release: ? Lvl jutsu that releases an aready in place seal of storage or confinement. (note little is known about the sealing arts by shinobi today and is concederd a lost art with the exeption of standard sealing scrolls which is a b lvl jutsu known and practiced only by a select few who can understand this most difficult art)**


	15. Emergency in Wave! part 1

Disclaimer: I... well Disclaim Naruto, in other words i do not own naruto...yet, one day i will take over the world and his copywrite will be mine, either that or the medicin i took earlier is affecting my head...

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "(_Ramen, SO GOOD)!" _

**Warning this fic may and most likely will contain the following things somewhere later on: excessive violence, underage relationships including possible lolicon like material as 12 year olds count as lolicon, (and other random things that pop in my head) underage drinking, naked street runners, the blue beasts of konoha out in public, Near rape, near reverse rape, danzo's face in public, lemons of the straight variety, the snake trying to latch onto young boys, and the mention of fanboys (shiver) other things of the Rated M nature i may not have written may also happen so hold on to your pants and lets go.**

Zentami then electrified his sword and said "Come you little shit so I can cut your legs off and make you watch as I have 'fun' with your little teammate" Naruto growled back 'I don't want to reveal this now…I'm not seeing any other choice of action though' **Fuinjutsu: release **Naruto said as he rolled up his arm and grabbed a tattoo causing it to make a Poof sound and out came a Naginata (a cross between a two headed spear and a sickle) and charged at the man blocking the electric power with his weapon alone. After a clash or two Zentami in his attempt to end it quickly came at Naruto who had left a side open and stabbed him in the chest… right below his old injury causing Naruto to spasm from the electric currents "Ahahahaha taste bolt you bastard" the guy said before noticing Naruto grab him "and you taste this Kumo" and stabbed the guy with his Naginata right in the heart causing Zentami to stare open eyed "H-How C—an you move?" he said as he dropped to the ground and breathed his last. "Because I have to" Naruto said moving away from the dead man and cutting Hinata and Hanabi free with a well aimed pair of kunai, right before collapsing.

Naruto-Kun! Hinata screamed as his blood pooled on the ground under him forming a puddle. His last vision before unconscious took him was Hinata running closer…

… (And so the story continues)

… (Unspecified time and place)

…

…

…

… Bring it to me

…

…

…

… I need the…

…

…

… Ok now we have to work fast…

…

… We are losing him, hurry!

…

…

…

… (Unknown time later)

'Uggh where am I? Did I die? …. It smells like…' thought Naruto as he opened his eyes.

'White… so I must be in the hospital… surprised I'm not being kicked out as usual' he then did his best to sit up.

'Well I can move, so I'd better escape quick' he thought before the door opened.

'Crap…'

As he turned his head a younger woman stepped inside with a folder in her hand.

"Ohh, you're awake?" she said dropping it then picking it back up "I wasn't expecting you to wake up anytime soon."

"I don't take long" he replied climbing out of the bed.

"Please don't move you need more time to heal" she replied before he took off his chest bandage revealing no injury.

"It's… it's gone" she gasped.

"Takes me a very small amount of time" Naruto replied putting his hospital gown back down. "Thanks for patching me up and not killing me" he said as he jumped out the window.

"Wait!" she shouted running at the window and looking out, only to see him jump off from rooftop to rooftop.

'Wow… do all ninja heal super fast?' she thought 'Or is it just him? Very cute though… wait did he say not killing him? Why would I do that? So strange…'

…

'Unusual… ehh must have been new' Naruto thought as his apartment came in view. 'Hopefully I can make it to my room without any problems…'

As he came in he noticed Momo had fallen asleep on a chair in the kitchen. 'Must have waited for me… sorry Momo I got sidetracked.'

After collecting and putting on new clothes he then left for the Hokage's tower, after putting Momoshiro in bed and leaving a note apologizing for being out late and that he was off for a mission.

… (Tower)

"Excuse me, I'm here for a mission" Naruto said to the guy at the table.

"Sorry man, all missions are given by the hokage today… we are organizing and collecting paperwork for the rest of the day" he replied pointing to the Hokage's room.

"Ahh, ok thanks" Naruto said heading over and knocking.

…

…

…

"Yes enter" said a voice from inside.

Naruto opened the door to find…

…

…

An ass load of papers scattered everywhere.

"Umm I'm here for a mission" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Ahh ok let's see" said Tsunade stepping out from behind the papers.

"Hmmm… here is a mission involving catching a cat, and here is one where we need help with planting some rice" she replied handing them to him. "Should keep you busy a while"

"Ok, I'll be back about noon for more missions" Naruto replied before leaving.

"Heh, takes most people about six hours to catch that freaken cat as a squad… why does he look familiar?" she said out loud.

"Who? Asked Shizune stepping in with papers.

"Ohh a boy with goldish hair and whisker marks on his cheeks" Tsunade said pulling out a sake bottle.

"That was Naruto milady, the boy we were looking for the data on" Shizune said dropping even more papers down.

"Ahh, well he said he would be back soon… of course I gave him that stupid cat mission so it may take him a while" she smirked.

"Ano Naruto holds the record for catching Tora, taking less than an hour" Shizune retorted coming in with even more papers.

"Holy shit, don't bury me help!" Tsunade cried out before the stacks collapsed on top of her.

"Tsunade-Sama!"

…

"Poor cat" Naruto said to himself "Little thing is going to die from this eventually… wait that's it! I'll help the cat by…"

… (20 minutes later at the Hokage tower)

"Milady, squad 8 has come for a mission" Shizune said handing Tsunade an ice patch.

Kurenai, Ino and Hinata stepped into the room (Hinata looked very down about something)

"Hinata calm down… we will go visit him here in just a minute after we collect todays missions" Kurenai said patting the girl on the back.

"It's my fault he got hurt so bad" Hinata said with a few tears still in her eyes.

"Who got hurt?" Tsunade asked curious.

"Naruto our fourth member did last night during the Hyuuga incident" Kurenai responded "We plan on going by the hospital later on to visit him."

"Why? He isn't there" Tsunade replied causing team 8 to look at her funny.

"He got hurt really badly I was told, where would he be if not at the hospital?" Ino asked.

"He looked totally fine ten minutes ago when I gave him a couple missions… though he did look a bit pale now that I think back on it." Tsunade said making team 8's eyes bulge.

"Naruto was impaled through the chest with a sword infused with lightning!" Kurenai said slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade said standing out of her chair.

"Yes ma'am it's true" Ino said.

"I sent him on a couple missions, I will have you wait here till he returns." The busty Hokage said.

"Yes Ma'am" squad 8 replied.

… (An hour later)

"Man that was a lot of rice to plant" Naruto said to no one as he came in with a cat.

"Good Tora, calm down"

Knocking on the door he received a "come in" from the other side.

Opening the door he immediately got jumped by the rest of his squad.

"Naruto!" all three cried out grabbing him.

"Hey guys, sorry I missed this mornings missions, I kinda slept in." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto… lift up your shirt" Tsunade said standing up. "I want to see where you got hit yesterday"

"Umm ok?" Naruto said lifting his shirt off.

'It's already healed?' Tsunade thought surprised.

'Naruto-kun's all better now…' Hinata thought amazed 'Ohh! Naruto's chest!' she then blushed horribly as did Ino.

'Wow… Naruto is shaped like a super human' Ino drooled.

'it's gone… wow his chest looks even better from this angle' Kurenai went a bit pink. 'Ok no choice, I'm telling Anko later about this.'

"Hmm ok then put it back down" Tsunade said noticing the affect it had on the others in the room.

"I assume that's Tora? Missions accomplished, very nice work and speedy as well."

… (5 Minutes of waiting and Naruto bombarded with questions later)

"My Sweet Little Tora, How mommy has missed you so terribly, don't scare mommy so much" the fire lords wife said squeezing the cat.

'Poor cat' thought all the females in the room.

"It'll save you from at least a little pain Tora" Naruto grimaced watching it get crushed.

"Here is your fee Ta ta now" she said carrying the cat off.

"Poor kitty" Ino said feeling sorry for it.

"It's fine" Naruto said "That wasn't Tora anyways"

"It wasn't?" Tsunade said staring at him.

"Tora, come here" Naruto said as a cat came in the door.

"Wait if tora was here then what was she hugging?" Kurenai asked.

"A clone henged into a copy of Tora" Naruto said. "I only hope she doesn't kill my clone too quick or else she will make another mission for her before Tora gets a break, I'm hoping maybe she will calm down enough Tora can switch with my clone and not take a lot of damage." He then lowered his hand causing Tora to jump over and rub her head on his hand.

"Ok… then…" Tsunade said, "as long as Tora gets home, I'm fine with it" 'Clone? A solid one? So he knows the Kage Bushin jutsu, I'm surprised he must have used a lot of chakra to make it and to henge it as well… good talent I see'

"Ok I have…."

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, urgent help needed in wave nation, Gatou made a move and has taken it over completely."

"Shit, This could mess up our trade routs in the eastern passes and wave completely" Tsunade exclaimed "Who do we have available?"

"The team in front of you" Shizune said "Everyone of Chunin rank and up are all on missions for the next two days, what do I tell Tazuna?"

"Damn it,

…

…

…

Ok squad 8 I need you to head to wave with Tazuna the head builder of the great bridge to be built there and find out everything possible, then wait for backup as long as possible, don't try an attack unless absolutely necessary to secure the area. This is your squads first Rank A mission, be careful as it could even turn S ranked I want you ready and by the south gate in thirty minutes fully ready and armed with your best gear, good luck and I want to see all four of you safely back here in my office when this is all over. Dismissed!"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" replied squad 8 as they left the office quickly.

"Such a bother, I only hope they can survive" Tsunade said regretfully as she reached over to put Tora"

"Grrrrrr" Tora growled causing Tsunade to pull back "Guess she only likes Naruto, wonder why… Shizune did you find his file yet?"

"Still looking Ma'am it wasn't where it should have been" the tired medic said placing another stack of papers to sign on the Hokage's table.

"Ohh Kami how may damn papers do you have! Do these fall from the council's ass or what?" Tsunade cried out.

…

"Momo are you awake?" Naruto asked walking in quickly heading to his personal closet area. (They share a closet)

"Ohh Naruto your back! Where did you go yesterday?" she asked walking in. "And why are you in such a hurry?"

"An important mission came up, I could be gone a while I'm not sure how long but I will be out of the village" Naruto said pulling out clothes.

"Will it be dangerous?" she questioned worried.

"Probably, but it has to be done, or people could be in danger" Naruto said before being grabbed from behind.

"Promise you will come back alive, promise me now!"

"Momo…"

Naruto then turned to her and stared directly into her eyes showing her the most serious face she had ever seen on him.

"We live in a dangerous world Momo, I cannot lie and promise I will return alive or even at all, but I promise you this; I will do everything I can to make it back home here so no tears or anything ok?" his eyes then calmed.

"Ohh… ok Naruto I understand" she said wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Momo and I'm sorry if I scared you" Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"I can deal, I'm an orphan same as you I'm tough" she growled then laughed a little.

"Heh you are at that" he said pulling out a small box. "I have a couple minutes; we can eat right before I leave.

"Ok I will have it out in 3 minutes!" she exclaimed running for the door.

'Heh' Naruto chuckled and opened the box 'I may have to use these, I hope not but I may' and put the contents, being ten scrolls (three red, three blue, two yellow, one black, and one white) 'I hope I don't need the black one…'

'While I'm at it I should grab that scroll I wrote down yesterday' he thought reaching under his pillow and grabbing a scroll, putting it in his bag and went to the kitchen.

… (Elsewhere)

"Mom, Mom I need help quick!" Ino called out pounding up the stairs.

"What is it dear? Is something wrong?" her mother said running up.

"I have a dangerous mission, it's really dangerous, I need help packing for it quickly" Ino said scaring her mother.

"Dangerous? Like a B ranked?" she asked causing Ino to shake her head.

"It's an emergency A ranked mission, help me please mom I'm too rattled to think" she said making her mother lose all color to her face.

"A RANK!, ohh my, I will help as fast as I can"

And so the two quickly packed her gear, as Ino was about to leave she was grabbed by her mother and hugged tightly.

"Be careful Ino, please, PLEASE come home safely, I don't want to bury my only daughter" she started crying.

"Mom I will be fine, my sensei is coming as is my teammates, enemies don't have a chance! Hinata will spot any danger way before it comes and Naruto has already beaten a jonin in combat before."

"A jonin?" her mother said surprised.

"Yes, I'll be ok mom" Ino said hugging her.

"Take this with you" the older Yamanaka said handing Ino a small pouch. "This is my personal arsenal of nasty items and it has a small map of the nations in it in more detail than most it will help you I'm sure"

"Thanks mom, I will be home soon" Ino then took one big breath and ran for the gate.

'Please Kami let my little girl come home safely…

…

…

Did she say Naruto? Why does that name sound so… familiar?' she thought as Ino became a speck in view…

… (Hyuuga estate)

"Hinata! Why are you running so fast?" Hiashi her father asked as she dashed past him.

"A de-dangerous ma-mission I need to pr-prepare for quickly" she said running to her room.

"After yesterday I thought you wouldn't be able to continue for a while, due to your injuries and your… "teammate" what type of mission is it?"

"An A Ranked wa-one" she said quickly.

'An A ranked? Is the hokage out of her mind?' he thought. "I see… have you checked on your teammate recently? Did he survive?"

"Ye-yes he is coming as well" she said shocking him.

"He had a sword shoved through him and was electrocuted, and can still move?" he said with wider eyes than seen on him in years.

"Naruto-k-kun Is v-very strong, he is h-healed and ok n-now" she said stuffing a shirt in her bag.

'Such power… though he is a… well he saved my daughters and stopped the council rogues so I suppose I owe him one. I need to find out more on him, I will stop by the Hokage's office later.'

"I see… well I do hope you will be careful and not embarrass the Hyuuga clan, make us proud with quick victory and grace, I will return in a moment" and then he left only to return a minute later.

"This scroll possesses a jutsu I deemed to advanced for you to use, however I give it to you in the hopes you can learn it and use it… it was your mothers and may take you years to learn it as it did her, it is the Hyuuga clan's secret art of offence for females and was invented by your great grandmother, keep it safe take it to the grave with you if necessary understand me?" he said serious.

"Y-yes Fa-father I understand y-you I w-will" she said taking it and carefully placing it in her bag before bowing and running for the door.

'Hmm I'm not sure why, but I still gave it to her, I hope I don't live to regret it.' He thought watching her go.

Still standing there a moment later he noticed something running on the rooftops a distance off.

"Byakugan!" he said calmly gazing at the figure only to retract it.

'It's the "boy" he really is healed… I must understand what he is…

…

…

…

Is it really a monster? I need help my old friend…

…

…

…

What would you say to me… Minato…'

… (At the gate)

"Is everyone here and ready? Kurenai asked turning to her squad.

"Hai sensei!" they chorused.

"Tazuna are you ready?" she asked a man whom had showed up armed with… a beer bottle strapped on his bag along with a sword.

"Yes, I only hope my people will be safe enough till we get there, and that you guys even though are mostly little brats can help me" he said.

"We will do our best till reinforcements show up to aid in an assault against the tyrant" Kurenai said adjusting her bag.

Naruto then retied his headtie and stood ready, the others followed.

"Team 8 we go into our first Rank A mission let us all live to see the gates again… GO!" and with this last pep squad 8 and the bridge builder left, onward to the land known as wave, unknown to them this mission may change there lives,

forever…

* * *

Hmmm sounds forboding i hope :)

Wave may make a few cry a little and will be Rated M so... (Warning!) thanks

Next chapter out my friends, next chap soon i hope.

Ohh canon is hard to figure out now lol, thought Minatos punch to Mandaras skull was epic and i choked up Ramen reading that.

Poll on my Profile asking which fic needs more of my focus on.

(If you are curious why hanabi hasn't in this chapter wait till later.)


	16. Emergency in Wave! part 2

**Disclaimer: Self-explanatory, I do not own Naruto, the show, viz-media, or a clown. ****Warning! This chapter may contain High violence, suggestive themes, Booze, a really fat clown, language, and generic bad guys who like rape etc. viewer discretion advised!**

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

... **(Flashback of months past)**

"Is everyone here and ready? Kurenai asked turning to her squad.

"Hai sensei!" they chorused.

"Tazuna are you ready?" she asked a man whom had showed up armed with… a beer bottle strapped on his bag along with a sword.

"Yes, I only hope my people will be safe enough till we get there, and that you guys even though are mostly little brats can help me" he said.

"We will do our best till reinforcements show up to aid in an assault against the tyrant" Kurenai said adjusting her bag.

Naruto then retied his head tie and stood ready, the others followed.

"Team 8 we go into our first Rank A mission let us all live to see the gates again… GO!" and with this last pep squad 8 and the bridge builder left, onward to the land known as wave, unknown to them this mission may change their lives, forever…

…

…... **(Secret art of the new chapter)…(Chapter 15: Emergency in wave! part 2)**

"Tsunade-sama, have you completed the forms I set on the desk?" Called Shizune from the back room of the Hokage's workplace.

"Almost, almost… there!" Tsunade exclaimed with glee as she stamped the last one. "Mission accomplished, all right, it's time for a drink for my congratulations!" Tsunade was about to get up when Shizune came into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, here is the next load from the council ready for your approval and stamp" Shizune said carrying another large stack.

"Where the fuck do these damn things come from!" Tsunade cried out as she slumped into her chair.

"Well, the good news is I found the file you wanted" Shizune said pulling out a file and handing it to her.

"Good, it will be an interesting break then" Tsunade said as she opened the file.

…

…

…

"What the hell? It's missing his nearly all of his information, it only lists since about a year ago" Tsunade growled as she looked at Shizune with a slight glare causing her to flinch.

"It's all I could find Tsunade-sama, it was almost like someone purposely went in and took the information."

'What is so important that someone would sneak into the building under penalty of a long sentence to take pages from this kids file?' "Shizune, I want that information; make it your top priority to find it, I smell foul play here."

"Ye-yes ma'am" the poor apprentice said as she ran off back into the backroom.

'Why is this kid so hard to figure out? A kid with no known background drops a pair of Jonin right after graduation, has disturbing rumors about him from Kurenai, and can take a blade through the chest and just brush it aside… no choice, I will find your secret kid; ohh yes I will and then you will be unraveled.' Tsunade bit on her nail as she picked up her pen and stamp.

She was on a mission and when Tsunade wanted info, she got it.

…... (With team 8)…

The group of three Genin, one new Jonin, and Tazuna continued on in silence and at a decent rate, though the thoughts of the group varied dramatically.

**Naruto:** 'I really hope this isn't nearly as dangerous as it sounds, I really lucked out the last two times, I kinda feel a bit low today for some reason, as long as I'm alert I should be able to react good enough to help the group escape; damn shouldn't have lied, I still feel like crap, I only have healed enough to fake it.'

**Ino:** 'I still want to know how Naruto can walk after getting hurt so much…

Maybe he gained super healing to prevent death from the walking billboard... all jokes aside that's not possible to heal that fast… is it? I really hope he is ok, this mission sounds really bad…'

**Hinata:** 'Naruto-kun, are you really ok? I…I want to thank you so very badly for saving me and Hanabi, but I'm too afraid for some reason. I, I must get stronger so that I may one day help you…Naruto-kun.'

**Kurenai:** 'This has to be the worst idea ever. Taking new recruits into an A ranked mission with no backup? This kind of mission needs to be done with a high powered squad, I don't even know if I can handle this much less my students.

…

Then again Hinata can warn us if anyone gets close, Ino can help get info out of people, and Naruto; from what I can gather can hold his own with these guys, but how many are we talking about?'

**Tazuna:** 'I'm coming my people, we shall not allow Gato to continue his evil, and we shall prevent his greed and tyranny from spreading.'

Soon the group came across a small pond near the border at which they took a break, for some reason though Naruto seemed uneasy about it.

'I can't place it but something about the water isn't right' he thought. Naruto turned to Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan can you help me with this button, its acting weird" he said throwing everyone off guard.

'That's the first time I've ever heard him ask for help' Ino and Kurenai thought at the same time.

'Naruto-kun wants my help!' Hinata thought as her face turned blood red.

"Hinata?" he said turning his head a little to the side. "ohh s-sorry na-naruto-k-kun" she said as she slowly went closer. When Hinata was within a meter from him Naruto changed position blocking her off from seeing the pond.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered getting her immediate attention "ignore the button ruse, can you check the pond behind us, something is really off about it but I can't place it."

"Ohh, y-yes narut-to-kun I'll d-do my be-best" she stuttered a little as she discretely activated her eyes.

"the-there's two chakra so-sources hid-ding in it!" she said alarmed.

"It's ok, they think they got us, but we got them first" Naruto said quietly as Ino came over.

"Wow you having a really hard time with that button?" Ino asked as Naruto again changed position blocking her view from the pond.

"keep your voice down Ino, we have determined there are two enemy chakra signatures hidden in the water." Naruto said quietly as Ino's eyes opened wide.

"What do we do?" Ino asked slowly.

"Well from my point of view as long as they are in the water they have the advantage, so we should draw them out." Naruto replied.

"How sh-should we d-do that na-narut-to-kun?" Hinata asked a bit scared.

"Hmmm… we fake death" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well my guess is they will attack to kill as many as possible in the initial two to three seconds of "surprise" they have; so what we do is…" and Naruto continued to tell them as they "Fixed his button."

…... (Three minutes later)

"Took you guys a long time to fix a button, why did you need both of them?" Kurenai asked weirded out.

"I'm telling you sensei that thing was jammed bad" Ino exclaimed "I mean Hinata grabbed on the left and I did on the right and it took a ton of force to pull it out."

"I…see" Kurenai said with a sweat drop as Ino continued on and on. Suddenly Ino stopped "Be right back, need to go" she said taking off into the woods.

"I...I do t-two sen-sei" Hinata said running in the same general direction."

"Honestly? Well guess better now than later."

"Actually I need to go as well sensei, we are about to leave and all" Naruto said turning the other way.

"Better not be trying to peek on them" Kurenai said with a stern face.

"I am not a pervert" Naruto said slightly hurt and mad at Kurenai for the comment, then got an idea. "To prove it I'll go with Tazuna.'

"Yah since we are going to be a goin a while I guess I should go before we leave. The old man said as the two left Kurenai by herself.

… (3 minutes later)

"Back!" said Naruto as he and Tazuna came back into view. Just as they got to Kurenai the two girls came back out as well.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai sensei" they replied as they stood in a line with Tazuna next to them.

"Did you catch him peeking?" Kurenai asked a bit preoccupied with a lovely foot print on his face.

"No?" Ino said though for some reason seemed mad about it.

"Ok? Anyways let's be o…"

No sooner than that two figures jumped out of the water.

SSSSWWWWWWWWRRRRLRLRL went a chain as it quickly went around the Genin and Tazuna at the same time.

SSSHHHIRRTSH went the sound as the three rookies and Tazuna were shredded into ribbons.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kurenai cried out watching in horror as her team was killed all at the same time.

"Heh, idiots, all in a bunch; so easy for the takings" one of them said.

"But we will not look a gift horse in the mouth" said the other.

"You, you killed my team; they were just children!" Kurenai cried out pulling out a kunai angrily.

"Snort, had a band so not anymore" said the second one.

"Decides, now you don't have to worry about the boy peeking on his little friends" the first one said raising the chain in a mocking way.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurenai said extremely pissed. She was about to charge them when a fist came out of nowhere and hit the first one straight in groin.

"AHHHH!" cried the assailant as he hit the ground with Ino on top of him punching him again in the face.

Suddenly another fist came from the other side and hit the other in the back of the head, dropping him like a rock.

It was Naruto.

Hinata came out of the bushes with a tied up tazuna and another rope that the three firmly tied the two would be assassins to a tree.

"Ha…How are you all alive!" Kurenai demanded/cried.

"Naruto(kun)" they replied causing Kurenai to look where the bodies laid, only to find nothing.

"Clones" Naruto said to answer Kurenai quickly.

"But I didn't see them poof, they were sliced up like real people!" Kurenai exclaimed Before realizing 'he set them up to change into that if dispelled… is that even possible?'

"How did you know they were there?" Kurenai asked.

"Just our resident awesome lookout here" Naruto said raising his hand in Hinata's direction causing her face to go red.

"Ano- nar-ruto-k-kun asked me to-to ch-check" she stuttered.

"Ohh god stop the studder thing" one of the two enemies said.

"Yes please before you three knock all ninja down another notch" the other said causing Hinata to tear up a little.

"If we are such a disgrace then how did we kick your ass?" Ino said angrily.

"Luck" both said at the same time.

"Too bad for you that you're all out of it" Naruto said pulling out a kunai.

Now why don't you tell us a bit of what you know?

BOOM!

The two exploded causing gore in all directions and knocking them back.

"They, they blew themselves up!" Ino said as she got very sick from seeing a pile.

"Tha-ats horrible!" Hinata said as she too threw up.

"These aren't ordinary assassins" Naruto said, I think I recognized them; we may have a problem…

...… (Hokage's room) …..

"Shizune, any luck on that other stuff?" Tsunade called out as she stamped the last page of her papers.

"No Ma'am, it's like whoever did it was quiet thorough, I can't find anything."

"Damn it Shizune I want that stuff" Tsunade said pounding the table "My ninja having incomplete files pisses me off, this boy interests me and I am not going to sleep well until I have that file."

"Yes ma'am" Shizune said as she continued through the papers.

"Hokage-sama" said a guard entering her room.

"Yes what is it?" Tsunade asked as she started looking through a stack Shizune had not been through.

"Ma'am, Lord Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan wishes a quick audience the guard said.

"Now?" Tsunade asked as the guard nodded. "Shall I tell him you are busy?"

"…No I can blow five minutes to cool off" Tsunade said. "Escort him up if you would."

"Yes ma'am" the guard said as he left.

Tsunade threw stuff out of a spare chair and sat down in her own.

A moment later the guard dropped off the Hyuga and left.

"Hiashi-san to what do I owe this visit?" Tsunade asked him obviously tired.

"Tsunade-sama I…I had a question to ask" the Hyuga said in a polite yet blunt way.

"Heh, I've tried to answer one all day to no avail, hopefully it isn't a difficult one" she said.

"What do you know of a rookie Genin named Naruto Uzumaki?" the unfortunate Hyuga asked.

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

and again a clif hanger lol, sorry i was gone so very long, i got ill and between that and a full school with a part time job i had little time.

this semester isn't a lot better with the exeption i am not working this semester.

hope to post again soon

read and review guys

Tuaoa Morristofox


	17. Are they Worth your life?

**Disclaimer: Me no own da show, me own oc's unless stated, me college student me have no money u no sue me lawyer like dudes and dudettes (bad grammar on purpose)**

Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!"**

Human Thinking: '_Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!' **_

Flashback:_ Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

Author: "_Ramen, SO GOOD!" _

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT AND CONTAINS PROFANITY AND OTHER NASTY STUFF; VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF AWESOME**

**(Secret art of stuff done last time)**

"Too bad for you that you're all out of it" Naruto said pulling out a kunai.

Now why don't you tell us a bit of what you know?

BOOM!

The two exploded causing gore in all directions and knocking them back.

"They, they blew themselves up!" Ino said as she got very sick from seeing a pile.

"Tha-ats horrible!" Hinata said as she too threw up.

"These aren't ordinary assassins" Naruto said, I think I recognized them; we may have a problem…

**(And now for the next chapter)**

**(Chapter 16: Are they worth your life?)**

Kurenai was having a bad day…

First off she and her team of fresh genin had been sent on a mission; An A ranked one that normally high lvl jonin or even Anbu black ops would have been sent on. Secondly she had nearly lost her

team moments ago, a pair of assassin chunin had nearly wiped them out, Naruto and his uneasiness of the water had saved them from losing their lives. Third Naruto seemed concerned about possibly

meeting an even stronger assailant. And last but definitely not least was the fact that Naruto wasn't very happy.

"Naruto, look I don't know why you're upset but whatever the problem is please stop being mad" she asked him.

"I'm not mad" Naruto said in an obviously not too good of a mood.

'Naruto (kun) is mad' both girls thought at the same time.

"Who was this guy you seemed upset about earlier?' Tazuna said trying to break the tension.

"A notorious ninja from the village hidden in the mist" Naruto said focusing his attention on the old man.

As the rest of the group waited for an answer as to who Naruto suddenly froze, as the mist thickened and said something very un-Naruto like.

"Ohh Fuck there are two"

Quickly Naruto pushed Hinata and Tazuna to the ground; "Hit the deck now!" he said knocking Ino to the ground.

Suddenly sword flew from the mist barely missing Naruto floating right over Kurenai and Ino and blast of water flew from out of nowhere and struck him head on sending the boy flying in the opposite

direction.

"Dahh" Naruto barely managed to say as he flew into the mist, out of eye sight for the rest of the group.

"Naruto!"

As his team got up a figure appeared from the mist.

"I wouldn't worry your little friend if I was you, I would worry about your own well-being, because when I'm threw with you, you will wish you were dead" the figure then pulled out a sword, one with a

chain on the end "I'm going to have ohh so much fun 'sewing' you three lovely little morsels up."

The phantom then began a strange laugh as he threw his connected sword…

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"Ok that really, really hurt" Naruto said picking himself off the ground and holding his chest.

'I still haven't recovered from that blade, I think its open again' he then winced before his senses kicked in and he barely dodged a giant sword swung by a shadow of a man that had just appeared

behind him.

"Pretty good kid; while it wasn't my silent killing technique you still did better than most of my victims."

"I knew you were coming" Naruto said trying to stall for enough time to stand up properly.

"Ahh, so you must be the one who took out my two men" the man said as he stepped into view "well I'm afraid I'm a bit stronger than those two, come boy see if you can hurt the demon of the mist!"

the man then pulled up his sword and charged the kid.

'…crap' was all Naruto could think before pulling out a pair of kunai and dodging a strike that surely would have cleaved him in half, 'that would have hurt…'

(Back with team 8)

"Ahahahahahaha, what's wrong little girly's, don't you wanna play? I'll take good care of your bodies I promise" the man said as he nearly pierced Ino threw the chest.

"Genjuts_" Kurenai said before having to move to dodge the sword as it swung around due to the chain.

"I don't think your little genjutsu tricks will work" The man gloated as he began to swing the blade around on the chain like a lasso; "This mist is too strong for you to get a good feel for where I am,

not to mention my specialty is defense against such jutsu" causing Kurenai to panic.

'I don't have many ninjutsu' she surmised 'and my taijutsu isn't much better, damn what do I do, I need Naruto for this one.'

"Thinking of a plan? Ohh but whatever it is it won't work, soon I will be finished with you and the old man there and then I think I shall claim your two little members as mine, I believe Kumo will pay

quite well for a hyuga and I don't have any problems selling the other to Gato" he then launched his sword again nearly taking off Kurenai's head. "And as for your friend he isn't long for this world, my

partner should be done with him just about now"

… 'Naruto…'

**(Back at da leaf)**

"I see… so you know little of the boy then" Hiashi said as he got ready to leave. Truth be told he was a bit disappointed by the fact he could not gain any more knowledge on the strange little enigma.

"Why are you so interested?" Tsunade asked hoping maybe she could gain some scrap off the hyuga that could help unravel him just a bit.

"Several reasons, he did save my daughters a few nights ago, to be honest I never liked him much as he seemed like a brat, but looking back on it I guess he really never did much at all" Hiashi said

half to himself as he left leaving Tsunade and Shizune in the middle of the tower of papers.

It was only after several minutes that Tsunade managed to put two and two together.

"Wait, how did Hiashi know this kid before?" she questioned herself out loud. Getting up from her desk she shook her head "I need a break, Shizune let's go to one of those stands that sell the

dumplings and booze, I need a drink" getting a nod from an equally confused Shizune they both headed out.

On the way out of the tower Tsunade continued to think hard on a certain spiky haired boy; "god what is the story with this kid? A secret high level jutsu, files missing, recovered from an injury that's

lethal straight in the chest… and I don't have so much as a bit to go on…"

Not watching where she was going the busty hokage accidently crashed into a very, very old person.

"Sorry ther-… wait is that you Baata-san?" Tsunade said amazed the old woman was still alive, after all when your about fifty years old and you crash into the person that used to give out missions

when you were a kid you start to wonder how that is possible.

"Ahh, princess Tsunade" she smiled a toothless grin "A pleasure to see an old face, what is your hurry? Did Jiraiya go on another panty raid? Hope he didn't take this old ladies ahahahaha" she

cackled.

'Figures, she's as senile as a friggen loon' Tsunade snickered before returning the smile "Ohh no thankfully that pervert isn't around to cause any mischief right now, I just had a bit on my mind that's

all."

"Ahh I see, maybe you should ask Sarutobi, that old coot knows too much if you ask me" Baabimata said with another cackling laugh.

'And out of touch with reality I see' Tsunade shook her head; "I doubt the old man could help any, I just need some kind of lead…"

"I see, well it is very nice to see you Tsunade, I've been a bit lonely here of late, haven't seen Sarutobi in a while, or even the little blond haired boy that came in here on occasion" she said obviously

in a daze thinking of the past.

"Yes Sarutobi has been gone a whi…

…

…

Blond kid?"

"Ohh yes this little boy used to come in here and talk to the old monkey sometimes, the old nut would take him for noodles sometimes, though usually Sarutobi would leave here in a hurry to check on

him in the hospital." The old fossil said still in a daze.

"What did he look like!" Tsunade exclaimed grabbing Baabimata's shoulders.

"Careful girl you'll give me a sore spot" the old woman said causing Tsunade to let go of her.

"Hmmm I forgot the name of the boy… it seems so long ago for some reason, but he looked like a happy little blondy with some blueish eyes and some little whiskery marks on his face." She said

making Tsunade pump her fist in the air.

"It is him!" Tsunade's bad day was coming to an end "…wait, the hospital?"

"That little squirt always seemed to be either hurt or bruised" the woman replied; "I don't know why but this one time he came in here dripping blood all over the place, looked like he was dying, then

he flopped over near Sarutobi's door right over there" she said pointing to Tsunade's office door.

"I need to know anything you know else about him" Tsunade said shaking the granny around.

"You're making this old lady dizzy" she retorted as Shizune stopped her teacher from killing the old lady.

"I don't remember much about the kid, except he got hurt a lot and the guards didn't like him; not sure why though the little Gaki seemed like such a nice little boy… maybe Sarutobi can help you."

"Umm, he's busy, can you tell me anything else that could help… would you know where the missing papers from his file are?" Tsunade was desperate; having the same thing stuck in your head for

days can do that to a person.

"What files? I always put away everyone's files away properly; someone better not have taken my damn papers, I'll beat them over the head with my walker, I aint dat old!" the old lady said making a

fist and punching air.

'So the old man knew him somehow… and so did Hiashi, who the hell is this kid?' Tsunade slumped over; "I need a drink."

**(Switching to Naruto)**

"Achoo…Daaah!" Naruto sneezed then barely managed to dodge another powerful cleaving strike from the headhunter ninja.

"Someone is talking about you kid, shame you won't find out who" he gloated before dropping his sword, raising one hand and lowering the other. "Enough kid, I got bigger fish to fry, **Suiton: Hidden **

**mist**" he said creating more mist, enough that he disappeared.

'I hate my life I hate my life so bad' Naruto face palmed himself before he was cleaved in half.

"Ha never saw it coming, people need to stop sending kids out, it's annoying" the ninja said before noticing the "Body" made a poof sound. "What in the"

Naruto then flew out of the mist and surprised the ninja with several blows, neither gaining an advantage both jumped backwards.

"Not bad kid, I honestly thought I had you"

"I don't want to disrespect you Zabuza momochi of the mist, but I need past you to help my teammates."

"Ohh, so you know who I am, well I'm afraid I can't let you through right now, but at least tell me your name, you've put up a nice fight for a kid."

"My name is Naruto, and don't go counting me out yet" Naruto said making several hand signs.

"Bring it!" Zabuza said charging the leaf genin at top speed.

"**Raiton: Stempathic shockwave**" Naruto said sending out a greenish electrical jolt from his hand.

"Too easy" Zabuza said countering the attack with ease.

'…well that sucked' Naruto sweatdropped before taking a position Zabuza had never seen before. 'I don't want to rely on this much cause I'm not very good still with it' Naruto narrowed his eyes at the

enemy 'not much choice though, he is stronger than the last guy I beat, I doubt I will have another fluke like last time, if I let him hit me I'm toast' "**Fuinjutsu: seal removal"** Naruto slammed his hand

down on his left arm pulling out his naginata and giving it a whirl.

"Fuinjutsu huh? Pretty rare seeing that, let's see if that toy can withstand a blow from a real weapon.

And so the two charged, and Naruto learned a valuable lesson about men half again his size with huge swords.

…

…

…

Dude they hurt like crap mon.

"You're not bad kid, but you're too small and puny to take me like that" Zabuza said flinging Naruto back about twenty meters.

'Don't got any time left, gotta use it now' Naruto thought as he charged Zabuza again.

'…why would he do that again?' a mind pondered hidden in a nearby tree. 'Maybe some new ability maybe? I will have to sense his chakra to make sure' the person then put their hands together; as

this is done that persons eyes went wide. 'So much chakra, he might have more than Zabuza-sama, and… it's not even slightly tainted; who is this boy?...'

"Enough of this I'll blow you away with my mad skills!" Zabuza said flipping through hand signs at a speed only a jonin could.

'If that hits I'm done for' Naruto freaked 'I never tested it out, but I don't use it now I may never get another chance!' Naruto then started with his own signs.

"Ushi, Ushi, Nay, Ie, Ushi: **Suiton: Giant vortex technique"** Zabuza called out summoning a flood from behind him and forming a blast then fired it at Naruto.

"**Futon: Kamikaze shockwave!"** Naruto called out releasing a blast of wind, it was so powerful it took out the vortex and struck Zabuza square in the chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zabuza cried out as it hit him; it knocked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry but I can't fight anymore with you, I need to help my squad" Naruto said leaving quickly.

"Get back here you brat!" Zabuza growled out angrily as the person from the tree jumped down to help.

"He seems strong" the person said as they tried to stop some of the blood flow."

"Not strong enough, he realized I was better so he pulled a risky move to jump ahead to help his little friends, smart I'll give him that, not bad either, Haku we are leaving for now, if he can help his

team and chase "Him" off then I will see him again real soon, till then we return to base" the sword demon said causing Haku to nod and help Zabuza up and the two disappeared into the mist…

**(Squad 8)**

"Ahahaha, dance bitch dance!" the rogue swordsman said laughing as he launched another blow through the air putting another small cut on the jonin.

'I can't fight him much longer' Kurenai mentally cursed.

"Incoming!" shouted a voice as senbom rained in causing the man to jump back.

'That voice, it can't be!' Kurenai turned to see a face all too familiar to her.

"Anko!" she said as the woman landed.

"The one and only!" the woman said with a smirk, "Time to neuter a freak." She then charged the man kunai in hand.

"I'm not interested in you bitch, wait your turn" the man said chucking a smoke bomb at Anko.

"Shit" was all Anko could say as she jumped back holding her hands over her eyes "I can't see."

"No fucking shit yah whore" the swordsman cackled kicking Anko like a football at Hinata and her group.

Suddenly the mist began to secede allowing everyone to see better.

'Damn that Zabuza, he was supposed to keep the mist up until I was done' the angered swordsman growled.

'The mist is dissipating, now I have a shot!' Kurenai put her hands together.

"Ha, now your mine!" the swordsman exclaimed launching his sword at the female jonin.

'No, there's no time' Kurenai raised her arms to defend herself.

KRRRRRSSSSHHH

"AAAAAHHhhhhhh" Kurenai cried out as her arm was severed right above the elbow.

The man then laughs and sets the severed limb on fire.

"Such beautiful blood, now to finish you!" the swordsman went in to finish his kill.

"Sensei!" Ino and Hinata cried out as the man came within 5 meters, 4

3

2

1

CRRRAAAANNNGGG!

Opening their eyes Hinata and Ino saw the man was being held off.

…

…

By a blond haired ninja.

"Naruto(kun)" they cried out as Anko managed to remove the poison from her eyes.

"Kurenai!" she shouted horrified watching possibly her only friend on the ground dying.

"How did you get past Zabuza?" the man demanded.

Not answering Naruto put all his strength in his arms and legs to use and pushed the man backwards, the man quickly jumped off and landed about twenty meters from the boy.

"It doesn't matter, I'll kill you myself" the swordsman growled.

Ignoring his opponent Naruto turned to Kurenai on the ground and quickly stopped the flow of blood from her stump with his headband.

"Hold on sensei" Naruto said as Anko ran up to her. "Kurenai please, please hang on" she pleaded to her.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second or two then he stood up and turned to Anko.

"Please get sensei back, I will deal with HIM!" Naruto growled.

"I'm going to kill him!" Anko said before looking into Naruto's eyes

…

Safe to say he was pissed.

"I will deal with this" Naruto said as he picked up his sensei and handed her to Anko before he turned to his target, the one who had injured his sensei, the one who would feel his rage.

Naruto was pissed, no Naruto was shaking pissed.

Naruto was so mad he was seeing red…

"So shall the little boy be the one who dies next?" the man said as he swung his blade around using the chain "I don't like dudes, but I think I will kill you anyways."

"Go" Naruto commanded.

Anko unsure of what to do took Kurenai and backed up, she doubted he could hurt the rogue ninja, but he could buy enough time for her to check on Kurenai before he was cut down.

'This man will die, I won't forgive him for what he's done, I WILL destroy him!' Naruto grabbed his Naginata and charged the ninja.

'Holy shit he's fast!' the man thought as Naruto covered the twenty meter distance in little more than three seconds. Grabbing the hilt of his sword the man swung to hit Naruto, and as he did the man

learned a valuable lesson about blond haired boys who were pissed.

…

...

...

Dude they hurt like crap mon

Relentlessly Naruto launched attack after attack on the man leaving not a single opening for a counter attack.

'Fuck he's good!' the man thought before he was pushed backwards again, only this time with much more force.

"We'll settle this in one move!" the man exclaimed making hand symbols **Katon: Molten Dragon!**

Several streams of extremely hot flames burst from the ground forming a huge dragon shaped fireball and launched it at the blond.

"As you WISH! **Futon: Almighty shockwave!**" Naruto called out swinging his hands outward creating a huge blast of air and firing it at the man with rage.

**_(Small flashback)_**

"_Cough, cough" Naruto choked as he fell over onto the ground "It takes so much chakra to use that even a little bit, no wonder people rarely use it, it's inefficient but still it's my ace in the whole for a last _

_attempt to take a guy out with me" Naruto then shook his head and passed out._

**_(See it was short I said so)_**

The blast was huge; and by huge I mean it tore half the region apart and destroyed the dragon completely.

"AAaAarrrrrrrhhhh" the man cried out as he was struck alongside his mask he was wearing with flames from his dragon before he was thrown off through the trees a great distance away eventually

landing in the water creating a title wave.

Heaving and feeling exhausted Naruto quickly ran over to his sensei that had gone into shock from losing too much blood.

"Kurenai no please don't please!" Anko cried holding her close.

"Hold her still" Naruto said pulling out a small kit and removing two pills from it "these are plasma pills; we need to get them in her now!"

Hinata and Ino being horrified by the injury of Kurenai both were unable to move, Naruto turned to Anko.

"Hurry open her mouth!"

Anko unable to do so tries to hold her still as Naruto bites both pills and puts them in her mouth.

Kurenai continues to jolt around for another minute or so before she passes out and is silent.

"Kurenai? KURENAI!" Anko screams before Naruto taps her.

"Lay her down, let me check her" Naruto says pulling one of his blue scrolls.

"Why should I listen to you!" Anko demanded.

"Because" Naruto said slowly "she is my sensei and I want to save her, and…

…

…

...

I'm a medical ninja."

**_(Slightly longer flashy back)_**

"_I hope that our proctor is fine" Naruto thought as he sat down._

_A minute or two later Komato entered the room where the medical hopefuls were waiting._

"_He shall make a full recovery, so everything is fine now" he said allowing several people to exhale their breath. "I will now take each member here one at a time" he then went into his office._

_A nurse came out and started calling names one at a time to enter the room. Naruto was soon called and so he went in to Komato's office where he sat as the doctor turned around"Ahh Naruto! I was _

_impressed by your tests as well as your quick work with the accident this morning" he said causing Naruto to rub the back of his head embarrassed "and so I say… you passed congratulations! Here is your _

_license he said handing Naruto a card while Naruto continued to rub his head "Ahh well… wait license?" he said looking at the card. "Of course, to practice medicine you need that card, that and I put you in the _

_database as well" he said "Now I really wish I could talk more with you my young friend but others need to get theirs as well so I'll see you around Naruto Uzumaki, Licensed medical ninja!_

**_(End of the flash back)_**

"So please let me help her" Naruto pleaded to Anko.

"ohh, ok" Anko said as she slowly let go of Kurenai and laid her flat.

Naruto removed several items from the blue scroll and began to work on stabilizing Kurenai.

After a few minutes Hinata and Ino snapped out of it and came over to their sensei hoping she was going to make it.

"Will she live?" Anko asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes, she will live" Naruto said finally allowing everyone to breath.

Anko came over to Kurenai and ran her hand through Kurenai's hair waking her up "I guess that's the end of your career Kure-chan" Anko said sadly.

"Yes…I guess…so…" Kurenai said very sadly and slowly before closing her eyes in a pained sleep.

After thinking on it for a moment Naruto turned to Anko "Hold her still…I want to try something."

"You, you want to use her as a test subject?" Anko growled infuriated.

Naruto lowered his face 'Why do people always assume the worst out of me?" he thought.

"No just hold her still, I might still be able to help her, I still have time I think, the nerve endings should still be useable." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked seriously "Her arm was destroyed, there's nothing you can do to help her."

'There is one thing, but it's going to hurt me bad' Naruto looked Anko straight in the eye.

"What I'm about to do isn't medical ninjutsu" Naruto said removing his jacket "How far to your house old man?"

"About ten minutes" Tazuna said being the only thing he had said in the last half hour.

"Let's get there quickly, I still may have time" Naruto said putting the jacket on Kurenai to prevent her from freezing and picks her off the ground. "Let's go, lead the way quickly old man."

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Ohh, father your home!" a woman said as the group came to the door.

"No time, please let us in" Naruto said carrying the woman up to the door.

"Ohh kami what happened?" she said with shock letting them in.

"Please fill a large pot with water and bring it in" Naruto asked as he set Kurenai down on an old small couch.

She quickly left for the kitchen and returned with a pot full of water.

"Set it here please" he said barely able to move.

"What are you going to do?" Anko asked/demanded; she was her best friend and she wasn't about to let this boy hurt her in any way.

"First I'm going to make sure she doesn't get an infection" he said taking his headband off her limb. The crowd noticed that whatever he had done back in the woods had cauterized the blood vessels

preventing excess blood flow, or maybe he did it just now…

**Katon: palms of fire **Naruto said putting his hands on the pot.

In about what seemed like ten seconds it went to a boil and so he dipped a cloth in it and allowed it to cool for only a second before cleaning her arm with it.

After several cleanings Naruto then allowed the water to be taken away.

"Ok, it's time; you all will have to guard the house because after this I'll be useless" Naruto said taking a deep breath.

After he exhales Naruto then focuses his chakra into the palms of his hands and puts them on her arm, getting an immediate response out of Anko.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, the face Kurenai was making in her past out state showed she was in pain from whatever he was doing and she didn't like it at all.

"I'm going to regrow her Arm." Naruto said causing everyone's eyes to open wide.

"That's impossible!" Anko said about to push Naruto off her friend "Your just hurting her!"

Closing his eyes Naruto began his technique causing Kurenai to jolt a bit from pain.

"Stop it!" Anko said pulling out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder.

To her surprise Naruto didn't even budge, she was about to pull out another one when Hinata and Ino gasped.

"It's, it's working" Tazuna's daughter said with a hand over her mouth.

Anko turned her attention to Kurenai's arm and was astonished; true enough her arm was in fact regrowing.

As they saw this Hinata noticed Naruto face; "Naruto!" she said horrified causing everyone's attention to shift to the blond.

He was in pain.

"Wha, what's going on" Anko said backing away "Why is he in pain and Kurenai not moving?"

"Naruto is taking in her pain as well as his own" Ino said causing all eyes to turn to her "I can tell based on the flow of his hands, it must be excruciating painful."

"He… he's taking her pain?" Anko asked turning back to her friend and the boy who was saving her life, and indeed he was shaking with his eyes jammed shut.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said out loud before closing her eyes unable to see Naruto in such pain.

The procedure took around ten minutes, and in this time Kurenai's arm completely regrew! True it wasn't the same color as her old one was, but he regrew her arm nevertheless.

"He… he really did it" Anko said as she fell over backwards onto her butt.

Naruto's hands slowly stopped glowing with chakra, then slowly he fell over, landing on top of Kurenai's leg and passed out.

"Ohh my, is he ok?" Tsunami asked in a worried tone while Ino and Hinata managed to get ahold of him to lay him in a more comfortable position.

"I… I don't know" Ino said as she watched Naruto go from a shaking pain motion to a completely still form…

* * *

Omake (Sasuke's pride...)

Orochimaru: Now sasuke-kun it's time for you to make a few babies to continue your clan as you say you will

Sasuke: Hmmmmph

Orochimaru: None of that, make babies, here are three strong females to carry these sharingan sexy- i mean toddlers

Sasuke: Fine, let's get this over with, i want to train and do random generic emo-queer stuff (Pulls down pants)

3 girls: What the fuck is that thing? (pointing to stub)

Sasuke: This ladies is the uchiha pride (Manly emo-grin)

3 girls: Its (pulls out ruler, 1.67 centimeters long...)

Sasuke: I know aint it so awesome! (they measure it in meters form im so big)

3 girls: sorry it won't even get past the secong flap, guess we know why you have your nicknames

Sasuke:?

3 girls: SasGay or sas_Uke both mean your gay and the reciever

Kabuto: And i thought i was low on the scrotum pole.

* * *

Don Don Don!

What's this, Kurenai losing an arm and naruto regrowing it? how did that happen, thats not regulation...

Sorry i've been gone so long, i had a small gap in classes here so i made this little chappy (be sparing with grammer errors i made this at 3 am and it's my third day no sleep)

**Please Review because the more i see the more i feel it's my duty to write the next one faster.**

Classes are very rough and i have had to spend every waking moment of my time studying

To my TUAOA friends i'm back and not dead yet, though i cam close; i was hospitalized for a couple days for respritory issues and near lung failure (my parents don't even know)

to those who refuse to sign in and flame me about little grammer problems, i've turned off the announymous review button so you'll have to sign in like everyone else or get laid.

Ja ne my friends TUAOAMorristofox


	18. Unknown Factors

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: "_Only one way to find out!" _

_**Profanity and other adult themes during this chapter**_

(Let's see where we are in the story)

"Wha, what's going on" Anko said backing away "Why is he in pain and Kurenai not moving?"

"Naruto is taking in her pain as well as his own" Ino said causing all eyes to turn to her "I can tell based on the flow of his hands, it must be excruciating painful."

"He… he's taking her pain?" Anko asked turning back to her friend and the boy who was saving her life, and indeed he was shaking with his eyes jammed shut.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said out loud before closing her eyes unable to see Naruto in such pain.

The procedure took around ten minutes, and in this time Kurenai's arm completely regrew! True it wasn't the same color as her old one was, but he regrew her arm nevertheless.

"He… he really did it" Anko said as she fell over backwards onto her butt.

Naruto's hands slowly stopped glowing with chakra, and then slowly he fell over, landing on top of Kurenai's leg and passed out.

"Ohh my, is he ok?" Tsunami asked in a worried tone while Ino and Hinata managed to get ahold of him to lay him in a more comfortable position.

"I… I don't know" Ino said as she watched Naruto go from a shaking pain motion to a completely still form…

(Holy Shit! Well, let's jump into the next chapter)

**(Chapter 17: Unknown Factors)**

"Kid looks like he went through a garbage disposal" Tazuna commented as Naruto was placed on a small futon in the corner.

"Poor dear, what happened to him?" Tsunami asked; bringing the same gear Naruto had used on Kurenai to use on him.

"Well for one he kicked some serious ass I'll tell you what" Tazuna said raising his fist. "If I could fight half as well as he did today then I would have no need for guards I can tell you that."

"It's pointless" a small voice said from the door as a boy probably about seven or eight walked in. "Gato will just send another guy out, your all going to die."

"Then sensei and Naruto will kick their asses as well" Ino said with a little pride in the two of them. "Naruto kicked one of the seven swordsmen of the mists ass today as well as fight off another unknown attacker beforehand; some random ninja they hired won't be enough to stop him; and when you throw sensei into the mix you can bet some heads are gonna roll!"

Ino knows he was one of the swordsmen because Anko had muttered it on the way over

"You forgot me as well" Anko said standing up "I'm staying for this mission as well, I can kick my share of that faggots men and their ilk; count me in."

"Hey, who even are you anyways?" Ino asked as Hinata passed her on her way to Naruto's bed. "You randomly popped up just as the fighting started; I know you're from Konoha, but why are you here?"

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, I'm a special Jonin from the interrogation squad, I was coming back from a mission when I sensed my home girl Kurenai was close, I've sent a message home already stating I was finished and was acting as your backup so it's cool." The purple haired lady smirked with a toothy grin.

"So what do we do abo-""What happened to him" Ino was interrupted by Tsunami's startled voice.

"What do you-"Ino started to say before seeing Naruto's full chest.

True he was muscular and well built, truth be told there was plenty of blushing going around; but what caused her alarm was several injuries that covered his body as well as some deep looking scars.

"He, he told us he was all the way healed." Ino said looking at the stab wound from a few days ago."

"Ano… he was close until th-the men at-ttacked us." Hinata said pointing to some scaring that proved it had been in its final stage before being ripped.

"So he fought those guys looking like a piece of meat?" Tazuna said amazed, "What happened to him beforehand?"

"What completely did happen the night before we left Hinata" Ino asked "I know only pieces of the story."

And so with a little coaching from Tsunami Hinata explained what had happened that night, when she and her sister had almost been taken.

"That's horrible!" Tsunami exclaimed looking both at Hinata then Naruto.

"Sounds like a baddass little fighter" Anko said with a smirk. "Saved Kurenai as well her arm, I'll tell you what I'm gonna like this kid a whole lot."

"Th-then wha-y did you st-tab him" Hinata said still a little pissed at the woman.

"I… I thought he was hurting her" Anko said with her face lowered to show shame for her actions "I didn't know he was a medical ninja, or even if he knew first aid to be honest; I owe him a huge thank you as well as an apology when he wakes up, Kurenai is probably the only one I ever talk to in the leaf with any regularity, kind of my only real friend."

The next few minutes were in silence as Hinata and Tsunami patched the blond up; strangely Hinata never fainted, though after seeing the blow he had taken from the man who almost raped her she almost cried.

After his wounds were covered properly Hinata left the room to be alone for a few.

"She looks pretty upset" The boy; now known as Inari said watching her go.

"She may feel guilty in some way about the wound he took for her." Tsunami said quietly, "I know that if a man took one like that for me I'd remember it for the rest of my life."

Tsunami then turned to Anko and Ino "would you two please help me with a bit of lunch? That way father can explain the situation here while you eat."

With a nod the three headed off to the kitchen, while Inari and Tazuna went into the back room to collect a few things.

With Hinata

The girl was in turmoil.

She had seen Naruto being stabbed that night, but she had never seen the wound up close; to be honest she felt terrible about the whole incident.

'Naruto-kun saved me that night; he saved me and my sister from his plans to… rape us. Naruto-kun saved us when that man attacked us today… Naruto-kun I… I feel so… weak, I want to help, and I want to be able to help you when you need it; instead of you always helping me… Naruto-kun I… I love you… I know this has to be what love feels like… Naruto-kun… I… will tell you how I feel soon… I want you to know how I feel… I that even though I'm not strong I… I will get stronger!'

With this bit of regained confidence she returned to the house, upon reaching the kitchen she then helped the others in preparing lunch.

In the living room in about ten minutes

"I'll give you the general rundown of the problem we have" Tazuna putting his bottle down before gaining a serious face and placing a detailed map of the area. "Gato has taken refuge in this area, using his vast wealth he has barricaded the area and now lives like a king in his little fort, the problem is that we need to travel past this area in order to freely trade and pass things at the harbor. The second issue is the fact that these areas here and here on the map have smaller forts, and that he has men regularly come out to terrorize the people here, taking both what little we have lift as well as our spines. Finally the last issue is this building here." He says smacking his finger down at a fort like structure off on a side "This area is infested with enemy ninja, I don't think they are high level ninja, but we can't be sure, they are from the village hidden in the clouds as far as we can tell."

Just this bit of knowledge alone terrifies Hinata to no end. "Cl-cl-cloud?" she says in a scared voice.

"yes I'm afraid so, why are you so afraid of them?" Tazuna said looking at her shaking body.

"They are the ones that tried to hurt her and her family less than a week ago" Ino said making him nod in understanding.

For the next few hours Anko and the other two girls asked various questions about the terrain and other factors; a big surprise was when Anko went upstairs and found Kurenai awake.

"Kurenai!" Anko said glomping the Jonin woman before nearly crushing her with a hug.

"Anko you're crushing me" she said making the woman let go and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, how you feeling girl?" she said giving the woman her full attention.

"I…I feel ok" she said slowly, "I had a nightmare that I had lost an arm and that my team was… wait, my team! Are they ok!" she tried to climb out of the bed before Anko pinned her to it.

"They are fine so just stay down!" Anko ordered before Kurenai relaxed a little "well, the blond gaki Naruto is in pretty rough shape, but he'll manage." She said while pinning Kurenai down still.

"What happened" Kurenai asked, the last I remember was that man took off my arm and destroyed it…" She then slowly raised her "Missing limb" and noticed it was a different color.

"I…I lost this arm, how is it back on me!" she said astonished.

"Thank your little blond student for that one" Anko said with a smile "I didn't know kids his age could be that good with medical ninjutsu, but he has a license and everything."

"Naruto is a medical ninja?" she asked herself more than Anko.

"Yep, checked it myself; kids a fullblown Med ninja, the kid did some kind of crazy jutsu that grew you a new arm, said something about not being as good till you worked with it but hey I'm not complaining." She said with a smile.

"Amazing…" Kurenai said as she slowly retracted her fingers "What about-"

"Kushimaru?" Anko said interrupting her "Kid took care of him as well, chased his sissy ass off with his sword where his dick should be; your students a freaken wall I'm telling you, he blasted his ass so hard…"

"Naruto… was that strong?" Kurenai asked slowly thinking back to the boy and the incident a while ago involving the stone ninja and the reported battle.

Anko turned to her with serious eyes "Girl, he looked unstoppable, I can honestly say this; if I ever get my hands around him with no one around I'll give the kid a night to remember." She then made a smile that just sang "I'm a perv" which made Kurenai blush like a tomato.

"Kid has a smoking little body as well… well the part not resembling hamburger meat right now" Anko said making Kurenai jolt up to check him.

"Let go Anko, I need to check him; he's my student" Kurenai said struggling.

"Fine, but you have to walk slowly; he is just right over there so calm down." Anko said as she slowly helped Kurenai over to Naruto's bed.

"He… looks so pale" Kurenai said slowly touching his face.

"He did take some serious damage" Anko said "Plus apparently he reopened the injuries he took saving the Hyuga girl."

"Naruto…" Kurenai reached at the blanket covering him and pulled it back slowly. After seeing his injuries she lowered her head "I'm a disgrace to the other Jonin, I can't even keep my students safe."

"Hey no crying" Anko said stopping her "I'm with Naruto on his comment earlier; it was a total bad luck of the draw on the opponent you got, you deserve the position you got; you just got unlucky."

"And so what happens next time I get "unlucky," do my students die because of me?" Kurenai said angrily "If Naruto wasn't as strong as he is then my team would have died or taken to the enemy by now."

"Well it's a good thing you got him then" Anko said attempting to calm her friend down. "I know how you feel Kurenai, I know that if it had been me fighting him I would have lost as well, Naruto is on another level than me when he's pissed; you should see the destruction he caused on his last attack! That kid blew up half the fucking area! I'm serious, it looks like a fucking space rock hit."

"It… was that powerful?" Kurenai asked, amazed that Naruto was capable of such destruction.

"He did, I'll show you and explain everything that happened later; when you feel better" Anko said with a smile "Kid did his part keeping the group safe, he needs you to get better so that you can do the same."

"Of course" Kurenai said slowly.

Anko then took this moment to pick on her friend a little.

"Check this out before you go back to bed" she said taking Kurenai's hand and placing it on Naruto's upper chest; then she started moving her hand around. "Check this muscle out, bet his whole body feels like this; isn't it awesome?"

Kurenai's face turned a new shade of red for her. 'Ohh… kami it does feel so… gooood' she was unable to move for a moment before her composure returned and she took her hand away with an "eep" sound that could easily be confused with another girl's.

"Well fine if you don't like it" Anko said with a smirk before rubbing the left side of her face on his chest. "I guess more of it to go around for me."

"St-stop molesting my student!" Kurenai said attempting to knock her off, lest her face became any redder.

"Aww your no fun sometimes Kurenai" Anko said smirking "well, I need to go back down stairs, got more plans to think of."

"Please help me down stairs" Kurenai asked her friend "I can't help yet, but I can at least listen in and know what it is we're up against."

"Sure Kure-Chan, sure" Anko said while helping her longtime companion down the stairs to join the rest of the discussion.

(The Leaf Village)

"I'm sending you three groups in" Tsunade said as she stood up from her chair and went to the window. "Your combined mission is to aid squad eight in their mission in wave country, failure isn't an option. Normally I would send others, but I'll tell you what I told them; we haven't got anyone for this but you three; now go back them up, Kurenai is in charge of this mission so she will have top authority."

"Understood Hokage-sama" Kakashi said looking slightly annoyed at his "Partner."

"Yosh! We shall not fail in our mission Hokage-sama, or I shall do fifty thousand pushups up the Hokage wall with one hand." The other said "Youthfully."

"(Hic)" was Asuma's only reply.

"Enough crap, just go; and be careful, I've gotten a message stating that Zabuza Momochi and others may be there, get moving!" Tsunade said stomping her foot.

"Hai" they said quickly before three whirls of leaves blew around her office.

"Do you really think one of the swordsmen of the mist is there Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her master.

"That was in a report from Uzumaki Naruto that got here about ten minutes ago Via pigeon. He reported combat with a pair known as the demon brothers; a pair that usually associated with him in the past, it's a good guess the man is there himself." She said with a sigh.

"I hope it's not as bad as it sounds, they may be ninja, but they're still children." Shizune said worried that they have been sent to their death.

"They better not die, I still want to know about that stupid blonde kid" Tsunade said while pulling out a small bottle. "Let's hope that this is a small attack and not anything major; I haven't received any info on any real enemies in that area from the generals.

She took a swig then turned to the papers; "Let's deal with these damn things then look for more on the kid."

"Hai"

(Squad seven)

"Be ready to leave in thirty minutes; this is a backup mission with squad ten to help squad eight out with an important mission" Kakashi said seriously to his team.

"Heh, bet they got mauled by a cat and need assistance getting it off" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Actually I'm told they are fighting several enemies that could even pose a threat to me" Kakashi said in an attempt to make them focus.

"A dangerous mission, we must endure" Shino stated while adjusting his glasses.

"Like I said it's important; I'll explain why on the way over" Kakashi said as he turned away from them. "I need to pack as well, be by the west gate in thirty; only bring absolutely important things, and be ready for an all-night run." With this said he poofed from existence.

(Squad Ten)

"(Hic) arighty now; go collect your (Hic) gear; we got a long mission (Hic) to do with enemies. It's an A Ranked mission but (Hic) it's easy; we go in and kick their asses (Hic).

"How can we help in such a dangerous sounding mission?" Sakura asked very worried.

"No back talking me, just grab your crap and get to the west gate" Asuma said as he left (Hic).

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he lowered his head "Team ten… more like team fucked."

"Chomp, chomp; we got this guys come on, he said it was easy" Choji said as he split from the group to get his things.

"He said that cat was easy, and I don't remember it that ways" Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"W-well, we have sensei backing us… he isn't a Jonin for nothing is he?" Sakura said unsure of herself as she to left for her things."

"I'm starting to wander how he did get it." Shikamaru asked himself as he put his hands in his pockets "What a complete pain."

(Squad Nine)

"Listen up my youthful students" the other Jonin said. "We have a super important A ranked mission; we shall be backing up squad eight on their mission, with assistance from my eternal rival's squad… and anothers."

"Guy sensei, I shall do my absolute best" said a boy that looked exactly like him, minus a foot or so.

"So my weak and pathetic cousin needs help does she?" said a boy obviously a Hyuuga in dissent.

"I am told that Kurenai's youthful team is in combat with high ranking enemies" Guy said striking a pose "Word has it that they are in combat with a member of the seven swordsmen of wave as well as others; they require youthful backup and require it now, so you have ten minutes to be ready and at the west gate."

Guy then vanished from view.

'An A ranked mission!' the lone girl of the squad thought with a small tremble 'I hope I can handle this!'

'An A ranked mission huh' thought the Hyuuga boy, "This will be a great way to expand my list of accomplishments."

"I'll be there in five minutes GUYYYYYY-SENNNNNEEEIIIII!" the third shouted at the top of his lungs before dashing off in a random direction.

'Moron' the two others thought as the left as well.

(The Gate in Thirty minutes)

"My youthful rival, what took you so long, squad eight needs help as soon as possible." Guy said striking a pose.

"Well, we're ready now so let's go" Kakashi said.

"Hic, whatever" Asuma slurred while making sure he had enough booze to last a little while.

"All right then; Neji, Tenten, and Lee this is Kakashi's team; be youthful and cooperate completely." Guy said introducing them.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said staring Neji down a little.

"Inuzuka Kiba, yahoo" Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Aburame Shino" Shino said quietly as he attempted to calm his insects down from Lee's noise.

"This is squad Ten under Asuma" Kakashi said as he pointed to The man as he threw up… again.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said with a small bow to Tenten, glad that at least one other female was involved in this chaos.

"Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said as he stretched out a little.

"Akamichi Choji" The happy plump boy said as he reached for some chips.

"Shall we move then?" Kakashi said as he stretched his arm out a bit.

"Yes, let's do this thing" Guy said weirdly before taking off.

'This will be a loooooooonnnngg trip' Sakura and Tenten both thought with a sweatdrop as they watched two guys in spandex run down the path.

(Unknown Location)

"You idiots! Two swordsmen of the mist and yet so fucking useless!" a short little man surrounded with several ninja said as the two men patched themselves up (A smaller figure patching up Zabuza)

"Hmmph, don't keep at this bull" Zabuza said as he yawned "It's more fun to know one's opponent before combat; makes the battle more… invigorating!'

"You were supposed to kill that stupid blonde kid while I took care of the women" The other man said as he growled a bit in pain, putting a wrap over his neck.

"Hey I never agreed to go with your plan" Zabuza said. Though he had a mask made of wrapping covering his face you could see a devilish smile watching his "partner" in pain from a child.

"Fuck you and everything you ever held dear to you Zabuza" the man said as he put bandages around his damaged hand as well.

"You need to loosen up Kuriarare Kushimaru, it is unbecoming of you to be whining about a few scratches given to you by a kid" Zabuza again smirked while watching him steam in anger.

"You got your ass kicked by a kid?" The short man growled at the swordsman.

"It's not my fault Gato, and don't worry; I will kill him myself, as well as grab those women with him" Kushimaru growled while holding his sword tightly.

"Ohh, so he has girls does he?" Gato said licking his lips "Never had Leaf ninja before, what do they look like?"

"Well the woman in charge has some sexy eyes, though I cut off an arm so she may be dead and a purple haired young woman that looked "flexible the swordsman said pondering a bit". There also was a girl that looked like a Barbie doll and a Hyuuga with him."

"A Hyuuga?" One of the guards stepped forth; he had clouds headband on and looked very interested.

"Ohh yes, there was, looked like she would break if you looked at her cockeyed; bet you guys want her huh?"

"Gato here promised us all the women from these attackers as part of the deal we made" The man said as he thought of ways to break the girl he heard about.

"Enough talk, I want this boy toasted alive and the women brought to me, do not kill any more of them or I'll dock your pay" Gato said turning around. "I expect some results in three days, or else." He then left with his guards while the two were left in the room.

"I'm going elsewhere" Kushimaru said with a sneer before leaving as well.

A moment or two later Zabuza lowered his head while shaking it. "I'm I just a hired thug now? A swordsman of the mist, doomed to working for men like that tiny fat fuck?"

"Zabuza-sama, your dream of defeating the Mizukage was your dream, was it not?" asked the figure as it patched up Zabuza's injuries. Truth be told he had only a few, but Gato didn't need to know that.

"Yes Haku and I still have that dream. He has corrupted the land and royally pissed me off. That man and his ego make mine look like a simple child's; and I won't forgive him for what he did to my fiancé that day either; I will get my revenge, and I'll do anything to get it."

"To be honest Zabuza-sama, I don't trust Gato; I think he could double-cross us in the end" Haku said. "Though it is of little concern, I personally dislike his conduct with women, it sickens me."

"Why do you think I told you to hide the fact that you are female" Zabuza said as he frowned; "I'm not into that kind of shit and I'm tired of it as well to be honest. I can and have dealt with it most of my life, but I'm not letting that little piece of shit get ahold of my tool." He said with a small streak of anger.

"That means a lot to me Zabuza-sama, no matter how you meant it." Haku said with a little bow.

'…So his apprentice is female is she, good I'll humiliate him like he has done to me,' Thought a shadow before leaving the area.

"Hey Haku, I know you were there the whole time, what did you learn about that blonde kid?" Zabuza asked as Haku finished and took her stuff.

"…For his age, he is very good fighter" Haku started, "he seems pretty adept and alert; I also know he was injured before you fought him."

"Huh, so he was hurt already" Zabuza commented as he looked up. "Kind of a small blow to my pride knowing I can't hit a banged up kid; think it was from the demon brothers?"

"To be honest, I doubt it" Haku said, "the way he was injured didn't seem like their way of attack, I believe it was a frontal attack with something sharp."

"I won't ask how you know that" Zabuza said as he sighed a bit.

"Also there was something strange with his chakra" Haku said which caused the pajama pants wearing man to look at her strange.

"In what way?" he questioned.

"It was… very pure, a lightish blue, and it seemed almost like… nothing it doesn't make since."

"I'm interested; go on with your theory."

"It was almost like… he had a lot more, but it was sealed up" Haku said as Zabuza's eyebrow less eyes lit up a bit.

'Sealed chakra? A kid with that much bite has more to use? Heh…"

"Hahahahahahhahahahahah" Zabuza started to laugh "This kid interests me to no end; I can't wait to fight him again."

"…To be honest" Haku began.

"What is it Haku, spill it out" Zabuza said in a strangely good mood.

"Is it possible… that we don't fight them again" Haku asked weirdly.

"Why would you want to miss the fun?" Zabuza asked as he stared at his sword.

"I… want to learn more about… them first" Haku said slowly.

"You mean you want to check out the little blonde boy don't you?" Zabuza said before laughing at the fact she flinched. "Ha I was right, this is hilarious; fine Haku I won't attack them yet. Go ahead and "observe" them for a while if you wish; just realize to get paid we have to kill the bridge builder; and to do so we will most likely have to kill them as well."

"…Yes, I understand… Zabuza-sama, I shall not falter" Haku said as she bowed and left.

'God this kid is awesome' Zabuza thought as he sat back to relax a little. 'First he puts up a decent little fight with me, albeit running for most of it; then he kicks retards ass; then I find out he was already injured, and finally I've got Haku acting all out of character over his chakra; Ha, hahahahah, this is the most fun I've had in some time. I can't wait to see you again little blonde, we shall have a glorious battle; the likes I've not had in some time." Zabuza then fell asleep, thoughts of cutting Gato in half and combat with Naruto helped him sleep through the night.

* * *

Ok guys like I said on my other fic I am going to change the Harems up a little. I posted the changes for "Chasing a Blond through the wind" on my last chapter of it. Kind of pisses me off that I forgot that blond is spelt Blonde! But, ohh well, if people don't want to read it because I misspell things on occasion then they can go play with Orochimaru for a week.

Here is the tweaked harem for this fic (I doubt I'll change it again, but I'll finalize it in two to three chapters time.)

Naruto/ Hinata/Hanabi/Kurenai/Anko/Sesame/Momo/Kyuubi/Sakura/Ino/ (Natsumi a wave oc)/Moegi/Tenten/Shion/Temari/Tayuya/Haku/and an oc from a friend here on

Having a pair of sisters in a harem doesn't make it incest btw go look in medieval times around the world; you may find your distant relatives did some… interesting stuffs as well, and if you still don't like it the don't read you bonehead cause I've gotten plenty of thumbs ups on my stuffs.

Thanks to everyone with creative criticism in my style and spelling.

To those who complained and gave me nothing to work with involving problems do the above method of torture.

Peace all

THIS IS AN UPDATE!


	19. Hidden Talent?

Note: Misspellings in grammar during thoughts or character speech is slang or half said words as we use in real life

_**Important poll, read footnotes at end please!**_

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: **"**_**Only one way to find out!"**___

_**A Warning: This chapter may contain Graphic scenes and other adult content; if you're not cool with these scenes I shall give a warning when they arrive**_

(Previously written)

"Is it possible… that we don't fight them again" Haku asked weirdly.

"Why would you want to miss the fun?" Zabuza asked as he stared at his sword.

"I… want to learn more about… them first" Haku said slowly.

"You mean you want to check out the little blonde boy don't you?" Naruto said before laughing at the fact she flinched. "Ha I was right, this is hilarious; fine Haku I won't attack them yet. Go ahead and "observe" them for a while if you wish; just realize to get paid we have to kill the bridge builder; and to do so we will most likely have to kill them as well."

"…Yes, I understand… Zabuza-sama, I shall not falter" Haku said as she bowed and left.

'God this kid is awesome' Zabuza thought as he sat back to relax a little. 'First he puts up a decent little fight with me, albeit running for most of it; then he kicks retards ass; then I find out he was already injured, and finally I've got Haku acting all out of character over his chakra; Ha, hahahahah, this is the most fun I've had in some time. I can't wait to see you again little blond, we shall have a glorious battle; the likes I've not had in some time." Zabuza then fell asleep, thoughts of cutting Gato in half and combat with Naruto helped him sleep through the night.

(The continuation of the story)

**Chapter 18: Personal Revelations**

'This isn't good' Tenten thought to herself as she readied a handful of kunai from behind a tree. 'I really wish there had been at least one competent ninja in our group!'

_**(Scenes of the past)**_

"_Alright then here is the plan" Kakashi said as they neared the border. "Guy and I, along with my squad are going down the main path at a slow rate; the purpose is to watch for any traps and to study the fortifications done to the place" Everyone nodded. (Asuma pukes) "In the meantime Asuma you'll take both my your and Guy's the longer way through those trees. Get to town quickly and quietly and rendezvous with squad eight; after that take orders from their squad leader as ordered."_

"_Hai" many said _

"_Hic whatever" Asuma says before pulling his knuckle blades out. "Guess I'm good (hic) to go."_

'…_Fuck…' was the mental message here._

**(Return of present time)**

'I'll kill that man if I ever get ahold of him' Tenten told herself as she checked around the corner.

'Stupid drunk walked us right into that ambush; and then freaken ran off after one guy, ONE!'

She was unsure how many of the others were still able to fight or even alive at this point. After they were hit she had lost sight most of them.

Looking to the trees behind her she saw a slight pink color before a head came from a bush.

'Glad to see somebody at least' she thought as she turned around to look for more assailants.

'Lee and Neji always run off and abandon me every time they feel like fighting, what's a girl gotta do to get a little backup here?' she thought before signaling the pink haired girl to stay hidden.

"Found them Boss!" a voice was heard before several people could be heard coming.

'…Crap' The poor girl thought before she readied herself for what's to come.

(**…Elsewhere)**

'Hmmmmm?... where am I?...' a single mind thought as a pair of eyes opened slowly.

'Great… just great… always in a freaken bed wrapped up like a freaken mummy… why does Kami hate me?' the person thought as a pair of blue eyes rolled back in annoyance.

'Ohh yes I forgot about Zabuza and that other guy…'

"Wait!" he said in little more than a whisper as he sat up 'Is sensei ok?'

Shaking his head to clear it Naruto (Whom we all know it is now duh) slowly stumbled out of the bed and walked to the top of the stairs; hearing voices he decided to make his conciseness known and walked down the stairs… just as Inari was coming up.

…

…

"Ahhh! A MUMMMYYYYY!" he screamed like a five year old girl before running to the living room and grabbing his mother in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna said putting down the map he had been focusing on.

"Apparently… (Grunt) a guy can't come down a set of (grunt) stairs in gauze without him being an undead" Said a voice.

squad eight, Anko, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all turned their heads to see Naruto walking into the room albeit a bit slow with a shirt in one hand and little smile at the fact he spooked the crap out of an eight year old with some gauze.

"Naruto(kun)" several people exclaimed as a pair of blond and raven haired figures nearly tackled him.

"Don't scare us so bad you knucklehead" Ino said trying to decide if she should whack him upside the head or hug him.

Deciding quickly both she and Hinata both grabbed him, Ino in a loose hug.

And Hinata in a hug that Guy would have cried uncle in.

"Hinata you're squishing him" Anko said smirking slightly.

"Meep" Hinata squeaked before letting him go.

"(Gasps for air) Your definitely a lot stronger than you look Hinata" Naruto said as she looked to the ground.

'She looks ill with the whole red face thing; Hinata always seems sick nowadays.' Naruto thought.

Putting that bit of thought on the backburner he turned to the Adults.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked casually.

"We were discussing what we could do to get around the barricades" Kurenai said as she got up to help him sit down.

"Got enough bite in you Gaki?" Anko said smirking though inside she had a little worry; not to mention guilt at the fact she could see the bandage over his shoulder from her kunai.

"More or less" Naruto replied as he, with Kurenai's help, sat down slowly on the old couch next to where Hinata and Ino returned to.

'Damn he's already up, how does he do that?' Ino thought in amazement.

'Naruto-kun… I… I almost lost you yesterday; and yet… your already up, you really are very strong Naruto-kun' Hinata thought as she blushed a bit from what little she could see that wasn't wrapped.

'Kids a damn trooper I'll give him that much' Anko said shaking her head.

"Naruto" Kurenai said causing him to face her "why didn't you tell us you weren't healed all the way?'

'…Crap' he thought as the floor became very interesting for some reason.

"I… recovered from most of it, the mesodermal layer had sealed off… I didn't take into account the damage from the electricity ripping things back open… or getting into a fight so quickly" He said coming clean.

"Mesodermal?" several people pondered.

"Naruto I… know we got off pretty shaky as a team… but please in the future trust us a little" Kurenai said slowly with concern.

"Hai sensei" he said slowly as well.

'He doesn't fully trust us yet' Ino thought looking to him

"We pr-promise to be wo-worthy of yo-our trust" Hinata tells him in a soft voice.

"I… really didn't mean to alarm anyone… it's actually not that bad" Naruto said looking up.

"You had a Jonin Ranked ninja stab you in the chest with an electrified sword, how is that not bad?" Kurenai said standing up.

"A-Wha?" Anko said turning to Kurenai with an eye raised.

"Yes… but I heal quickly" He said in a quiet voice.

"No one heals wounds that quickly don't lie to me" Kurenai said in a much louder tone than she meant.

"…I do" He said standing up before taking his hand and removing some of his bandages.

"They're nearly healed already" Tsunami said in little more than a whisper as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"…I'm different" Naruto said as he put the shirt on and left the room, headed outside.

"…Nice going Sensei" Ino said with a glare as Anko shook her head with a sigh.

"Pe-people don't heal that quickly" Kurenai said as she couldn't believe he had healed to such a degree.

"Naruto-kun can" Hinata said without a stutter in a low voice, yet everyone heard her words causing an awkward silence.

…

…

…

"Ok sooooooooo am I going out there to get him or are you?" Anko turned to Kurenai as the woman dropped her shoulder.

"…I'll get him" Kurenai said as she left in search of her male student.

"Does this happen often?" Anko asked as Ino shook her head to clear what felt like a small headache.

"It seems like it sometimes" Ino said with a sigh as she face palmed herself lightly "Sensei's been at his throat since day one; accusing him of things and getting upset when he doesn't follow things to the letter. I can't think of anything he's actually done wrong I mean for crap's sake he saved our lives just yesterday and she's already attacking him."

Anko sighs "Yah that's a long story kid, a looooooong boring story as to why she probably does that. Just leave it be unless it gets too bad; I'm hoping it'll clear up eventually."

**(Outside) **

'I can't help the fact I'm a freak' Naruto thought to himself as he looked to the sky. 'Well… I'm guessing that Mr. "likes to sew" and Zabuza are both alive and kicking, on top of that who knows who else is here if both of them are together. Wonder why Zabuza left during our fight, I couldn't sense his presence after I left… Regardless Kushimaru will be ready next time we fight, so I need to be ready; hmmmm he attacks by using that chained blade and likes the mist as does Zabuza, so I guess dissipating the mist would be the first priority.'

As he sat there Kurenai was coming up from behind some trees.

'…Maybe Naruto isn't what I thought he was' She thought to herself as she came closer to his where he sat. 'No all men are perverted, stupid, arrogant, assholes' she argued with herself. 'But if that was the case then why did he risk his life to save me then, I haven't even been very nice to him' she asked herself. '… Complete mystery' she thought as she lowered her head. 'Maybe… he is different than other males' she pondered this as she came up behind him.'

"Can I help you sensei?" Naruto asked in a nonchalant way as he continued to ponder his battle plans.

"I… I didn't mean to call you a liar earlier, I… didn't know people could heal that fast" She said slowly.

"I'm guessing most don't, I'm… kind of a _freak_ that way" Naruto says while Kurenai flinches a little by the way he said freak.

"Healing quickly doesn't make you a freak, it's a gift" she tried to reassure him.

"…If you say so sensei" he replied as his gaze shifted to the ground.

At this point Kurenai thought back to what she knew of her male student 'I've never seen him leer, he's never once done anything perverted… aside from that jutsu he used, but it got that pig Asuma off of me… never once questioned my orders, always polite, and… he's definitely strong… maybe I haven't given him the chance he deserves, maybe… it's not too late to start over with him…'

"Naruto I… I'm sorry I snapped at you and… that I seem to be doing that a lot here recently, I should have been thanking you for saving our lives and… saving my arm" she looked down in guilt 'It feels so natural I didn't even remember I had lost it.'

"It's fine sensei…"

"No it's not, Naruto I… I was in the wrong; would you consider… letting my behavior slide so far? I would… like to start over in the way I've acted."

Confused as to why she bothered but happy that maybe they would get along better he smiled slightly and turned to look her in the eye "I would like that… sensei"

Happy that he would give her a chance she offered an arm to help him back up "We should probably get back with everyone else."

"Right" he replied as he took the offer and they started back to the house.

"Would you mind if I asked a question?" she asked almost timidly.

"Hmmm?" he answered obviously musing.

"How did you regrow my arm?" She asked as she looked to her new limb.

"Medical ninjutsu with a few things tossed in" he replied "Thankfully it was freshly done or it wouldn't have worked."

"I never knew medical ninja could regrow limbs, or that you were one, I thought it takes three years to become an assistant medical ninja, I'm assuming that's what you are now."

"Kind of a fluke I knew how to do that, cut the tip of my finger off once and had to regrow it. Normally it does take three years, again a fluke on that, and as for the assistantship" they got to the door; he then turned to her with a small smile "I'm not an apprentice, I'm a fully licensed member" he said shocking her as they went in.

**(Back inside)**

"So, what I miss?" Naruto asked as Tazuna faced him.

"Not much lad, there is a force of brigands here that we haven't the foggiest idea how to get rid of without making a lot of noise."

Looking to the map at the area Tazuna pointed to Naruto shrugged "Mute seal would work I guess, may take more than one, but shouldn't be too difficult."

"Mute seal?" Tazuna asked in confusion as others listened.

"Have you ever seen an exploding tag?" Naruto asked getting a nod in reply "Okay it's like that but it negates sound instead of explodes."

"Nice kid, where we getting the seals from?" Anko asked slightly sarcastically.

Naruto shrugged again "There not hard, I'll just make some"

…A pin was heard hitting the ground

"You can make seals as well?" Ino asked amazed.

"Some, can't everyone?" Naruto asked as Ino face planted.

"Ano… only a fe-few ca-can na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said quietly.

"Then where do you get explosive tags from? Naruto asked confused.

"You buy them from an experts shop" Anko said still facing him.

"Those guys aren't experts, they only sell like five different types of seals, couldn't even find a decent water snare seal, had to make one myself." Naruto said a little grumpy remembering the time he left disappointed "Some experts."

"The art of seals is very old and complex, very few people know more than the basics; who taught you how to understand seals?" Kurenai asked more than slightly curious.

Naruto then left to go upstairs, only to return with an old book.

"This is the first of three books I found when the archives threw away some old books to make room for new.

Looking at the pages, other than Naruto's own notes (And even most of them) the old runes and seals made virtually no since.

"No idea what any of this is, looks like gibberish to me" Anko said as she flipped through it.

"You understand this" Kurenai asked amazed that anyone could read anything from the book.

"This book yes, I've completed nearly everything inside it with the exception of the three Tempered seals and the Timed wire seal."

…Damn "Several people thought."

"…Naruto not many people can understand the art of Fuinjutsu, it's nearly a lost art altogether" Kurenai told him as she handed him back his book.

"I figured a ninja needs to be balanced, so I've tried to learn everything I could get my hands on, I'm far from being any type of expert, but it should be enough to help."

'…High level jutsu… High level taijutsu… Advanced Medical ninjutsu… And now Fuinjutsu… is Naruto the next Itachi uchiha? No even Itachi didn't know some of these things; he's like… the next professor of ninja.' Kurenai could only fall back onto the couch in amazement.

'I… wonder if he might be able to remove this thing' Anko thought as her hand went to her neck.

'Naruto-kun is so amazing… why do people not see that?' Hinata thought as she blushed while gazing to his face 'and he is so… handsome… Naruto-kun' she then blushed redder.

"So how would this thing work?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"Basically within a set range no sound would be admitted, it would be reduced to nothing but the natural wind. As to how to set them we can either place them in camp or we could throw them attached to kunai at the right places; all we have to do then is remove them all before anyone leaves the barrier."

"What about the bodies?" Tazuna asked nearly immediately.

"Let me deal with it" Anko said with a grin "My snakes are pretty hungry, I bet even these punks will taste good enough."

'…Mental note, don't ever make Anko-san angry' Both Naruto and Ino thought with a sweat drop.

"When do we attempt this?" Ino asked.

"Tonight" Naruto said as he removed the remaining bandages from his head.

"The sooner the better" Kurenai said in acceptance "Can you have the seals ready by then?"

"No problems there" Naruto said with a nod.

"All right then, everyone get ready for tonight, Naruto if you wouldn't mind please sit this one out, to be honest if either of those men who attacked us return it will take all three of us in peak to stay alive" Kurenai asked.

"I can sit this out, let me know if you need me though" He replied leaving to collect a few things.

"Heh… Tonight is gonna be a blast!" Anko smirked devilishly.

"We'll be ready" Ino said with a nod.

"I'll he-help na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she followed the blond up the stairs

It was safe to say a camp of brigands was going to "Disappear" very shortly.

What shall happen next? Is the rest of the rookies okay? Will Asuma have enough booze to last him? Find out next time

Okay guys again sorry for my updates taking so long

**Important Poll: please vote on it! I will be closing it in 72 hours so please be quick!**

Naruto's Ladies shall be finalized by next chapter for those who wish to know.

There are several of you that have reviewed and send me messages repeatedly, thank you for everything you have said and asked

As I have recently found out there are quite a few female readers, therefore all content shall not be offensive

Introducing then Q and A: just send them in and I shall answer as many privately as I can as well as post a few here

**Q and A**

Q: Why is Asuma such a drunken ass?

A: Many factors, he snapped under the life of a shinobi and became more of a fallen version of himself.

Q: Why is Kurenai a "Femenazi?"

A: She has past issues with men and boys in general, all of them leading her up to the idea that all men think with their second head, or are arrogant jerks (Or discriminate) she will keep this attitude for the most part but will relax around Naruto

Q: Why is Kakashi an ass?

A: He isn't, but he knows Naruto didn't have a teacher until Kurenai, and he didn't want Naruto on his squad both because he thinks Naruto is/was weak as well as he doesn't know Naruto's heritage (He is unsure on the demon part as he trusts the fourths seal, yet you know what they say about the crowd)

Q: Is this a bash all the regular guys fic?

A: Nope, Kiba is kind of a duce in canon for a while so I'm doing it here (Adding perv)

Sasuke is while a very complex character in canon my least favorite as he is a duce the whole time.

"When life gives you lemons: Keep them, free lemons Yo!"


	20. First KIll

Note: Misspellings in grammar during thoughts or character speech is slang or half said words as we use in real life

_**Important poll, read footnotes at end please!**_

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashback:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: **"**_**Only one way to find out!"**_

_**A Warning: This chapter may contain Graphic scenes and other adult content; if you're not cool with these scenes I shall give a warning when they arrive**_

(Looking back)

"When do we attempt this?" Ino asked.

"Tonight" Naruto said as he removed the remaining bandages from his head.

"The sooner the better" Kurenai said in acceptance "Can you have the seals ready by then?"

"No problems there" Naruto said with a nod.

"All right then, everyone get ready for tonight, Naruto if you wouldn't mind please sit this one out, to be honest if either of those men who attacked us return it will take all three of us in peak to stay alive" Kurenai asked.

"I can sit this out, let me know if you need me though" He replied leaving to collect a few things.

"Heh… Tonight is gonna be a blast!" Anko smirked devilishly.

"We'll be ready" Ino said with a nod.

"I'll he-help na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she followed the blond up the stairs

It was safe to say a camp of brigands was going to "Disappear" very shortly.

(Poor stupid generic henchmen… ohh well fuck them; let's move on shall we?)

**Chapter 19: First kill**

(**That night around 10 pm)**

"Nearly finished with the preparations?" Tazuna asked Kurenai as he and several of his friends stood by; waiting for the moment they would strike.

"Nearly" she replied as Anko joined the group.

"Kids almost finished as well" the snake mistress stated while pointing at Naruto with her thumb from behind. "I tell you what Kurenai, that kid is gold. I doubt Itachi could match him in diversity; make sure you keep him, he's kinda cute when he's thinking as well." She finished with a grin making one of the men choke on the water he was drinking.

"I'm guessing ninja don't normally have that kind of talent then?" Tazuna asked as he now had time to kill.

"Most adults my age don't have talent like that" Anko said as they all watched him from across the room.

"Can he hear us?" asked one of the men.

"Naruto was like this at school sometimes" Ino said as she made sure her pack was ready.

"Meaning?" Kurenai asked; any new information on Naruto interested her greatly.

"Well sometimes a teacher or other students would say stuff to him and he didn't seem to notice; one time Kiba threw a ten minute rant explaining why he was better than Naruto and a swear he didn't even acknowledge Kiba was there. To be honest… and while I'm kind of ashamed of it… most of us thought Naruto was… retarded sometimes. It's only been recently that I've paid close enough attention to him that I realized he was thinking; and that was only because Hinata pointed it out."

"I…see" Kurenai said as they continued to watch him work.

(Over with Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto could hear them quite easily from his seat; however he heard them as background noise for the most part.

'Can't make a single error' he told himself as he made quick yet elegant stokes with his brush across the parchment notes.

As he worked Hinata would take his finished creations and gently placed them on the counter spaces Tsunami had provided. To Hinata they were works of art and could only marvel at the sheer talents Naruto possessed.

'Naruto-kun is brilliant! They all look so complex, yet he produces them so easily' she thought as she gently set the next one down on the place to dry completely.

"Hinata-chan, this one is complete" Naruto said as he looked to his left "That should be sixteen right?"

"Ye-yes nar-ruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked over to collect it

'He called me chan!' a chibi Hinata in her heard said as it danced around before doing a dual peace sign.

"That should cover the zone easily" Naruto said as he placed a larger than normal tag on the table.

"Ano… wha-what are you ma-making naru-ruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

He looked up to her with a nice smile.

"Just a little surprise… Got a little inspiration" he told her before he began his strokes.

'…I wonder if Naruto would know how my seal works' Hinata asked herself.

If Naruto could create such ingenious seals, he must know how her simplistic one worked… it was a lot simpler looking than these by far.

After nearly ten minutes Naruto stood up and went to the sink to clean off his brush, leaving Hinata to study his newest creation…

she gasped at the complexity, just looking at it she could see the details and the design was precise and incredibly difficult to make.

"Hey Hinata-chan… could you please put the ink by my bed upstairs" Naruto asked as he rinsed his brush off.

Nodding (and chibi Hinata still cheering) Hinata took the ink and carefully went up the stairs.

Kurenai came over to see if the seals were finished.

"How goes your project?" she asked as Naruto put his brush into a small container (think sai's)

"Complete" Naruto said as he walked back to the table and looked over his newest note.

Kurenai curious as to what he was looking at walked up beside him to see as well.

To be honest it looked so complex her eyes nearly started to bleed.

"What kind of seal is this?" she asked herself out loud.

"A dangerous one if it works" Naruto said carefully.

"If it works?" she asked curious "what do you mean, was it a hard one to learn?"

"I didn't learn this one… I kinda just invented it" he said startling her "I have no idea if it'll work or not, if it does it will save some time later, if not it's no skin off our backs I suppose." He said as he formed several hand signs and placed his hand over the parchment shrinking it to a normal note size.

"I swear I'll need to visit a nice shuzooka when we become free again (1)" Tazuna said as the other laughed.

As Kurenai rolled her eyes Naruto added a little chakra to his creation before placing it inside a small, one note sized envelope and sealed it with chakra before placing it on the table.

"That one isn't going" Naruto said as he set it on the table.

"Why did you make it then?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"It came to me and I didn't want to lose that idea I guess" Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Despite all his maturity he is still only around thirteen i guess' Kurenai smiled to herself as she shook her head.

Naruto took out a random marker and wrote carefully on the envelope **"Kiken. Do not open!"(3)**

before placing it back on the table.

(Several moments later)

"Ino, Hinata; it's time" Kurenai called out to the two girls as she collected the notes Naruto had made.

"About a hundred feet apart would be perfect" Naruto explained "they have a range of about a hundred and twenty feet, but a little overlap for security sake."

"alright then" she nodded as she placed them on the table next to Naruto's note.

"Girls, we have a show to get to!" Anko shouted as she smirked openly.

Ino and Hinata both came down the stairs and stood ready.

"Be careful father… and to all of you" Tsunami said worriedly.

"Shiawase (2)" Naruto said as Anko laughed a bit.

"Don't worry kid we ladies will have plenty of fun tonight."

'…That's good right?' Naruto sweat dropped.

As they started out the door Kurenai face palmed herself.

"I forgot like a dummy… Ino please grab Naruto's hard work off the table" she said a little embarrassed.

"Hai" she said as she went in and grabbed the stack off the table; not noticing the envelope had gotten mixed in with the notes.

Returning to the group they all headed off into the night.

"What shall we do now?" Tsunami asked.

"They can handle this; since I'm the only ninja left I guess I'd better "secure" the house. Naruto said making several shadow clones, startling Tsunami, and sent them off.

"You can multiply?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, they can't take much damage, but if one gets beaten I'll know it immediately" he said as they went into the living room.

(With our female friends)

"You girls ready for a good time?" Anko asked as they all headed out for their targeted area.

"They haven't made their first kill yet" Kurenai said making Anko grin devilishly.

"My advice… is to go for the scrotum, it would make the moment unforgettable" She said as Tazuna and his friends held their crotches.

"Whatever you want to do to those scum… do it… but don't tell us; we don't want to know." Tazuna said as the men agreed.

"I tell you… that's why women shouldn't be allowed on the battle field… no way I'd fight it" one of the men said as Anko's maniacal laugh was heard in the background.

"It's right up ahead" Tazuna said pointing into a wooded area "while you complete this part, me and my boys here will be making an appearance with a couple that has gotten some info for us, meet you all back at the house later tonight, good luck" Tazuna said as they parted ways.

"When we get there I'll explain how I want the seals set; place them while Anko and I mop up most of them." Kurenai commanded.

"Hai" Hinata and Ino replied with a shiver.

The less they had to kill the better.

(Near the Brigand camp)

"Alright then" Kurenai whispered; "Ino, do you have our wonderful little silencers?"

"Hai" Ino replied quietly.

"Good, give Hinata half and between the two of you cover the field as instructed earlier."

As Ino pulled half of the notes out a certain note fell out and landed next to Kurenai's feet.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up and flipping it over to read the words.

"**Kiken. Do not open!"**

"It must have gotten mixed in by accident" Ino said as Kurenai shook her head with a quiet sigh.

"That's the note Naruto said not to take" she said as she studied both sides.

"What do we do with it then?" Anko asked curious.

"Ano… I'll ret-turn it to naru-uto-kun" Hinata said quietly.

With a nod Kurenai handed it to Hinata "hold on to it until we get back then."

"Hai" she said as she carefully took it and placed it in her side back.

"Ok well… here Hinata you'll want these" Ino said as she handed Hinata her share of the notes.

Taking them the raven haired girl nodded and the two girls got ready for their part.

"Remember… no mercy" Kurenai said calmly.

(Inside camp)** (Violence here this is a warning yo)**

"Heh, so we attack tomorrow ehh boss?" a weasily unshaved man asks a larger man.

"Yeah, and I expect plenty of women and loot here; been awhile since we've had some fun eh boys?"

"Or a good fuck" a man with one eye said with an evil grin.

"Heh, yes I think tomorrow will be fun for all my boys" the head honcho said as his men laugh.

"Hey Mike, you know what I hate?" a bandit in the back asked his old chum.

"Wazz that bob?" his pal asked as he stuffed some wild boar meat in his mouth.

"Ninja assassins that come outta no wheres and kills yah" the first said with a smirk.

"Yah know I hate those too" the second said in agreement.

As they finished their joke something flew by them and struck a pair in front of them spraying a familiar red substance onto the two.

"…Wow… good thing that was the two guys in front of us" the first said and the second agreed before pulling out their weapons.

"We're under attack!" the head said as his men readied themselves; and several more fell from kunai and blood sprayed the area."

"Cleaner kills Anko" Kurenai said as she targeted several others.

"Yes dearie" Anko said as she took another man down with a blade to the neck.

(Meanwhile)

"All placed?" Ino asked as Hinata nodded.

As they talked a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the camp.

"It sounds horrible" Ino said dreading the sounds that came from the men.

"Ye-yes" Hinata agreed before both were surprised by a bandit charging them.

"I'll gut your little trampy asses!" he shouted before he raised his cutlass high.

"Ahhh!" both girls cried out before they filled him with kunai killing him where he stood.

After both girls had calmed down a bit Ino took a stick and poked him slightly.

"Is he?" Hinata asked before a small flash from camp made it possible to see the man's face.

…

…

Both girls immediately got sick and threw up.

"Thaa- that's hor-rib-ble!" Hinata stuttered worse than normal.

"We… we just ki-killed him" Ino said as she stepped back next to Hinata.

"He-he was going to kill us" Ino said quickly as Hinata agreed albeit shakily.

Hearing more screams of death from the men Hinata and Ino quickly found themselves holding each other.

"Th-this is too much!" Ino cried as more screams filled the air.

"W-we n-need t-to ge-get out o-of th-the ba-bar-rier" Hinata said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Hu-hurry!" Ino said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and the two stepped out of range.

They knew when they were out of range because the moment they left all that could be heard was the evening wind as it blew passed them; as it was Hinata and Ino both started to cry quietly to themselves.

"I… I didn't think it would be so…" Ino couldn't finish as she shook her head.

"Na-Naruto-kun said no-not to lo-ook at their fa-faces when you…" Hinata still had the horrible expression of the man on her mind.

"W-we should have listened" Ino said and the two sat there; trying to remove the visions and sounds they had seen and heard.

(Camp)

"Runnnnn Ruunnnn! Squelch!" a bandit was silenced forever by a kunai between the eyes.

"It's only two women, kill them!" the leader said right before Anko charged him with a sword.

"I'll get you myself!" he said as the two fought… for about five seconds before she took his head clean off.

Finishing the last of them off Kurenai stepped over the bodies and walked over to Anko.

"Heh like old times?" Anko said before putting her blade away.

"Yes… like old times" Kurenai nodded before looking at the carnage. "You going to deal with the remains?"

"Yeah I got it" Anko said before biting her fingers to produce a little blood and summoned several large serpents.

"**Ssssssss**, **You called for usssssss missstrisss?"** The largest of them said in a hypnotic voice.

"Well I have a picnic of bandits here and wanted to know if you wanted to partake" Anko said directing their attention to the gored mess around them.

"**Ssssssssss as you command missstrisss"** the serpent said as it's tongue showed it's overjoyment.

"The only catch is I need you all to make sure you get every damn corpse, and as much of the gore as you can; the idea is they all 'disappear' I you catch my drift" Anko said as the snakes nodded in an understanding way before they began to 'feast.'

"I think I'll skip the show" Kurenai said as she remembered the first time she had seen her snakes clean up a mess.

…It wasn't pretty.

"I wonder where the girls are?" Kurenai asked herself out loud.

"No idea, better check on them" Anko said as Kurenai nodded.

"Let's find them, finish the cleanup, remove the seals, and get out of here."

…

It took several minutes before Kurenai and Anko managed to find the two girls.

They were found huddled together.

"Hinata, Ino, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked as she noticed their peculiar actions.

"W-we killed a man…" Ino said in a quiet tone allowing Kurenai to understand the issue at hand.

"…The first kill is always a hard one" she said sitting down with the two "My first wasn't any prettier; I was forced to kill a man to prevent him from killing a teammate; it stayed in my mind for a long time."

"Heh… my first kill was a bastard that tried to rape me as a child" Anko cut in; "It stayed in my mind longer than it should have looking back."

"But… Ino, Hinata your both safe, you both acted to keep both yourself and your teammate safe from harm; that is why we shinobi fight. In this world you have only two options; kill, or be killed." Kurenai said in a firm but gentle voice.

"I… I guess it was his face that got me" Ino said slowly "when Naruto killed that man on our first mission he did it without hesitating… it seemed so… easy for him… and afterward he didn't seem down at all so I thought… maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"Naruto's… unique" Kurenai said thinking on their blond teammate.

"More like enigma" Anko said with a smirk "But definitely my kind of Gaki" (4)

"Did Naruto give you any advice or talk about it?" Kurenai asked them both.

"Ano… He said no-ot to lo-ook at th-their faces" Hinata said quietly.

"Sound advice; also I would recommend not thinking on anyone you've dispatched for any length, it'll mess with your mind and judgment" Kurenai said as both girls nodded lightly. "Good… now… I need the two of you to remove the seals while the two of us finish cleaning the mess up, remember what I said for now; we can talk more in private later."

After both girls had left Kurenai sighed "First kill always is the worst huh?"

"Yah… so Naruto killed a guy and didn't have an issue huh? Sounds like maybe he's killed before." Anko said as Kurenai sighed.

"Naruto completely confuses me to no end" she said as the two made their way back to camp.

"How so now?" Anko asked wanting to be on the same page.

"Everything" Kurenai said as she picked up several kunai; "He has jutsu, moves, skills, and acts in ways he shouldn't have at his age."

Anko shrugged "Who's his parents, maybe they taught him really well."

"He doesn't have any, and from what I gather never knew them" Kurenai said as Anko looked at her funny before nodding slightly. "That's yet another area I haven't the foggiest clue on; apparently he was thrown out of his orphanage at the age of five."

"The hell! What kind of people would do something like that?" Anko asked angrily.

"Again, Naruto completely confuses me" Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Ever tried asking the Hokage?" Anko asked curious.

"Yes… his file is missing save the basic one from the academy" Kurenai replied.

"Have you asked Naruto himself about anything?" Anko asked trying to offer suggestions.

"…At this point I decided not to for a while" Kurenai said with a small sigh "I… haven't been very nice to him… it wouldn't do anything but make him recoil more at this point."

"…You know Kurenai…not all men in the world are perverts you know" Anko said with a smirk despite being serious.

"Your right, the rest are lazy, arrogant, piggy little shit-stains" Kurenai said a little pissed off thinking about it. "But… Naruto is… different somehow."

"Heh, maybe you found the guy of your dreams" Anko said with a small laugh after noticing Kurenai go a little red.

"He-he's my student! And… a kid!" Kurenai said throwing out whatever came to mind.

"Ok well student aside cause kinky is kinky" Kurenai blushes a bit more "He isn't a child anymore Kurenai, remember… he wears Konoha's headband the same as us." Anko stated "And from what I've gathered he hasn't done anything despite being on a team filled with estrogen and progesterone where it would be easy." Anko smirked as Kurenai seemed to be in a bit of thought. "Of course he isn't my student so maybe I'll go with the Gaki instead" she said with a toothy smile.

"St-stay off my student" Kurenai said giving Anko a glare.

"Ha… do realize sensei's don't have power over the non-ninja aspects of their students; and he aint bad on the eyes at all."

Anko of course was mostly kidding around… mostly

But making Kurenai turn red was sooooo much fun.

"Besides Kure-chan" Anko added to the end of her comment "Perverts come in both genders… and that's why babies are born" Anko again grinned at Kurenai's face "The difference is a little perverted over a person you like is good, not trying to stare up every piece of meat out there."

'Maybe Anko is right…" Kurenai thought to herself 'He is a nice person and he's proven he can be trusted, and he does have a very nice body aside from those scars and… wait! No! Bad Kurenai!' she mentally scolded herself.

'So much fun messing with people's minds" Anko thought to herself 'heh Mind crush!'

And so two female shinobi finished cleaning up the gore; one mentally addled and in thought… and the other arguing with a snake over the size of a bandits head.

…

…

Yeah shinobi's minds are known to be a little unbalanced sometimes.

(With Hinata and Ino)

Slowly yet surely both Hinata and Ino collected the tag notes they had placed earlier; of course neither actually thought much about their job at the moment. Several minutes passed before Ino spoke up to her friend.

"Hey Hinata… why did you become a ninja?"

The question surprised the Hyuuga, but she smiled lightly despite her mind being in turmoil.

"We-well with f-few exceptions all of th-the Hyuuga cl-clan become sh-shinobi"

"Ohh, I see" Ino said as she looked to the note in her hand casually.

"I… I do-don't regre-ret it though" Hinata said as Ino looked back at her.

"You don't?" Ino asked curiously.

"Do you?" Hinata said in a whisper.

"…I… I don't know" Ino said looking down "This is war time and has been for a couple of years now… if we weren't at war I wouldn't have nearly the problem I do right now." Hinata nodded in agreement. "So why don't you regret it?"

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment before taking a small breath "If I di-didn't become a ni-ninja then I ma-might not have be-been friends wi-with you and na-Naruto-kun" she said slowly causing Ino to smile a little.

"I guess your right; I wouldn't have been friends with either of you myself"

This left both girls in deep thought to themselves.

'I need to get stronger' both thought at the same time 'strong enough that something like this doesn't bother me anymore.'

'I wonder if dad will teach me the next level of our clans jutsu?" Ino thought branching out from Hinata.

"The technique father gave me… I… I will try to learn it" Hinata thought to herself attempting to bolster her confidence.

With a little rejuvenation in their own thoughts both Kunoichi finished up their job and left to meet with their sensei.

(XXXXXXXXX)

As the team of four neared Tazuna's house Anko stretched "Well that was easy as fuck" she said as the three women next to them blushed at her choice of words.

"It was easier knowing we wouldn't be heard I'll agree" Kurenai said as both Ino and Hinata silently thanked Naruto for the seals

'I would have lost my mind I swear' Ino thought as she noticed a chill run up Hinata's spine 'I guess she agrees.'

"Can't wait for a little shut-eye and something to drink" Anko said as they walked up to the house.

As they neared the door Both Kurenai and Anko both felt like they were being watched. Focusing their ability to sense chakra they detected at least five chakra sources, but as they readied to defend one of them jumped in front of them.

It was Naruto

"Don't worry it's just clones" Naruto said allowing them to relax.

"Any trouble while we were gone?" Kurenai asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Aside from Inari not going to bed until Tsunami-san threatened him with a pot to the face it was uneventful"

"Is Tazuna and his friends back?" Kurenai asked as Naruto nodded.

"They returned about ten minutes ago; his friends left to return to their homes and the old guy is upstairs going over the information they got tonight."

With a nod Kurenai attempted to go inside before Naruto stopped them.

"The original and a few clones are inside; let me disperse so the boss knows everyone's here."

He then dispelled himself shocking both Anko as well as Kurenai.

"…He was a clone?" Kurenai said surpised.

"I guess so" Ino said as Hinata nodded being also surprised.

"It was like the clone had a mind of its own" Anko whispered to Kurenai as she nodded.

A second or two later, Tsunami opened the door and the group went inside.

"No problems?" Naruto asked as they shook their heads.

"Like taking candy from a baby" Anko said as everyone else sat down.

"I'm glad" Naruto said happy.

"Yes I am as well" Tsunami said before looking to the time "It's nearly one in the morning; I'm sure everyone is tired; I've finished making everyone a place to sleep if your ready."

"We will need to have a sentry or two" Kurenai said "We can go in turns."

"My shadow clones can handle it" Naruto said before Kurenai looked to him.

"You won't get much sleep that way, shadow clones share fatigue."

"I've had a little nap already" Naruto said with a small smile "I had enough sleep for now."

"Hell I won't object" Anko said with a smirk "Kid wants to let us ladies get some beauty sleep I say we take him up on the offer."

"Well… if you're sure Naruto; don't let them move much or you'll be too tired to move tomorrow." Kurenai said as Naruto nodded.

"Understood sensei" he replied before Anko stretched.

"Well then… Oyasumi nasai" (5) the snake mistress said as the other three agreed.

"Konban wa" (6) Naruto replied in term as he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon.

'Time to train I guess.' He thought to himself as everyone around him left to sleep.

"Hope nothing happens tonight" Ino said as Hinata played with her fingers.

"Na-Naruto-kun wi-will keep us s-safe" she said as Ino agreed.

'You know… I think so as well' Kurenai thought overhearing the two as they all went to sleep knowing they were safe for the evening at the very least.

* * *

A friend yelled at me for not using the two years of japanese i took so i'll do better (can speek it ok but i sometimes mispell easy words and it pisses me off xd)

1 sake brewer

2 Good luck

3 Danger!

4 Brat

5 Good night (Refers to the act of going to sleep)

6 Good evening (He isn't going to bed)

* * *

Hey Ladies and germs

Harem is finalized unless I hear an extremely good argument why someone should be added or removed

The Harem goes as followed:

Hinata/Hanabi/Kurenai/Anko/Kin/Momo/Kyuubi/Sakura/Ino/Natsumi a wave oc/Moegi/Tenten/Shion/Temari/Tayuya/Yugito/Haku/and an oc from a friend here on fanfiction

I removed Sasame Fuma and replaced her with Kin as well as added Yugito

My Birthday is on the 20th I turn 20 (yaay me) so spread the love, and I'll do the same

Someone asked me if I would write an angst fic… well I update these two so slowly I'd better not for now; eventually I might write one as I've got ideas, but let's stick with these two for now

On any note here is Q and A

Q. The hell is Asuma's story; your too vague

A. All will be explained in the future with flashbacks and story pieces

Q. When does Naruto get his Harem

A. It won't be all at once, nor will it be until at the very least the end of the next Arc; I prefer stories that build up on relationships (To those that prefer faster moving harems think of it this way I suppose; I'm building it up before all hell breaks loose) it may move a mile a minute once it actually starts (expect a cat fight or two as well)

Q. When does he pound some hot ass?

:( sigh

A. Don't like your way with words, please translate your thought into something like "When does Naruto's love life start" or something a little less vulgar please (we're all friends here on naru/hina fanfiction let's act like it) and to answer your question read above.

Q. Why do you update so slowly damn it!

A. Actually a threefold reason: one I am occupied for most of the time away from my laptop. Two because my health is all over the place (I'll try not to use this excuse anymore and just brave it out like a man) three is school takes up most of my time (next semester starts Aug 25th) I promise to do better as I can guys.


	21. Complications Arise

Note: Misspellings in grammar during thoughts or character speech is slang or half said words as we use in real life

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashbacks:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: **"**_**Only one way to find out!"**___

_**A Warning: This chapter contains Graphic scenes and other adult content; if you're not cool with these scenes I shall give a warning when they arrive**_

(Looking to the past)

"We will need to have a sentry or two" Kurenai said "We can go in turns."

"My shadow clones can handle it" Naruto said before Kurenai looked to him.

"You won't get much sleep that way, shadow clones share fatigue."

"I've had a little nap already" Naruto said with a small smile "I had enough sleep for now."

"Hell I won't object" Anko said with a smirk "Kid wants to let us ladies get some beauty sleep I say we take him up on the offer."

"Well… if you're sure Naruto; don't let them move much or you'll be too tired to move tomorrow." Kurenai said as Naruto nodded.

"Understood sensei" he replied before Anko stretched.

"Well then… Oyasumi nasai" the snake mistress said as the other three agreed.

"Konban wa" Naruto replied in term as he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon.

'Time to train I guess.' He thought to himself as everyone around him left to sleep.

"Hope nothing happens tonight" Ino said as Hinata played with her fingers.

"Na-Naruto-kun wi-will keep us s-safe" she said as Ino agreed.

'You know… I think so as well' Kurenai thought overhearing the two as they all went to sleep knowing they were safe for the evening at the very least.

(Cute… ok new chappie time)

**Chapter 20: Complications Arise**

'Well I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight…' Naruto thought looking up at the moon. 'I guess I should be getting stronger right now; I don't think I can handle swordsmen of the mist again. I'm pretty sure that the Kumo ninja here won't be pushovers either… I can only guess this was all a setup plan from Kumo to take out our trade rout by sea… regardless we can't afford to lose here.'

Naruto then reached into his backpack that he had brought with him and pulled out the scroll he had written.

"I really need to learn this jutsu" he told himself "**Kage bushin: Bakuhatsu (1); **The shadow clone explosion jutsu. It would allow me to pull off several combinations with other jutsu."

Naruto then stretched a bit "No since in sitting here… I bet I can control the ratio of the explosion by adjusting chakra fluctuation; first thing to do is make sure I can draw the chakra into the clones chest quickly even during combat. I can't actually use the jutsu without scaring the locals as well as my team, so I'll practice the premise.

Naruto then summoned three groups of clones and sent them on their way.

One went to Tazuna's to guard and observe.

One went to practice chakra ratio measures in an attempt to figure out the right amounts of physical and mental chakra.

And the last trained with him to sharpen his skill on the matter.

(Around six thirty at Tazuna's)

'I don't think I've slept that well in a while' Kurenai thought to herself as she stretched a bit while coming out of the room she shared with the other girls. 'I guess nothing happened last night after all, I'm glad.'

Coming down the stairs she noticed a certain blond was sleeping on the couch.

'…And he is asleep on the couch why?' she asked herself as a lovely mark of anger and despair appeared on her head. She walked over to poke him "Naruto wake up!"

"Wouldn't bother trying sensei" a voice from behind her said.

Turning around she came face to face with another Naruto as a third came over from near the table.

"That guy's been like that a while… lazy twerp" the one that had spoken before said as the other cracked his fists.

"I'll wake his butt up now that he has a use." It said as it punched the sleeping Naruto in the face.

"Gahh, that hurt!" it said rolling on the floor holding its face.

"…seriously the boss need to fix the jutsu" the first naruto said as he walked over. "Look just dispel yourself so that the boss knows sensei is awake… got it?"

"Fine…" it said before poofing from existence.

Sighing, the first Naruto turned to Kurenai and noticed her disturbed face. "Something wrong sensei?" he asked.

"…Do I even bother to ask?" she said as the two Narutos scratched the back of their heads in an embarrassed way.

At this point Tsunami came down the stairs and smiled.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu" (2) She said in a kind voice as she headed off for the kitchen to prepare the breakfast meal.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu" Naruto replied back as Kurenai nodded to the woman before they continued.

"For whatever reason some times when the boss makes over forty clones at once a weird clone show up." The second Naruto said as the first agreed.

"We really need to finish mastering that and figure out what's going wrong with it." The first said.

Kurenai didn't know what to ask about first.

The fact Naruto had made an amount of shadow clones even Itachi or Kakashi would be hard pressed to create, or this "weird clone" problem.

…To be honest she decided on the weird clone question first.

As she was about to ask another Naruto entered the room.

"Okay boys you can both dispel now" the new Naruto said.

"Hai boss" both replied before vanishing.

"…So are you the original?" Kurenai asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hai, I had some clones patrolling with me" Naruto replied as Kurenai sighed a little.

"Doesn't that tire you out more?" she asked as Naruto shrugged.

"No idea… better safe than sorry though" he said stretching his neck "I'm wide awake though so it'll be fine; Tazuna wanted to talk to you though" he said with a smile.

'Did he find out something in the information he got last night?' she wondered.

Before she could ask however a certain person decided to get on the action.

"Well good morning Kure-chan… and how's my favorite blond Gaki doing this morning as well?" Anko said as she snaked her way around Kurenai and put an arm around her shoulder.

Kurenai sighed at her friends antics.

"It's been a productive evening" Naruto said casually with a nod while putting a hand in his pocket.

"Kure-_channnnn_, you didn't _cuddle_ at all last night I was soooooo _cold_" Anko said suggestively while draping herself off of the genjutsu Mistress embarrassing the hell out of her.

"If you'd like I can ask Tsunami-san for an extra blanket for tonight" Naruto said completely missing Anko's purpose.

"Its fine, but sometimes us girl get _lonely_ and need something to _Snuggle_ at night, how about you Naruto _hmmm_?" the snake Mistress said as Kurenai's face went red.

"Na…Not in front of my students" she squeaked out embarrassed to hell that her old friend would take her jokes so far.

"I know how you feel I guess" Naruto said in an embarrassed chuckle as Kurenai's eyes went big and a smirk appeared on Anko's face. "I've got a stuffed fox in my normal bed…I really should fix Yachiru-chan… her eye's coming off…" Naruto trailed off as he smelled Tsunami's work and decided to join in leaving two women with gaping mouths.

"… A fox toy?" Kurenai said out loud '…I thought I was going to have a heart attack.'

"…Congrats Kurenai, your student is the first male I've ever seen not go into a perverted leer after a comment like that… Liken this kid more and more, heh heh heh." She said as she let go of her friend and went upstairs to wake the other two.

'…Anko… you're too much for me' Kurenai thought to herself as she shook her head 'It's enough to drive me crazy sometimes.'

(10 Minute time lapse)

After talking with Tazuna for a moment or two he had explained that they would need to step up the defenses as an attack was possible in the next day or so. The young Jonin pondered on what and when do act when Anko's voice was heard coming from the stairs.

"Mission accomplished; two awake young women coming down." She announced making Kurenai deadpan.

"…Ok?" she replied back… before seeing their faces.

…

'They're both as red as kabu.' (3)

(Rewinding a few minutes ago upstairs)

"_Wakey, wakey you two" Anko said poking them both with a stick. Neither wanted to wake up; and so they only tossed and turned a bit._

_As Anko was about to continue she heard and saw something that would make only the best kind of blackmail there was._

"_MMMMmmm, Naruto-kunnn" Hinata slurred a little as a bit of drool dripped down her face while she snuggled a bit closer to Ino._

"…_That feeeeeels nice Narutoooo" Ino slurred back as she grabbed onto Hinata._

_Anko had to hold back the biggest perverted laugh she thought she had ever had. 'Both girls are fantasizing about our little friend.' Growing a devilish grin she gently poked them both again before whispering in their ear gently. "Hinata/Ino… wake up please."_

_Both girls slowly opened their eyes and blinked up at her._

"_Sleep well thinking about something?" she asked as both faces went red "You got a little drool on your shirt by the way Hinata." _

_The poor Hyuuga girl couldn't move a muscle as Anko continued._

"_I'm sure Naru-chan would be more than happy to help you two with your dreams; especially since you two seem so close yourselves."_

"_Both of their faces froze before turning slowly and saw how close they were; with this and Anko's taunts involving Naruto both of them passed out._

_Doing her best not to die laughing she managed to wake them both up._

"_I can't wait to tell Naruto and Kurenai about this" she said before both girls got on their knees on the bed with their heads lowered._

"_Pl-please don't te-tell Naruto-kun!" Hinata begged as fast as possible while Ino nodded quickly._

"_So how long has this been a goin' on?" Anko asked as both of them blushed "Truth now or I'll tell both of them as soon as I get down there."_

"_Both girls were caught so they realized they had no choice but to tell what they knew. _

"_A coup-ple days now… straight" Ino said blushing madly._

"_Ab-bout a ye-year na-now" Hinata said very quietly._

"_Hah, so both of you are in on it huh?" Anko smirked._

"_I di-didn't know you did Hinata" Ino blushed redder while Hinata blushed more back._

"_I di-didn't know yu-you liked na-Naruto-ku-kun as we-well" Hinata shyly said back._

"_I don't like him like that!" Anko denied "I'm happy he's a friend. Nothing more!"_

"_A friend you dream about" Anko said smirking still as Ino went redder._

"_S-stuff hap-ppens, wait a day or so it'll all go away" Anko defended._

"_So when the two of you going to tell him?" Anko asked loving the reactions given by these two so much._

"_I'm not into him like that!" Ino said loudly while her blush stayed._

"_And you?" Anko turned to Hinata who was fidgeting a lot. "I know for a fact that you like him girl, when you gonna tell him hmmm?"_

"_I… I don-nt kn-know" Hinata said trying not to be the center of attention at this point._

"_Snort, I'll keep my mouth shut, just remember there are plenty of other girls out there he can choose from; if he manages to stay alive another year or two he'll be noticed by others as strong as he is." Getting up she decided one more good punch would be funny "I may go after him myself you know; cutey like that with that kind'a talent wouldn't be bad at all in my opinion."_

_She then left leaving the two to themselves._

_Both thought on what Anko said a bit before getting dressed quickly, neither trusting Anko wouldn't blab the first moment she had._

'_Me and Naruto? Like that would ever happen… he's such a…' Ino then found out for the first time that her old ideas of Naruto no longer applied._

'_Naruto-kun' Hinata felt dizzy from all the comments Anko had made and found it hard to stand._

_Neither talked to the other as it wasn't in their mind at present; both just dressed and went down the stairs quickly._

(…Wow Anko is a bit mean…Xd)

"Something wrong girls?" Kurenai asked before both snapped out of it and shook their heads.

"Nope nothing sensei" Ino said quickly as Hinata agreed quickly.

…A bit too quickly both times

"Oooookay?" Kurenai said as questions floated in her head.

'Everyone is nuts today' she told herself.

Both girls kept their mouths shut from then on as they mqde it to the table.

Naruto noticed both of them acting a bit strange so he decided to make them feel better.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Ino-chan; did you get enough sleep?" he asked attempting to make them feel better.

…The two nearly squeaked as their faces went red as they looked away.

'…was it something I said?' Naruto looked confused 'I probably should work on my social skills.'

Anko excused herself to go upstairs before she smothered herself with a pillow to prevent everyone from hearing the pained laugh she could no longer hold in.

Kurenai sighed as Anko returned. She really wanted to ask but would wait until later.

After a moment or two Tazuna came down the stairs and sat down looking a little grim.

"…Something wrong Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked as the older man nodded.

"According to the information my friend discovered they plan to attack us either tomorrow or the next day."

This got everyone's attention; including Tsunami's as she dropped the pot with a gasp.

"A full attack?" Kurenai questioned "How many, and who?"

"…A large force of brigands about twice the size you dealt with the other day, the two swordsmen of the mist that assaulted us the other day… and… and about two score of Kumo ninja."

Naruto growled while Hinata froze up on this last piece of knowledge.

"…I was right then; Kumo is using Gato to cover up the fact that they are trying to close the ports; they plan to shut down Konoha's trade route for the war by sea." Naruto said with a tightened fist.

"That's their plan?" Kurenai said alarmed "We need to contact Konoha as soon as possible!"

"Already sent a message last night" Naruto said shocking the Jonin "they have been made aware of both the swordsmen of the mist as well as Kumo's involvement."

'…And we used to think he was dumb' Ino thought 'He's proven how smart he is several times now.'

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought in adoration 'You really are very smart and strong.'

'Little Gaki's pretty damn smart to have come up with this' Anko thought impressed 'I'll have to learn more about the kid… Kurenai was right, little enigma.'

"I see then… excellent job then Naruto, as always." Kurenai nodded in approval as Naruto blushed a little; usually not receiving praise like this for something he thought was normal.

"We can't count on the fact Konoha may send reinforcements in time; let's figure out what we plan to do from here." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

"Let me go and assemble my friends" Tazuna said getting up "We shall be ready to do our part as quickly as possible."

"Sensei what shall we-"Naruto froze as a clones memory returned to him.

"Naruto what is it?" Kurenai asked as he stopped halfway through.

"…Sensei Kakashi Hatake is near the house with his team" Naruto answered as the others stood up.

"Reinforcements, thank Kami" Anko said as Kurenai agreed.

"I don't really like Kakashi, but his abilities and experience will be to our advantage" Kurenai said as the others agreed.

Standing up the group went to the door, opened it, and stepped outside to find five people coming up to them.

"Kurenai Yuuhi my most youthful comrade I see you and your youthful team is safe." Gai said as he struck a pose.

"… Do you know him sensei?" Ino asked weirded out that such a person existed.

"…You are Might Gai yes?" Naruto asked as the man smiled back.

"Yes my most youthful young friend that is my name; I see your flames of youth burn brightly with knowledge" Gai said as he shook his hand.

"Err likewise" Naruto said slowly.

"As Asuma said we are here to assist in the matters here" Kakashi said. (For once he had no book visible)

"…Asuma? What are you talking about?" Anko asked while Kurenai tightened a fist from hearing his name.

"Didn't Asuma sensei and the others tell you we were coming?" Kiba said curious.

"No one's come except you guys" Naruto said suspecting something was wrong at this point.

"…Kurenai we have a problem" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes "They were supposed to be here yesterday."

…A problem indeed.

(Zabuza and Haku)

"Haku stay here; I plan to deal with our friends" Zabuza said as Haku turned to him. "Look I know you wanted to study the blond kid a bit, but Gato wants them dealt with now and we won't get paid if we don't."

"…I understand Zabuza-sama" Haku said a little disappointed.

"Sigh… okay deal with the problems here and meet up with me in the woods; I'll deal with the others while you play with the boy" Zabuza said sighing because he wanted to fight the kid himself.

"Yes Zabuza-sama… thank you" Haku nodded as Zabuza smirked and left with his blade.

Several minutes later Haku was ready to go, but before she left the room a certain short fat man showed up.

"Gato, Zabuza-sama has already left to deal with the problem; if you require his aid with something you will have to wait." Haku said watching him carefully.

"Good I hoped he would get it done" the man said before eyeing her a bit "Actually though I don't need his audience; I came for you."

"What can I help you with Gato?" she was now cautious and alert while Gato smirked.

"There has been a slight change in plans; Zabuza will be reported to Mizu" he grinned as he snapped his fingers. "And you my little pet shall join the other women in my dungeons to be used as seen fit.

As he spoke several Kumo ninja came in and leered at Haku making her panic a bit.

'…He knows' Haku thought while pulling out some senbom 'I won't go out empty handed then!'

Haku then charged the men head on.

(Unknown Location)

'Ughh, where am I?' Sakura thought as she looked around slightly.

It was a cell she could tell that; complete with chains and a celled door.

'This isn't good I… Ahhhhh! Where are my clothes?' she panicked.

She had been chained by both her legs as well as her arms; and had been stripped down to her panties and bra.

As she struggled a bit the door opened and a man leered in.

"Ahh it looks like the pink one has woken up" he grinned as he and two others entered the room

(Pg 13 for disturbing content)

"Wha, what do you want?" Sakura was scared near to death at the looks they gave her.

"Heh, I thought we got a good one to fuck, but it's such an ugly kid" One of the two other said.

"Seriously if I cut those panties off and find a penis I'm going to not be happy" the second laughed.

"It's okay boys, remember though; if and I do mean IF it's a girl then I get the pussy first" the first said loving the way she looked right now all helpless.

"Fine then I get It's ass first" the second said as the third sighed.

"Fine I get the mouth first; again as long as it is a chic, looks like a dude to me."

"I know right I swear it's the ugliest broad I've ever seen" the first said as they laughed together.

"So… shall we check?" the third said.

"Let's" the first agreed while Sakura panicked.

As they got close however a fourth man stuck his head in.

"Guys we gotta wait for the boss remember? He wanted to hear all the women scream at once while he fucked his own piece of ass." He said as the others sighed.

"Fine will wait for the boss" the First said as the three Kumo Ninja stepped out of the room.

"You better hope you're a girl, or I'll kill you sooner" one said as they all went down the hallway, laughing all the way.

Sakura could only hang her head in anguish deeply hurt by the men's comments.

'Will anyone rescue me?... Sasuke?'

'**Like he'd save a grandmother about to be hit by a train'** her inner side told her.

'The-then who's going to save me?' she asked as her inner side shook her head sadly.

'**I… I think this is it' **she said **'As ugly as we are no one, well Naruto might'**

'Why would the baka save us?' she asked as her inner side face palmed.

'**He isn't a baka you know, he's pretty damn tough if you ask me; he is the only one I can think of… we never did really thank him for the other time.'**

'…No we didn't' she thought sadly as she watched the door sadly, waiting for her time to come 'I don't think we will ever get the chance now…'

(Back to Tazuna's)

"This is bad" Kurenai said upset "Seven missing ninja out here."

"Sensei, should we go look for them?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"Kakashi; me, Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, and Kiba will go look for the missing members; everyone else will remain here and keep your guard up."

"Hai" those that stayed said as the others agreed in their own ways.

"Kakashi, please lead us to where they were last seen." Kurenai asked as Kakashi nodded and they all left while the rest stood there watching… never noticing as several shadows appeared on the roof.

(Down the road about ten minutes time lapse)

On the way there Kiba grimaced.

"Hey guys I smell something!"

Following Kiba they found Choji and Shikamaru next to a tree.

"Hey are you two okay?" Naruto asked as they got closer before noticing their condition.

"…Hey guys…" Choji choked out hoarsely. "Shikamaru is out at the moment."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he got closer.

"We g-got hit bad" The boy said weakly "We were scattered everywhere; Shikamaru managed to save us two; I think Lee made it out alright, but Neji was hurt and the others vanished."

Before he could continue however a kunai flew through the air with explosives attached to it straight at them.

"Look out!" Kakashi said albeit a bit late as they were scattered by then.

After the cloud of smoke left Naruto looked up to see several Kumo ninja smirking in a tree.

"We knew more of you would come, so we left your friends alone until you got here." One said.

"We got out alive" Kakashi said holding a boy in each hand.

"Heh, after you are done it's all over; we already had our boys hit the old man's house including the boss; by now all your bitches are ours to _Play with_ and you will be next" he said pointing to Kurenai "And the rest of you will die here!"

(Don Don Donnnnnnnn)

Hey Guys it's me Morristofox!

I know quick update right? Well it better be because it's my birthday today! I turn 20 on the twentieth of augest so I posted chapter 20 (Lolz) So send reviews please as I spent the day writing this so you could celebrate with me

I shall be putting a poll up that's important: a friend has sent in an interesting argument for Fuu the seven tails container, so vote on this please !

Morristo out yo! (School in five days so I may be a while on updates)


	22. Battle for Wave! Part 1

Note: Misspellings in grammar during thoughts or character speech is slang or half said words as we use in real life

Disclaimer: Simply disclaiming Naruto or Naruto shippuden as my own, wouldn't be in school if I did lol…

Jutsu:** Ninja da art: Run like a lil b1tch no jutsu!**

Normal speech: "Naruto was a fast kid when you gave him chocolate."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "I know right, I mean Anbu wouldn't catch him!"**

Human Thinking: 'Damn_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**Ohh you have no idea mortal of the power of ADHD!' **_

Flashbacks:_ I wonder if I gave Naruto-kun chocolate now if I could seduce him!_

Author: **"**_**Only one way to find out!"**_

_**A Warning: This chapter may contains Graphic scenes and other adult content; if you're not cool with these scenes I shall give a warning when they arrive**_

(And so we scan the last chapter)

"Hey are you two okay?" Naruto asked as they got closer before noticing their condition.

"…Hey guys…" Choji choked out hoarsely. "Shikamaru is out at the moment."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he got closer.

"We g-got hit bad" The boy said weakly "We were scattered everywhere; Shikamaru managed to save us two; I think Lee made it out alright, but Neji was hurt and the others vanished."

Before he could continue however a kunai flew through the air with explosives attached to it straight at them.

"Look out!" Kakashi said albeit a bit late as they were scattered by then.

After the cloud of smoke left Naruto looked up to see several Kumo ninja smirking in a tree.

"We knew more of you would come, so we left your friends alone until you got here." One said.

"We got out alive" Kakashi said holding a boy in each hand.

"Heh, after you are done it's all over; we already had our boys hit the old man's house including the boss; by now all your bitches are ours to _Play with_ and you will be next" he said pointing to Kurenai "And the rest of you will die here!"

(Ohh shit! We better read ahead to make sure their ok!)

**Chapter 21: Battle for Wave Country part 1**

"Not good, who can still fight?" Kakashi asked as the others scrambled to the ready.

"I'll kill them for daring to hurt my team!" Kurenai growled as she pulled out a pair of kunai and prepared herself for the kill.

"**Kage: Bushin no jutsu"** Naruto said as a trio of clones appeared, took Choji and Shikamaru, and jumped behind the trees; "Good to go" he said as blood dripped down his right arm.

"Ha! Little brat thinks this is a game" One of the Kumo ninja said as he pointed to Naruto.

"Just to let you know, I planted an explosion tag where you are standing" Naruto said causing several of them to smirk while the others jumped out of the tree.

"Nice try, but we've had a guy standing here watching and there was no tag placed while he was here." One said with confidence.

BOOOOSH!

An explosion occurred in the tree causing those on it to be engulfed in flames.

"Ha-How in the hell!" several wondered out loud as Kurenai jumped into the flames.

"Not your lucky day punks, we leaf are much smarter than you make us out as." Kakashi said as he expertly shot himself out and removed a pair of heads clean from their bodies, spraying blood across the trees. 'Expertly done, Naruto bluffed an explosion which distracted them from Kurenai's genjutsu' Kakashi thought pleased that an opening had been left for him

"**Raiton**: **Fukyoku" **a jumpy Kumo ninja shouted as an electric charge fired at the leaf ninja.

Naruto threw a kunai, which absorbed the attack and exploded covering the cloud ninja's field of view. "what th-squelch" a cloud ninja shrieked as his insides poured out and he fell from the branches.

"We need to get back to the others!" Kurenai said as she struck out at a ninja severing several arteries in his leg.

"Gai, Kurenai, Naruto you three go!" Kakashi said as his eyes grew angry at these ninja; war was a terrible thing and he had come to hate both cloud and stone for their want to continue it.

Dispatching a few as they left the three leaf comrades shot off back for Tazuna's house while Kakashi unveiled his right eye.

… Sharingan!

…

(Tazuna's in 5 minutes)

As they approached Tazuna's house the building burst into flames.

'No!' Kurenai and Naruto thought as they ran inside leaving Gai to search for those that might be outside.

Running through Naruto immediately created a small group of clones and had them disperse through the burning house while Kurenai ran through the kitchen into the living room, she found several dead kumo ninja, but found no evidence of squad eight, Anko, or of Tazuna's family.

'Damn it' she swore in her head; 'It was all a trap, where did they take them, what do I do?' Kurenai punched the ground.

Naruto met up with Kurenai with a few seconds and he didn't seem pleased at all. "Kurenai… no one is here, I found evidence of traffic from the back, someone or multiple somebodies left that way, we need to leave" he then offered her his hand and she slowly and shakily took it before they left.

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto called out as the green clad ninja dropped down next to them "No one is inside, we think they may have left through the back where we are now" Naruto said as Gai nodded.

As they scanned the area they found a dead kumo ninja against a tree, leading off to a forested area.

"This looks like the way they went, let us take to the trees to follow, Naruto please stay slightly behind us in case we are ambushed along the way" Gai said as Naruto agreed in the plan.

To the trees they flew…

…

(Kakashi and the others)

"Looks like that is all of them" Sasuke said as he grabbed a few kunai from a corpse to replenish his own supply.

Grunting in agreement Kakashi looked over to see both Shikamaru and Choji being brought back by a duo of Naruto clones.

"Where is Kiba?" Naruto asked as Kakashi pointed to the injured boy puking his guts out by a tree.

"Dog man, you going to make it?" Sasuke asked in an uncharacteristically genuine way.

"Ya…yah, gimme a minute" Kiba said as he stood up feeling light headed and dizzy.

"We will stay together, if we branch off again we will lose more of ourselves" Kakashi said while turning to the clones "How long can you two last?" he asked as the Naruto's looked to each other.

"As long as needed" One replied as a third Naruto dropped down from a higher point in the trees.

"What is the plan Kakashi-sensei?" He asked as Kakashi looked further ahead. "We shall head to the outskirts of town over there" he pointed "and find out where the enemy base is, come!" he said as they raced through the trees, in the same general direction Gai's group ran…

…

(Konoha) (Yes I be jumping around a bit)

"Are we done with the freaking papers yet Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she stamped the last page on yet another pile.

"For the day" Shizune said happily as she was just as tired of papers and her sensei was.

"Good, let's play find more stuff on Naruto then" Tsunade said as a lightbulb went off in Shizune's head.

"Ohh, I forgot I found something with his name on it" The dark haired girl said as she went into the back room and came back with a small file.

"Interesting, good work Shizune" Tsunade said as she opened the file.

…

"Hmmmmm, it's his orphanage papers, seems he was sent to one on the east side of the village"

She then flipped through the pages, most of them had little to nothing of value to her other than the location, until she got to the back few pages."

"What the hell?" she said as she scanned them with her eyes carefully.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Come look at this" Tsunade said as Shizune came around the desk and looked at the pages.

"Wh…Why would they do something like that?" Shizune asked upset "Everyone deserves a good home!"

"Apparently the council disagrees with you" Tsunade said as her eye twitched.

"But why, why would the council prevent him from being adopted?" Shizune asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"Not a clue" Tsunade as she set the file down, only to see a small paper fragment fall out of it.

"Hmmmm?" she picked it up to see what it was.

…

Baabimata:

I need you to put this file with the others, make sure as usual of its security and secrecy, I will return in a few days from the Hokage summit and we will go over them.

H. Sarutobi

…

"So the old bat knows something she isn't telling" Tsunade said as a grin appeared on her face "Come Shizune, let's go have a talk with our old friend."

She then left with Shizune after she placed the file in her secret booze drawer and went to find a certain someone…

…

(Naruto and co.)

"What is that?" Naruto asked as they approached a clearing and saw a structure in the distance.

"No idea, but it doesn't look inviting" Kurenai said as they stopped.

"Be that as it may, it appears we have found their hideout" Gai said as they agreed.

Suddenly on pure reflex Naruto tackled Kurenai and used a leg to trip Gai as a metal blade flew through the air and stuck in a tree near the party.

"…I'm impressed kid, I hid my chakra using Blood mist village techniques, how was it you could sense me?" a voice echoed before a figure appeared on the blade.

"We fought before, I only need to sense a person once before I can become tuned to their chakra, sort of a learned trait" Naruto said as he stood up and narrowed his vision at the man. "Zabuza Momochi."

The other two leaf ninja quickly got off the ground and stood ready to fight.

"Heh, not bad kid, I think I'll enjoy this; looks like the green beast of Konoha is here as well" he said before seeing Kurenai 'Heh, the idiot said she lost her arm, yet I see two… that lying cowardly motherfucker.'

"It will be tough fighting the three of you against just me" Zabuza said before several kumo ninja appeared around them. "Should even the score a bit I guess." He said as Gai struck a pose.

"We have no time for a youthful match Momochi of the mist; we have comrades that need our immediate attention."

"Then I guess you three better win quickly" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword and vanished.

"No time for this" Naruto growled before building up an enormous amount of chakra and flipping through hand signs at a speed even Gai found fast. 'it's like watching Kakashi!'

**Raiton: shimiru **A pair of Kumo ninja shouted as they fired a pair of electric beams, yet they only bounced off harmlessly.

**Raiton: senpuuki **Zabuza said as he shot his arms out and Cleaved the pair in half while several others obtained multiple lacerations and burns from the attack.

"Shit, kids a freak!" The remaining Kumo ninja said as Zabuza started to laugh. "Yes, ohh yes this will be so much… FUN" he then charged at the trio with the remaining Kumo ninja.

**Doton: Tsuin Getsuga!** Kakashi called out as a pair of speeding fangs rushed out and struck an unfortunate Kumo ninja in the chest, effectively killing him in midair.

"Un-youthful Amateurs" Gai shouted as he opened the first two inner gates of power and took most of the remaining Kumo ninja with him to the left side of the others to fight by rocky hillside.

Sweatdrop… does he do that often? Kabuza asked as Naruto turned to Kakashi who sighed. "He can get much worse trust me" the all sweatdropped again before they readied themselves and Kiba and Sasuke showed up.

"Zabuza we don't have time for this, please just let us go through" Kurenai said angrily as she parried an attack made by the killer of the mist.

"What's the hurry! Enjoy yourself here" he said as a grin appeared of his face, although you couldn't see it.

"Damn it please, my friends are missing and I need to find them!" Naruto said as Zabuza looked puzzled.

"Your friends are being watched by my apprentice, they're fine boy" he said as he swung and nearly took off a limb.

"You attacked the house!" Naruto angrily growled out as he slammed into the dull side of the blade forcing him to backup lest Kakashi would have taken his head.

"Listen you dumbass my assistant is watching them at the house, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Just as he finished the entire group had to recoil with haste as the entire area went up in smoke.

"Damn, you missed them retard" a voice shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zabuza shouted as two new Kumo Ninja arrived "That blast could' a hit me! I'm on Gatos's payroll as well."

"The boss said to eliminate you as well, don't worry about your bitch, the boss has her in good hands" he said albeit a little too cocky.

"What!" Zabuza said as he cleaved the other one in two and was by the man's throat.

"He…(gasp) found out (gasp) she was (gasp) a she and (squelch!) The man died where he stood.

"…Damn that man" Zabuza growled as Naruto jumped next to him ignoring Kakashi and Kurenai. "They double crossed me… Boy we will settle this later, for now I need to get to something else."

"Please show us the way" Naruto asked the man on his knees "My friends and teammates were taken as well."

"Hmmph I care less for what happens to your friends" Zabuza said as he turned to leave "I'm headed over to Gato's place over there and have no time to babysit you." He pointed and left while Kakashi sweat dropped 'worse cover-up ever' he thought as Naruto got up and returned.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as Kurenai agreed and the group ran in the direction Zabuza pointed out as Gai took up the rear having finished his opponents off.

'Gato…I'll KILL YOU!" Zabuza lamented as he (by complete accident of course) lead the leaf to Gato's fort, and hopefully the captured ones, before it was too late…

…

Omake: Zabuza and Haku

Zabuza: Haku that outfit is too revealing for you.

Haku: …It's a normal girl's outfit Zabuza-sama

Zabuza: Exactly, you look like a girl!

Haku: I am a girl!

Zabuza:…What!

Haku: I am a girl, G I R L, girl!

Zabuza: What the hell I swore up and down you were a Guy!

Haku: …So you think I'm ugly?

Zabuza:…Of course not, ha ha ah ha ha, only a fool would ever mistake you for a boy hah… tell you what though, looking like that men will undoubtedly try to rape you, I see it all the time… so wear this! (Hands Haku a baggy pair of pants, a jacket with a flaming skull and some duct tape.

Haku:… Tape?

Zabuza:… Oh that's right you don't have breasts yet hah!

Haku: …huh?

Zabuza: I mean!... in case you get a hole in something! Hahahahahah…

Haku:… sweat drop… 'I think he is into little boys for some reason'

Zabuza: let's go!...Kill stuff!

Haku: Kay

…...

**Raiton: Kuyoku** (Cathode)

**Ukeoi **(Work contract)

**Raiton: shimiru** To penetrate

**Raiton: senpuuki** (Thunder fan)

**Doton: Tsuin getsuga** (twin fang)

* * *

Sorry not much going on in this chapter, i started this a while ago and couldn't remember exactly where to continue so... basicly ending this early to make the nxt chap.

Btw I'M BACK BABY! Classes sucked this year...

But it's summer and with the ecceptions of food, summer counciling, studies for some even worse classes nxt yr (shudder) and an occasional outing with family or friends i can work on this.

I'll do my best to make up for my lack of updates... lol really no excuses save writers block (Hinata: lame excuse, finish your work, throws a kunai)

...lol Tuaoa Morristofox signing out!


	23. Battle for Wave! part 2

Jutsu:** Ninpo: Hajime**

Normal speech: "We strike together now, for the will of fire."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "And at dawns first light we kill!"**

Human Thinking: 'All who would harm our friends_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**May kami have mercy on their souls!' **_

Flashback:_ Because I shall not!_

Author: "_And all who would stop us prepare to drop, permanently!" _

**(A simple Recap)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zabuza shouted as two new Kumo Ninja arrived "That blast could' a hit me! I'm on Gatos's payroll as well."

"The boss said to eliminate you as well, don't worry about your bitch, the boss has her in good hands" he said albeit a little too cocky.

"What!" Zabuza said as he cleaved the other one in two and was by the man's throat.

"He…(gasp) found out (gasp) she was (gasp) a she and (squelch!) The man died where he stood.

"…Damn that man" Zabuza growled as Naruto jumped next to him ignoring Kakashi and Kurenai. "They double crossed me… Boy we will settle this later, for now I need to get to something else."

"Please show us the way" Naruto asked the man on his knees "My friends and teammates were taken as well."

"Hmmph I care less for what happens to your friends" Zabuza said as he turned to leave "I'm headed over to Gato's place over there and have no time to babysit you." He pointed and left while Kakashi sweat dropped 'worse cover-up ever' he thought as Naruto got up and returned.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as Kurenai agreed and the group ran in the direction Zabuza pointed out as Gai took up the rear having finished his opponents off.

'Gato…I'll KILL YOU!" Zabuza lamented as he (by complete accident of course) lead the leaf to Gato's fort, and hopefully the captured ones, before it was too late…

_**A Warning: This chapter contains Graphic scenes and other adult content; if you're not cool with these scenes I shall give a warning when they arrive**_

**Chapter 22: Battle for wave part 2**

"My lord, shall we begin the invasion?"

"Yes, destroy or capture everyone and bring me any and all attractive young women you find as they are worth the most, Heh, Heh, Heh."

"At once my lord…Gato."

….(Gato's prison)…

"…so this is how it ends" Anko asked herself as she looked around.

Her cell was small, cold, dark, and these were amplified by the fact she only had on a few clothes.

'Heh, well at least when the fucking perverts finish with me I won't get pregnant; Heh, to think my curse is also a blessing, what a fucked up world.' She then looked straight up to the ceiling 'there isn't any way help will arrive, too many men and well-fortified; we'd need at least twenty Jonin to take this, Figures.'

…**(I'd recommend skipping to the next bold if near rape disturbs you)…**

'What happened?' Ino asked herself as she tried to think back on what had occurred. 'that's right, we were attacked and taken from Tazuna's house, I remember we killed a few but then… I blacked out when someone hit me from behind.'

She then realized she was a prisoner of war; just as she realized this, the door opened and she looked forward from the table she was strapped to.

"Blond bitch huh? Bet she's a screamer" one man said as he felt up her thigh.

"She'll scream louder with my dick up her ass" another said as he started removing the rest of her clothes."

"Pl-please no!" Ino said horrified as the men cut off her clothes.

"Can't wait for when we get the word on this one; doubt she'll be good for more than one fuck night though, she's a skinny little brat."

"Standard blond with no real attractiveness, but she'll do for tonight."

They removed all her clothes but her panties and left, leaving the poor girl in the cold.

"…I always thought I was pretty… Naruto said both me and Sakura were…" Ino closed her eyes and started to cry.

'Sensei… Naruto…Kun, help me please, I… don't want to be raped, I just wanted to help people.'

She then looked a bit through her gate and saw another girl strapped to a board on the other side of her, just as naked as she was.

The girl in question, from what Ino could see was a brunette, somewhere around fifteen or so, and was very skinny. Ino built up a small amount of awareness and called out to her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Getting no response Ino tried again.

"Hey, you across the hall… you still alive?"

This time the girl budged a bit and Ino could see some caked blood (or assumed it was from what she could see)

"…who?" the girl said weakly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ino asked getting the girls attention.

"…no, but I'm still alive" the girl said weakly. "Did you just get taken?"

"Yes… not going to be here long though, Naruto-kun will be here soon!" Ino said trying to keep a little confidence.

"Who is that?" the girl asked as Ino looked up at the ceiling.

"…A friend that I used to treat poorly…" she said to herself before calling back "Just an awesome teammate who will kick some serious pervert ass once he gets in here."

The girl smiled a little, or tried to as her mouth was swollen.

"What's he like?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" and Ino began to tell her all about him.

…

'Ohh…where am I?' Hinata thought as a dull pain went through her body.

"Well, well… so I have a Hyuga huh?" a voice said causing her to turn slightly from her bindings to see a man with glasses with a truly evil aura about him.

"I see… so you're sealed huh, reports said you weren't… Ohh well, that seal is being studied so I'm sure in the next decade or so we can remove it… so I'll just break you myself until then little whore." The man then slapped her nearly unconscious before smirking and ripping off her clothes completely and laughing.

"I honestly had to check, with a face like that I thought you were a boy like that pink haired… thing. Honestly why do you all look so ugly… ohh well." He then proceeded to undo his pants and attempted to climb on top.

"Pl-please" she weakly said as she not only was bound but was weak from her abuse.

"Not interested in crap, you aren't worth a lot of time anyway so shut up bitch and just take it. I plan to do this to you every day so you'd better just smile and take it whore."

However ironically for the man a large amount of stomping was heard and the door bolted open.

"Boss, Gato wants us to go deal with the others"

"I'm busy, go do it yourself"

"…it was his orders that you come as well sir, he_" the man got a fist to his face.

"Fine, we'll go" he said as he zipped his pants back up. "You got lucky bitch, when I get back I'll make you scream in agony until you beg for it to end." They then left.

'Naruto-kun… please help me, PLEASE!' Hinata started to cry 'father was right, I am worthless… I can't protect anyone, even myself. Naruto-kun, please save us, please…please.' She then passed out.

'As soon as I can ditch these dicks I'll just go back in and enjoy myself' the man said with a small grin as his glasses fell slightly to reveal a pair of blood red eyes…

(**Ok safe again for the moment)**

**…..…(Konoha)…**

"Alright Baamata-san, what are you hiding?" Tsunade asked the half sleeping old woman setting in her chair.

"…Hmmmm?... ohh princess Tsunade, how can this old woman help you?" she asked with a nearly toothless smile.

Tsunade then handed the old Kunoichi the scrap of paper and the file.

"I need to know where the others for this boy are located." The blond Hokage asked as the elderly woman looked it over.

"…Did you check the record room?" Baamata asked as Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped.

"Yes I wouldn't have asked if it was that easy" Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

However during such, for the smallest moment Baamata's eyes changed and showed something… serious… before returning to their normal state.

While Tsunade had missed it due to her eye roll Shizune saw it as clear as day and recognized that look.

…It was the look of a seasoned professional before completing a mission.

As Tsunade was about to add a little more pressure to her questions, a man ran up to them out of breath.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, urgent report from the front lines, Kumo has a base set up in the land of waves and is attempting to shut off our supply rout."

"What! How did this get past us so easily! Shizune!" "Yes Ma'am!"

Tsunade took the file back and the paper fragment and the two ran off to the tower leaving the old Kunoichi to herself.

'To think I forgot my mission, must be almost as old as I've been playing…They may figure it out soon Sarutobi… until then I shall delay them as long as possible, they must not find those files.' She then while no one could see her, took to the rooftops and ran off in the direction of the lakes near the Hokage monuments, a mostly deserted place called Himitsu no mizuumi…

…**.(Back with Naruto and co.)…..**

"We close?" Kakashi called out to Zabuza as they stayed up behind them.

"It's just through these trees up ahead, and don't ask questions, I was talking to myself" Zabuza growled out weirdly as Kakashi sweat dropped.

Jumping through the trees they came to a field with a towered structure overshadowing the area.

"…so… inconspicuous much? Kiba asked no one as Sasuke raised an eyebrow "place is big enough to hold plenty of trouble.

"And it does" Zabuza said as everyone turned to him; "Be warned brats, there are plenty of crawlers there ready to bleed you like a stuck pig."

"How many men?" Naruto asked as Zabuza looked at him.

"Boy, what makes you think I plan to help you in any way?" he asked as Naruto turned to him.

"…How about this… if you help us rescue the other… we can help you with your ally and… I'll fight you one on one." He said as Kurenai paled.

"Naruto you're asking him to kill you!" she said upset as Naruto looked up slowly.

"The other options being?" he asked as Zabuza laughed slightly, but not like normal, it was slightly more… humane.

"Boy you got guts talking to me that way." The swordsman finished as he stretched his hand out and… rubbed Naruto's head. "Tell you what kid, we'll work together on this, and I'll come collect my debt later on, your pretty tough and I'd hate to see that go out before its prime; so we'll worry about that later."

"If that's your decision" Naruto said in an adult way.

"There were about ninety men originally so I'd say about seventy five to seventy remain, most are Chunin, however there are five Jonin inside; these men are: Kuroi, inazuma; Kaminari, otoko; Jinsoku, Boruto; Dendō, naifu; and… Kaijuu, kaminari."

"Big names" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes, "Kaijuu and and Kuroi will both be very tough to beat, they both hold the same rank as me."

"Always freaken Kumo" Naruto said as he shook his head. "Well… not much of a choice but to keep going."

"Brat you think you're a match for those demons?" Zabuza asked "It'll be hard for me or these two, what makes you think you got half a chance?"

"I never said I did" Naruto said as he started walking, "I merely said not much of a choice, besides, if two of you can handle two of them the rest of us can slip in and get the others."

"We'll figure out the plan as we get close." Kakashi said as he looked to the tower. "Until then everyone lower your chakra output."

"By the way, my partner is out here as well so he'll cause trouble as well" Zabuza said with an eerie look to him.

"I'll just blast him again then" Naruto said with an anger to him as he took to the front.

'…He really isn't a child anymore is he?' Kurenai wondered as she watched his body language 'It's almost like… watching a younger version of…'

Kurenai remembered the fourth Hokage fairly well; thirteen years had passed, but a girl remembers her childhood hero even into adulthood. As a young girl she had always found him to be amazing and the type of man she hoped to find as she entered adulthood, though never did… until maybe…

They then began to cross the valley.

**(Konoha)**

"This many slipped through our radar!" Tsunade was furious.

"We are still confirming the information" a man from intelligence explained. "We are fairly certain they managed to stay off the radar until now because of a man named Gato and his large trade domain. He was able to smuggle them in and silence anyone who got word of them until too late."

"Damn" Tsunade slammed the desk damaging it and turned to the window.

"We must send an attachment immediately to prevent this from becoming our worst nightmare." Danzo, a man noted for his military prowess and a current general of Konoha's secret forces.

The man was known as the "War Hawk" and while not the greatest fan of war, he would certainly be willing to destroy any and all who would attack his village. The man was cold, uncaring, and manipulative; he had pinned for the position of Hokage long ago, but was defeated by Sarutobi and took more to the shadows. The man still wasn't completely trustworthy to most of the village, but his expertise was second to none in terms of military governance and second only to Jiraiya in terms of information connections.

"Several squads are already there, I only hope they can hold them off until others arrive." Tsunade said as Danzo raised an eye.

"We have forces in the area?"

"A mission involving escorting and protection, Kakashi and Might Gai are both there along with three other Jonin, and their squads.

"Children huh, well Kakashi of the sharingan and the green devil will be hard to bring down, if you would allow me I shall send a branch off of an incoming squadron to make their way on route."

"Have it done as soon as possible." Tsunade said as Danzo made a slight bow and left to make necessary arrangements.

**(Naruto and Co.)**

"Nearly to the front gate" Sasuke said as several chakra signals alerted Kakashi to others among nearby trees.

"No worries Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he walked over and stood in front of the trees "They're allies."

No sooner than said several people wearing a leaf village band came and met with the others.

"Neji, Lee, Tenten; I'm so happy you are ok!" Gai said happily and a bit too loudly.

"For the most part" Lee said holding his side, "We took a bad blow when we separated."

"I'm afraid I'm nearly spent" Neji said as he breathed hard and was held up by Lee while Tenten held her shoulder.

"I'm out of weapons, and I… think I may have been poisoned by something when I was struck" she said as Gai grew upset.

"No! My youthful team, you must embrace your inner power and hold together."

"…Naruto, can you help them?" Kurenai asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I should be able to" he then came over to the trio "Can I look at your injuries?"

"And why would you want to do so?" Neji asked with a bit of arrogance, only to be silenced by a loud Lee.

"Here is my most youthful injury!" accidently dropping the poor Hyuga.

Naruto then had him sit down on a stomp and cut back Lee's shirt sleeves.

"What is he doing?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai pointed with her head.

"He's going to heal them."

Naruto then began several hand symbols and his hands began to glow a neo-bluish color before addressing to Lee's injuries.

"So the kid has other useful qualities to him huh?" Zabuza said out loud as Kakashi and Gai looked surprised. Few people as young as Naruto could perform medical ninjutsu, and if they did they had little to no combat capabilities. Naruto had allegedly both.

"My most youthful friend I feel one hundred percent better!" Lee said after only a few minutes.

"Good, shows it worked" Naruto said as Kakashi came closer.

"Don't you have to directly heal an injury?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Normally yes, however his injuries other than this location are minimal and so I can project my chakra along his outer layer and heal minor injuries body wide." Kakashi was amazed.

'This kid isn't too bad, looks like maybe he isn't too much of a brat' Kakashi was now at a standstill. He had heard the names he was called as a civilian, things like demon and monster and other such names; however he himself knew better, that being said the demon that had taken his beloved sensei and last teammate was held in this child and frankly that caused some hatred of the boy himself. Kakashi had no time for an orphan that contained no talent and housed the evil he hated so, in his younger days he had even plotted to kill the boy in secret to remove any and all reminders of the fourths death, finally he just decided to stay away from him and have nothing to do with him what so ever.

Kakashi was clueless as to how Naruto was able to master abilities and where he had gotten them from.

As Kakashi kept pondering Naruto moved over to the weapons mistress of the group and smiled lightly.

"Would you allow me to heal you?" he asked in a way that caused a slight blush on the girl as she held out her arm.

"Of- or course" she said as Naruto began extracting the poison from her arm in a way even Neji found fluent.

"By the Way, My name is Lee my youthful new friend!" Lee said behind Naruto as Tenten rolled her eyes to the boys antics.

"I'm Tenten" She said politely and glanced over to the Hyuga boy still on the ground; "That's Neji; don't let him get to you, he's always like that."

"Not really worried, it's how most Hyuga are… except for my teammate Hinata of course; and my name is Naruto."

As Naruto finished with Tenten, Gai walked over to Kurenai and Kakashi "Doesn't it take a longer period of time to heal injuries? Others I've seen take a good time longer than this."

"Naruto is… very unique" Kurenai said as Gai just laughed "His youthful spirit is quite impressive, Lee, learn from this and become even more impressive!"

"Hai sensei!" Lee said with flames in his eyes.

"…Ok, then… Hey, Neji is your name right? Would you like me to heal you as well?" Naruto asked as Neji looked up at him.

"From a low born peasant? I think not." Neji said as Naruto merely smirked.

"Who said I'm low born?, I don't know who my parents are, so such a claim has no proof to back it." Naruto said as he poked Neji in a way that was irritating to him.

"…Fine then" Neji said as he removed his shirt and Naruto began work on him.

'So… this cutey is an orphan as well… he's really good though, a medical ninja at our age is really impressive." Tenten thought as she watched Naruto repair Neji.

"This will allow me to fight a bit, however my chakra coils are low." Neji said as Naruto smiled a bit.

"I can give you a bit to fix you up there" he told Neji who turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Such a thing isn't possible; chakra is unique from person to person."

As he ended his comment he began to feel… energy flow into his system.

'Wha- what on earth!' Neji pondered as he went from his weak feeling to… fresh in a matter of seconds.

"…How's that?" Naruto asked as Neji still surprised checked his ability to move.

"…I stand corrected, Naruto" he said admitting he had been bested.

'As far as my training has ever gone, I knew I was right! How has this boy bypassed this rule?' Neji wondered 'I shall ask Hiashi later for the answer to this.'

"Everybody is good to go!" Naruto said as he clenched his hands 'I wonder if I can use that ability to convert chakra in a way that is more usable?" Naruto wondered.

"Good, with three more we have a better chance."

"Ohh, you said you were out of weapons earlier so here" Naruto said handing the girl a red scroll "You might need to sort it how you like it."

"Wow, this thing is loaded, are you sure you want to give this to me? This most have cost a fortune."

"We all need to live and that helps you so, yes please take it" he said as Tenten mentally wrote his name down in her "Amazing super awesome cute guys" list which now comprised of one member.

'I've got two red, two blue, two yellow, white and black left' Naruto thought to himself. '…scratch that I left a red be accident in my stuff in the room with a yellow so pretty much one of each but blue. Blue has medical stuff, yellow has my Fuinjutsu stuff, red has weapons, and white and black have-'

Naruto's mental process was disturbed by nearly being hit by a barrage of kunai.

"Shit, here they come!" Kakashi said as he pulled out several kunai.

"We'll hold them, Naruto, Gai, Kurenai, and Zabuza; go on ahead!'

"Right!"

"…Bitch don't order me around" Zabuza said as he followed the others.

'Always got to pick on me' Kakashi thought as he remove an arm from a man's torso.

"Keep going!" Zabuza said right before they got to the tower.

"Welcome… "Partner"" a voice was heard from the man from before with his sword in hand.

"What do you want?" Zabuza grunted out as the other man snorted.

"Come to save your damsel?" he asked as Zabuza growled.

"So you're the one who told him" he glared before pulling out his sword "She's my weapon, and touching my stuff pisses me OFF!" he swung and ran at the man angrily. "Brat go get my tool while I'm cutting this bastard to pieces!" he roared as he charged the man.

"Sure" Naruto said as only three entered the castle… with thirty five men still inside…

* * *

**Language**

Himitsu no mizuumi **Secret lake**

Kuroi, inazuma** Black lightning **

Kaminari, otoko** Thunder man**

Jinsoku, Boruto**Swift bolt**

Dendō, naifu** Electric knife**

Kaijuu, kaminari** Monster of lightning**

**These may or may not have been switched (ie word 1 and two swap places) also these are code names in the bingo book, not actual names.**

* * *

Part two is now out and the story will from now on start becoming more serious.

**Also while I won't add to the List of Naruto's future brides two people were requested in the harem by multiple people and so I shall have a poll up, please vote for 2 out of the 4 **

Thanks to all who have stuck by me for so long (Such as Chewiecookies, Kage Biju, Hee Ho man, ncpfan, and darkassasin619) and others during absences and continue to read along with all you new readers out there, I'll eventually reformat earlier chapters, but it takes so long and I'd rather write new stuff… lol

* * *

Mini Omake: Why Haku isn't to be groped.

Gato: Heh tiny titties, but I bet this ass'll be tappable (touches Haku's butt)

Haku:… Die! You asshole! (throws needles at Gato and freezes him to the ground before pulling out a chainsaw

Gato: Zabuza! SAVE ME!

Zabuza: ZERO! Zero fucks I give! Nuh nuh nuh (count voice)

Wave will end in two chapters… finally.

Ja Ne all: Tuaoa:Morristofox-sama


	24. Battle for wave part 3

Jutsu:** Ninpo: Darkness approaches**

Normal speech: "We strike together now, for the will of fire."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "And at dawns first light we kill!"**

Human Thinking: 'All who would harm our friends_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**May kami have mercy on their souls!' **_

Flashback:_ Because I shall not!_

Author: "_And all who would stop us prepare to be sent straight to hell!" _

**Warning! This Chapter contains violent and disturbing content, some may find parts to be too disturbing or even downright dark, viewer discretion is advised and I will warn you right before.**

**(A small recap from our last chapter)**

"Wow, this thing is loaded, are you sure you want to give this to me? This most have cost a fortune."

"We all need to live and that helps you so, yes please take it" he said as Tenten mentally wrote his name down in her "Amazing super awesome cute guys" list which now comprised of one member.

'I've got two red, two blue, two yellow, white and black left' Naruto thought to himself. '…scratch that I left a red by accident in my stuff in the room with a yellow so pretty much one of each but blue. Blue has medical stuff, yellow has my Fuinjutsu stuff, red has weapons and white and black have-'

Naruto's mental process was disturbed by nearly being hit by a barrage of kunai.

"Shit, here they come!" Kakashi said as he pulled out several kunai.

"We'll hold them, Naruto, Gai, Kurenai, and Zabuza; go on ahead!'

"Right!"

"…Bitch don't order me around" Zabuza said as he followed the others.

'Always got to pick on me' Kakashi thought as he removed an arm from a man's torso.

"Keep going!" Zabuza said right before they got to the tower.

"Welcome… "Partner"" a voice was heard from the man from before with his sword in hand.

"What do you want?" Zabuza grunted out as the other man snorted.

"Come to save your damsel?" he asked as Zabuza growled.

"So you're the one who told him" he glared before pulling out his sword "She's my weapon, and touching my stuff pisses me OFF!" he swung and ran at the man angrily. "Brat, go get my tool while I'm cutting this bastard to pieces!" he roared as he charged the man.

"Sure" Naruto said as only three entered the castle… with thirty five men still inside…

**(We must soldier on, to rescue our friends)**

**Chapter 23: Battle for wave part 3**

**(Konoha)**

"Konohamaru, wait up!" Udon yelled as both he and Moegi did their best to keep up.

"Not my fault you guys are slow" Konohamaru said with a laugh as he carried three buckets of paint.

"It's not that we're slow but" "But what?" Konohamaru asked?

"YOU MADE US CARRY THE DAMN LADDER!" Moegi yelled at him as they nearly took three civilians out when they turned.

"Just hurry it up, Naruto-neesan will be back soon I bet and we'll show him a nice welcome sign!" he yelled out.

"We're going to get caught at this" Udon said as his poor nose dripped something awful.

"Naruto-neesan managed to cover the entire Hokage statue monument back when there were only four AND managed mess with all the Inuzuka dogs with a cat, AND even had time to set up the trap that made it look like that Nara stole the Acamichi's dinner AND cover those three Hyuga in honey and pink feathers in one night! we HAVE to do this!" the boy shouted as he nearly took himself out with his own scarf.

"Did he really do all that?" Moegi asked as they came up toward the Hyuga complex; she was completely surprised he managed to do all of that in only a single night.

"Yeah he did, though knowing Naruto like I do it's not so surprising, the hard to believe part was not only not getting caught and outrunning all the Chunin and Jonin chasing him, but leaving no evidence it actually was him" Udon said as they turned another corner.

"Wow that's amazing!" Moegi said marveling in that kind of prankster talent, "Wait how do you know it was him and not like a secret ninja master then?"

"Cause Naruto told me ahead of time, had me take pictures, and gave me the money to go buy the girly pillows that the feathers came from." Konohamaru said as Moegi giggled.

Turning another corner they nearly took out a pair of Hyuga; an older lady in her mid-fifties and a young girl we've seen before…

'What were they up to?' Hanabi asked herself clueless before hearing them slam into trashcans.

"Come on guys, let's make Naruto-neesan proud!" "Yeah!" she heard as more banging and a cat being randomly thrown through the air was heard.

"Those brats need a good time out" The older lady said with a Hmmmph added to it.

'Naruto?' Hanabi thought as images of a blond haired boy in the dark fighting off evil raced through her head. 'They know Naruto… wait so does big sister? I can ask her!' she thought to herself. 'I can properly like a good Hyuga thank him for his rescue of sister and me.'

**(Inside Gato's deathtrap fortress) **

Zinnng!...CHONGGGGGG!, FUAAAAHH!

Several enemies fell as Naruto threw several kunai and Gai Pummeled the rest with Kurenai hiding under a genjutsu, killing those who paid too much attention to the other two to notice her.

A deadly mistake to be sure.

"Where are my friends?" Naruto yelled in a good state of anger while shaking a Kumo ninja by his throat.

"Gyuaaa! In the- Gahh! Dungeon! Squelch!" Naruto finished the man, painlessly but effortlessly.

"How do we get there?" Gai wondered out loud.

"You don't!" said a man as several others came down the hallway to back him up.

"You must be the one they call Kuroi, Inazuma" Gai said as the man nodded.

"That is my title and my pride! Allow me please to SHOW IT TO YOU!" he roared as he built up an enormous amount of electric channeling chakra and charged the trio with the rest of the men in tow.

"As you WISH!" Gai shouted back while releasing the first three gates and charging with the other two behind him.

BWAANGGG!

They bounced off each other and split up (as best as could be done in a fifteen by sixty foot room.)

**Raiton:**** Kaminari no todoroki** Kuroi Roared as a massive blast forced Gai back and hit Naruto behind him, ironically into two others which took the hit against the stone wall.

"My Youthful opponent shall be matched with PRIDE! **Sōdaina ikari**!" Gai shouted as he shot at the man with blinding speed and struck the man head on with his left leg.

The attack knocked the man through several pillars, however he stood back up and his chakra returned.

"I shall not fall to Konoha's dogs! **Anōdotoripuruboruto**" the man shouted as Gai was confused.

"Say that again my youthful opponent, you spoke too fast to Woa-"as Gai stops speaking long enough to dodge a triple thunder that even with three gates still nearly hits him, forcing the green clad man to jump from pillar to behind another as the Electrical energy seemed to chase him almost.

"Die!" Kuroi shouted as he started more hand symbols.

Down the hallway one of the Kumo ninja rose up with a headache and looked around.

He had fallen into one of several armories located within Gato's keep.

Attempting to reorient himself he looked on the table to his left.

'Ahh the items we took from those we caught today' he thought as a small corner of a piece of paper caught his eye.

Pulling it out it seemed normal, except for a weird note written on it Kiken: Akenaide kudasai.

'Wonder why?' he asked himself as he opened the letter, only to find a paper tag that looked so complicated it made him dizzy. 'So weird' he thought before hearing a man scream down the hall as blood was heard hitting it right after. 'Ohh forgot I was in a battle' he thought as he gripped the note with his hand and began to charge his chakra.

(**Outside with Zabuza)**

"How do you like the thought of your little girl being used, right now as a fuck-toy for fat old men Zabuza?" Kushimaru laughed while Zabuza only grew angrier.

"Don't touch my STUFF!" he yelled in anger and threw his sword taking off a few hairs before appearing on his sword, grabbing it and swung causing his former ally to dodge."

"Aww, was she your personal fuck body? Soooo sorry there Zabuza buddy" he laughed as Zabuza only grew angrier.

"She's my FUCKING TOOL YOU BASTARD NOT MY FUCKTOY!" he slammed his hands together.

**Soiton: Taki kamisori"** forming a massive vortex from which water shot forth with a fury, slicing nearly everything in front of it to pieces.

"Hahahah, can't hit the broad side of a barn when your pissed can you?" Kushimaru laughed right before something behind them both forced them to face the wall.

(Kakashi and crew)

"**Raikiri" **Kakashi cried out as his hand shot through a man killing him instantly.

"Still a few over here!" Kiba called out as he and Akamaru growled "**Getsuga"** Kiba shouted as they span at high speed, hitting two or three causing one to lose his hand.

"HA!" Neji ran faster than he thought he ever had before and struck a man, stopping his heart instantly.

"Awesome my rival I have never seen you that fast" Lee shouted across the green.

'This power… is amazing' Neji thought as he continued to burn through what Naruto had given him.

'Naruto gave me sooooo many new toys!' Tenten thought glee as she peppered several men with so many weapons at the same time in was impossible to dodge or block them.

One even met the unfortunate front of a spiked club coming at him at about three hundred meters a second.

… yeah ouch…

"Good work, we must now"

!

A massive shockwave sent people everywhere.

"What on earth was that?" Kakashi voiced the question everyone wondered.

"Looks like a piece of the tower is gone" Sasuke said pointing.

…

Yeah about a third of the building was missing…

'What could have possibly have made such an explosion?' Kakashi wondered as he parried two kunai and watched a man get swarmed by insects from Shino.

**(Inside)**

Kurenai was holding on for dear life on a piece of the floor as it attempted to fall through to lower levels. As she attempted to climb it in order to jump off a pillar shot forward and was headed straight for her.

Without thinking and on pure reflex Naruto shot down onto the slab and threw her off onto more stable ground and took the pillar head on onto his body; sending both himself and the slab into the darkness below.

"Naruto!" Kurenai cried out as Naruto fell from view, seemingly unconscious. She attempted to jump after him, but was held back by Gai.

"Let me go Gai; Naruto!" she called out and reached for the hole.

"I cannot Kurenai-san, jumping from this unknown height would not be a good idea, let us find the stairs."

"I will go this way!" Kurenai said stubbornly "Naruto could die if I don't!"

"Naruto-san seems like a very youthful shinobi, have faith in your pupil and let us catch up as fast as possible." Gai said as he released her.

"…Let's hurry" Kurenai said after a few tears dripped from her face.

"You're not going anywhere" Kuroi said as he pushed rubble from off of himself. "Both of you will die here Leaf scum!"

"You will NOT stop me from saving my TEAM!" Kurenai screamed out and charged into the man blindly slamming both of them through a damaged wall.

"Such uncontrolled youth" Gai said to himself as he jumped through after them.

**(Naruto)**

"Ugghh" Naruto groaned out as he held his head; thankfully he managed to slow himself down by gripping the side of the wall with a chakra infused hand.

Looking around and wondering where he was he noticed that there were cells on all sides. 'So I'm in the dungeon now' he thought 'and in a four way, I'll split up and find the others, Please don't be too late.' He thought as he created several clones and they all scattered.

(West)

Three clones made their way west, being careful as obvious damage to the building was seen even this far down.

'Guess the tag we made works' Naruto thought as they turned the corner and attacked several Thugs Gato had under his pay, easily finishing them off.

Noting several Chunin guarding a hallway one of the three clones suddenly charged at them and landed in between them.

"What the BOOM!" the clone exploded and slammed the men into the wall either killing them or at the very least, knocking them out cold.

"…Works" one Naruto said as another nodded. And they went down the hallway after taking the keys from the jailer he "persuaded" to give to him with a good kick in the face. He then ran through with the keys and systematically opened every door with people inside.

"What, who, who are you?" one person asked as Naruto gave his cheeky grin.

"Just a guy who's busting this place apart" he smiled "come, let's get you all out of here!" he said as they followed him down the hallway.

_**(Small warning: Rated R)**_

Naruto heard a sound that immediately made him angry, the sound of women crying and men grunting.

Naruto slammed the door down and found several men on top of different women that were tied down.

In only a few seconds the Naruto's killed each and every man there and cut the women free.

"Thank you, Thank you" they said crying as they grabbed their savors in their nude form.

Closing his eyes and letting his anger subside the two remaining clones found their clothes and quickly covering them as best as possible.

"Can you all walk?" a clone asked as they nodded. "Let's get out of here then."

(Back to Pg. 13)

They left with the women in quick pursuit as a Naruto picked up a girl and the continued down the hall.

'This girl isn't even ten yet… Damn you to hell Gato' Naruto was pissed as hell.

Three more Naruto's caught up from behind. "Boss sent us" they said as the other two nodded and they all continued, until Naruto felt a familiar chakra.

A clone pulled his key and unlocked the bars of a room startling its inhabitant.

"Na-Naruto?" Anko said greatly surprised Naruto had made it down this far.

"One of many!" he grinned as he released her from her bindings. "How did you get caught?" he asked before handing her some clothes he found of hers with a red face, just now realizing she was in panties and her mesh net shirt.

"They caught the others and said if I didn't want them to die to surrender." She growled "or I would have destroyed them all!" noticing Naruto's red face she grinned "like what you see? Maybe I can reward you for your hard work" she winked as several of the women he had saved didn't like their savior being teased by this woman.

"Umm… how about we just leave?" the clone said as Anko sighed "No fun kid" and she redressed herself and they left the room, following the halls to escape the darkness.

(North)

Small sounds of splashing were heard as five Naruto's went along the north path; it was wider than the others and better lit.

Doing a bicycle kick a clone took out a guard while another fell from a shuriken into his larynx causing a spray of blood to coat the wall and the others ran past them. 'This must be the main way in and out' they thought collectively as they shot forward and were rewarded with a man blocking their view.

"Brat, want to play?" he said with a grin as they clones growled.

"Sure, with your face!" they said as three charged and a fourth threw kunai at the man making him block them with his own.

"Do you know who I am?" the man laughed as he shot forward and thrust his hand threw a pair of clones, effectively removing them from existence.

"Dendō, naifu I believe, the man with an electric arm that lights up at will" a clone said as he threw a punch, of course watching you use that I realized that the way it works is you add chakra to your hand and make three symbols with it to release it from your pours.

'Smart kid, he realized that all with a single showing" Dendō thought as he realized he had made a mistake; 'where is the fifth one!'

As he said this he looked down to see a small blade sticking through his torso from behind.

"Gaaah…Damn…You…to hell" the man gasped out as he collapsed and the fifth clone vanished.

'Only got him so easily because of a simple mistake' the remaining two thought 'but a simple mistake can be deadly.' They continued down the hall.

(East)

The real Naruto and a single backup clone ran down the narrow passage; it was badly damaged from the explosion and had a lot of debris scattered around.

"Watch your step here boss" the clone said as he went across a small area with darkness on both ends, there was nothing seen on both sides because it was a pit underneath them.

"Good watch" Naruto said as a memory of a clone rushed to his mind. **Kage Bushin no jutsu** Naruto said as eight more clones came into existence. "Go" he said as they ran off in the direction behind him and the two continued along the path.

After crossing the pair realized that several enemies had noticed their presence and were on rout.

Working in sync the duo easily destroyed the thugs and the single ninja that stood in their way. 'That must have been a sensory ninja' they thought as they continued along the broken wall until they saw a single light above a door.

"I sense!" and the two rushed in.

(South)

"Graaaghhhh!" several Naruto clones yelled out as they blocked a pair of ninja, as they did so two more clones jumped off their shoulders behind them and stabbed the pair killing them. Running through the hallway several clones were lost from attacks, but there were still seven by the time they came to the prison block.

"We two will free the people here while you all find an exit." A clone said as another grinned.

"Or make one" he grinned and five left, leaving the remaining two to free said prisoners.

After taking out the guards they took the keys and split up to open as many as possible; those in chains after a very (very) appreciated and happy smile ran out and followed a third clone that had returned to show them the way out.

"I sense…" Naruto came up to the last two gates and opened them to find a pair of girls tied up and pretty much naked; the first was a brunette that looked very weak and the other was…

"Ino!" a clone said as they both cut their prisoners down and laid them on the ground.

"Huh… awaahhh?... Naruto-kun!" Ino said as she tackled the boy to the ground and was hugging while crying and shaking.

"It's alright Ino, let's get you out of here." The clone said before they both realized Ino's state of dress.

…Or lack thereof.

"Here Ino" Naruto said as he handed her some of the clothes he had found.

"Thanks" she said just as embarrassed and put them on.

The other clone did his best to awaken the other girl and put a blanket around her body.

"…Who are you?" She asked as Naruto scooped her up.

"I'm just a guy that won't stand for this kind of abuse" he said with a mature smile.

"We ready to leave?" he asked the other clone and Ino.

"Yes Naruto, we're ready!" Ino said still scared but less so with Naruto by her side.

'Naruto?' the girl thought as she looked at the boy the girl across from her had spoken about; she blushed as she realized how strong and mature he was; 'Wow… he's like a real hero of justice…' she thought as the two Naruto's picked up their retrospective charge and left to catch up with the others…

(North)

"Wait up!" a clone said as he tried to catch up with the other one.

"I'm going slow, there are six others on the way" the other said as the first sighed.

"Yah I can sense them I meant slow down so I can catch you duh."

As the first caught up with the second the remaining six followed in suit.

"I can pick up Sakura's chakra, us two can grab her while you guys grab the rest" one said.

"Hai!" they stressed the seriousness of this moment and split up.

Opening the girl's cell he ran up and removed the binds.

"Hey Sakura-san, you ok?" he asked as he covered her up with a blanket and scooped her up.

"Naruto!" she said as she grabbed him as tightly as possible "I'm so glad you're here!" she felt such a calming sensation.

"**Cha! Rescued by the Hero this damsel is still kicking!"** inner Sakura yelled out as she made a fist.

"Let's get you and the others out as fast as we can" he said as they joined the others and began up the stairs toward the light.

(East)

As soon as they entered they were in for a shock as they watched a man on top of Hinata zip his pants up.

"Well, well… the hero is here to slay the demon and save the girl… she's not a very cute girl boy you should choose a better one" he said as he licked his lips and pulled out a sword. "Pity you came when you did, I wanted to fuck this brat but you came in as I was about to start."

'So I made it barely' Naruto thought as the man licked his blade.

"Nice to meet you boy, I'm known as Kaijuu, kaminari; and I can't wait to kill you!" the man then shot forth and stabbed the real Naruto with his blade.

"Haaaa, GYAAA" Naruto cried out as the man smirked and twisted it making the hole bigger.

"The fun is just getting started" and slipped the blade out before going for his head.

"Damn" the clone said as he blocked it for the original and knocked him back a bit.

"let's go boss come on" he said as Naruto coughed up blood and did his best to looked forward.

"Ye-yes we can't lose, even to this monster" he growled "Let's go, Monster against Monster!" and the boys charged into the room to attack this demon as Kaijuu threw his glasses.

"As you wish!" and shot forward against the duo determined to exterminate the life from the boy.

And blood flew…

* * *

**(Language)**

Kaminari no todoroki: Roar of Thunder

Sōdaina ikari: Grand Fury

Raiton: Anōdotoripuruboruto: (Quickly said) Anode triple Bolt

Soiton:Taki kamisori: Waterfall Razors

Kiken: Akenaide kudasai Danger! Do not open! (The slightly longer, more polite way to say it)

Raikiri: a shortened way to say lightning (either blade or something penetrating)

Getsuga: Pierce

* * *

Hey guys, keeping the poll up one more chapter so be sure to vote soon!

Since I am this close to finishing the first book I shall just do it before I update my other story, sorry if that's inconvenient but them's the ropes.

Btw Toonami is back (those in America) Awesome mctastic!

Anyway, one chapter to go before wave is finished!

Ja ne friends and please review! Tuaoa:Morristofoxy-sama


	25. Battle for Wave! Part 4

Disclaimer: Disclaiming the obvious; Naruto isn't owned by me, only this storyline and oc's

Jutsu:** Ninpo: Darkness approaches**

Normal speech: "We strike together now, for the will of fire."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "And at dawns first light we kill!"**

Human Thinking: 'All who would harm our friends_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**May kami have mercy on their souls!' **_

Flashback:_ Because I shall not!_

Author: "_And all who would stop us prepare to be sent straight to hell!" _

**Warning! This Chapter contains violent and disturbing content, some may find parts to be too disturbing or even downright dark, viewer discretion is advised this whole chapter is under warning!**

**(Recap for the last chapter)**

'So I made it barely' Naruto thought as the man licked his blade.

"Nice to meet you boy, I'm known as Kaijuu, kaminari; and I can't wait to kill you!" the man then shot forth and stabbed the real Naruto with his blade.

"Haaaa, GYAAA" Naruto cried out as the man smirked and twisted it making the hole bigger.

"The fun is just getting started" and slipped the blade out before going for his head.

"Damn" the clone said as he blocked it for the original and knocked him back a bit.

"let's go boss come on" he said as Naruto coughed up blood and did his best to looked forward.

"Ye-yes we can't lose, even to this monster" he growled "Let's go, Monster against Monster!" and the boys charged into the room to attack this demon as Kaijuu threw his glasses.

"As you wish!" and shot forward against the duo determined to exterminate the life from the boy.

And blood flew…

**(Chapter 24: Battle for wave part 4)**

**(Konoha)**

"Seems like it's been forever since Naruto was home last" Momo thought as she returned to their place of residence with a pair of paper bags that she set on the counter and set some water to boil.

Naruto had sent her a message via bird almost a week ago to let her know everything was fine; however a week was way too long for her and she felt very antsy.

"He'll be home soon I hope…" she finished putting things away before pulling out a small backpack and set it on the table. "I bet it will really surprise Naruto when I let him know I am at the ninja academy now, the first few days have been kind of boring though." She then put her remaining items in said bag before hearing the water pot whistle.

"Maybe this tea will help me calm down" she thought as she sat down with a glass and blew into it before taking a sip. "…Is the tea stick up on its end a good sign or a bad one?" she tried to remember as she looked to the photo of Naruto on the small cracked hearth above the broken chimney; she had gotten this photo made of him with no small expense, money? No it was a picture booth, you put 200 yen in and it popped out four photos the problem was Naruto didn't like evidence of himself in his own home. Either that or he was afraid of cameras or something. She had found the frame along with two others that now framed herself and of Ichiraku ramen shop laying near some trash cans by the road on her way to the park one day.

As she looked to the photo a sudden chill rushed through her as the tea glass cracked in her hand and the photo of Naruto suddenly fell off the hearth face down. She put the glass down and picked up the photo to notice a tear through Naruto's face and chest.

'…That's not a good sign' she thought as fear of the unknown rippled through her heart like the rush of a wave along, nearing the coastline ready to strike.

'…Naruto-kun please be safe… kami please look after him, he's all I have…'

**(Elsewhere in Konoha)**

"I can't believe we got away with that" Konohamaru said in gasps as they barely evaded a pair of Chunin charged with kicking their ass for the "art" on the walls of the Hyuga complex.

"We need more practice if we can only barely get away from two Chunin that don't exercise very much" Udon said as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"So what's the next plan?" Moegi asked as Konohamaru and Udon looked up at her in surprise.

"You mean you want to continue?"

"Of course, I'm getting pumped thinking about new challenges we can do, do you think Naruto-kun can join us?" she asked as Udon turned his head sideways.

"What's with the Kun reference, we call him "Boss" or "Boss man" or sometimes "super awesome _master_ of epic awesomeness!" Konohamaru yelled out as the two boys fist pumped the air as Moegi turned pink.

"Ohh ok, Boss it is!" she said as the trio went for more paint…

'…cripes I met him only once and now I'm thinking about him a lot… I'm nuts!...hmmm "_Master of epic_"…'

They ran down an alleyway as a cat was heard mauling at some unfortunate man's face.

(North)

"Wait a moment, I think I recognize this chakra" a clone said as another agreed.

"Feels like whoever was there when we fought Zabuza, I totally forgot about that"

"Think it could be his friend?" a third asked.

"I'll find out, you guys head that way with Sakura and the others, I sense Gai and sensei on the way." The first said as the other two agree.

After trying several keys one fit and he forced the door open to reveal a girl wrapped multiple times in chains in nothing but a pair of panties. As he came in the room the girl moved a bit and looked up to see her visitor.

'He's that…' she was immediately broken free from the wall by the clone.

"You must be Zabuza's friend" The clone said as her eyes went wider before narrowing a bit.

"Have you come to torture information out of me?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not really sure why I would need to do something like that, he asked me to help you while he held back sir "sews too much."

"How can I believe you?" The girl asked as Naruto sighed.

"I'm breaking you out of a castle you know I'm not part of, and such, not really sure what you think I'd get out of this." The clone said as he looked up. "Well… he said "Go get my tool" or some such and called me a brat."

"Sounds like him" the girl said as she nodded and got up slowly "My name… is Haku."

"Nice to meet you Haku, I'm Naruto, well a clone of him anyway, but anything we say he'll know when I fade."

'…Very intelligent for a clone' Haku thought 'well I wanted to know more about him so this is probably the best chance I will get.'

She then noticed the clone's face had gone red.

"…Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Hey, need a set of clothes in here!" the clone said as he closed his eyes and turned around as to not look.

'...Crap I forgot I was naked, well… at least he is modest' she thought a bit embarrassed that she had been caught naked.

A clone arrived with an outfit that looked much like a blanket.

"Sorry about this, it's the only thing we've got left." The clone apologized.

"More than enough, thank you Naruto-san" she nodded as the clone took a smaller key and removed the chains completely from her before leaving. Haku put on the blanket like outfit…thing and the two with the rest went up the stairs to find Kurenai and Gai along with a few others.

"It seems you found more than I Naruto-san, your youth burns brightly to have survived that fall and still move so fast, we've just gotten these youthful people out and were coming back for you." Gai said sensing Naruto from a distance.

Naruto was immediately nabbed by Kurenai who was almost to tears after seeing him alive and safe.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said as she grabbed him in an uncharacteristic way.

"Graaah, I'm ok sensei let go or I'll"

Poof!

The clone disappeared.

"…Well there are still four of us" another clone said as he came up the stairs with Sakura in hand. "Ms. Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari good to see you three are safe. He said with a nod.

"Yes, this nice gentleman saved us" Tsunami said as Gai rubbed his head as he shined his teeth.

"That's good, I've got this group here, and the other clones should have more" he said as another group came up with more of Gato's prisoners.

"We caught up it seems" the leader clone of the new group said as one carrying Ino stepped up.

"Ino!" Kurenai ran over to check the girl.

"Sensei!" Ino cried out as Kurenai took her from the clone.

"I was so scared!" Ino said as she grabbed onto Kurenai like a child to her mother.

The clone quickly left the two to help the rest of the group out into the sunlight.

"Are you hurt?" Kurenai asked as Ino held tighter.

"They, they almost… If Naruto hadn't come they would have…"

"Shhhh it's ok Ino it's ok" Kurenai said as she consoled the girl.

"I'm so glad Naruto is here" Ino cried softly.

"Me too" Kurenai said as she looked up to see a Naruto taking another smaller girl and putting her on his back.

"Well it looks like we were slow" a voice said as more people came out along with a few more Naruto's and Anko.

"Miss me Kure-chan?" Anko said with a grin.

"Anko… Yes I was really worried" Kurenai said as Anko rubbed a Naruto's hair messing it up. "Cutey here busted me out and we busted some balls on the way here." She said with a snake like grin from ear to ear.

"Looks like the boss and his crew are the last to come out." A clone said as he looked around.

"Regardless we have to get these people out" a clone said as they all began to get them away from the dungeon that all agreed couldn't be done faster…

**(Konoha)**

"The Detachment has been sent Hokage-sama" Danzo said "They were on rout when signaled and will arrive in wave sometime this afternoon.

"I can only hope it's not too late" Tsunade said as she braced her head up with her hands.

"Indeed, I still cannot figure out how they managed to get past our defenses and scouts." Danzo wasn't happy.

"…Was it an inside job?" Tsunade asked as Danzo sighed and rubbed his one visible eye.

"I hope not, but to be sure, permission to run a search over those assigned to the area the past few weeks?"

"Permission granted, have all personnel verify, if a person is suspicious have him watched."

"And if they run?"

"Try to bring them back alive for questioning, but if not possible… make sure they don't leave."

"Understood."

As Danzo made his leave Tsunade rubbed her temples as Shizune came in.

"Lady Tsunade, I can't find Baamata-san, she's gone."

"…Damn it finally cornered the old bat and now she's gone again… I need a drink."

**(Kakashi and crew)**

"Well it looks like they're safe." Kakashi said as they caught up to the prisoners and Naruto's.

"Where is Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked as Kakashi pointed to the man who was leaning against the wall.

"Well there you are" Zabuza said as Haku ran over to him.

"Zabuza-sama… I… I failed as your-"

"Enough Haku, we're deal with that later" Zabuza said as he put his sword on his back.

"How did it go against…" a clone asked as Zabuza sighed.

"Little bastard ran, I'll get him for his bullshit another time." the swordsman said.

"We need to get the good folks of wave back home" Naruto said as they mass assembled into a large group from the towers.

"How do you want to do thi-"

Poof!

Most of the clones suddenly gave out at once.

"Run out of chakra?" Zabuza asked as the three remaining clones shook their heads.

"No…" One said as he looked down for a minute before turning to the other two and they gave him a solemn look before they nodded.

"…Let's get them out" a remaining Naruto said as Kakashi nodded but suspected something was wrong.

In a hurried manner they group was escorted back to the village.

During the walk the girl found with Ino stretched a bit in Naruto's arms.

"Getting a bit cramped?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I was getting sleepy, it's really comfortable in your arms… I mean!" she started blushing.

"I guess when strapped down to a table even being carried will feel better." He said with a smile.

'He really is cute, just like Ino said.'

"Ummm… My name is Suiryū, Natsumi; I'm a servant to the temple… in training, here in wave, might I ask your name sir?"

"No sir needed lady Suiryū, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you." He said as she smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine"

She then started to talk with him, or tried to; she for whatever reason had problems speaking.

"So where is the rest of them? Kiba asked, you said you have another group coming."

"…I do" a Naruto said as they nodded to each other again and the one with Natsumi brought her over to Anko.

"Please take her Anko-san"

"Is she too heavy?" she asked.

"No… but I need to head after the others…"

"Bahh fine it's not a problem come here kid" and she snatched the girl from Naruto, to her disappointment.

The three turned to Kurenai and the first two left, headed back for the fort.

"Sensei… The last group will arrive soon" he said as Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"Naruto did that happen because…"

"…Yah, so I'm headed back, they should be here soon so have fun getting them back." He said with a smile and looked over at Ino and sending Kakashi a pair of ANBU signals that caught his attention before taking a breath and leaving.

"…What did he mean?" Kurenai asked worried, and what did he say?"

"Let's get them to the village first" Kakashi said in a serious voice.

'I wonder what they were talking about?" Ino wondered along with Kurenai, but on they went back to the village…

**(The Real Naruto)**

'…Mmmmmhhh, wha…

What is… that sound?"

Hinata woke up from being attacked by the man and slowly looked over and saw a deja vu horror.

Naruto being impaled by her attacker, she was unable to move or call out as she watched him twist the blade or even when he nearly lost his head, saved only by his clone.

"Ye-yes we can't lose, even to this monster" she heard Naruto "Let's go, Monster against Monster!"

"As you wish!" the man said as they charged each other.

One Naruto swung a little high, as the man came in low, the other came in low but the man was too quick and sent both of them into the wall.

"He's fast" one said as the other charged again only to be sent into the hallway.

"Come little mouse, let me show you how a cat does it." He laughed as they two exchanged blows.

The second Naruto ran back into the room and slid for Kaijuu's legs.

"Too simple!" The man laughed as he stomped on the Naruto's head, only for it to explode and create a cloud of dust and debris.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" the man said angrily as he swung at the Naruto he found in the dust. "Didn't help much did it?"

"Ohh it did plenty" Naruto said as it cleared and the man saw two Naruto's again.

"…So you made another clone, how creative" he said with a smirk before shooting foreword and impaling the clone dispersing it; he then grabbed the other and smashed him into the wall before sending a current of electricity through him.

"GhhYUUURA" Naruto said as the man laughed and dropped him.

"Well it looks like that's it little boy, so I'll give you a nice treat before you die, I'll let you watch as I mount your little friend."

He then went over to Hinata and climbed on top "this'll be fun, hahahaha scream for me!" he said as the Naruto in the rubble grinned a bit.

"What's so funny boy, like seeing your friend become my fucktoy?" he said as Naruto's eyes rolled up inside his head.

"No Dumbass…" he said as he closed his eyes and was still.

"Meh" he said as he grabbed back onto Hinata "We'll just you and me know!"

And "Hinata" grinned and latched on.

"What the fu-!"

!

BOOOOM!

"Hinata" Exploded frying the man to a crisp.

The fallen Naruto grinned a bit "Looks…like you hung… your own noose" he said before seeing the man stand up, not in good shape but still alive somehow.

"YOU little mother fucker! I'll kill you!" he said as he charged Naruto.

"Well you got 3, 2, 1, sorry but here is a consolation prize" and with that Naruto exploded as well.

"DAMNNNNN ITTTT ALLLLL!" the man roared, being fooled not once, but twice by this… brat.

"I know I hit the real one, when did he… of course, I sent him into the hall and then he set this up with smoke… clever to think of that on the fly… still I'll kill you little brat!" he then ran out of the room in pursuit of the blond haired boy.

**(With Naruto)**

"Boss you ok?" a clone said as the real Naruto and a tag along of four Naruto's followed him.

"No, I'm spent… I can't take another blow like that right now or I won't make it." He said trying to patch himself up before they felt the menacing chakra behind them.

"We'll slow him down boss" the four said as Naruto nodded and they stayed behind.

"Tags!"

"Got them"

Blow it up!

Booom!

They caved in the area to stop him.

…

"He's coming through" a clone said.

…

"Henge!" two said as they become pebbles, one went into a clones hand while the other landed on the ground.

"Got you little bastard!" Kaijuu said as he burst through killing the first clone.

The second clone punched at the man, but the man backed up and all the clone got was the tip of his shirt.

"Nice try jackass" he said finishing off the clone.

"Now!"

Boom!

The pebble exploded covering the man with debris.

"Nice try kid but I have electricity to block your attack." He said as he took no damage.

"I'll kill that bastard!" he continued pursuit.

**(Naruto again)**

"…Well that went well" Naruto said as he ran up into the light.

"On top of a tower… good as place as any." He said as he created a new clone.

"Take her back safely" he said handing Hinata off, who unknown to him was conscious, just paralyzed.

"…And you?" the clone asked already knowing the answer.

"… This place will be as good of place as any to finish this" Naruto said as the clone lowered his head.

"So…"

"Yes… this will be our final mission it seems, he's too strong for me even with the luck I've had."

"I see…"

"I can give you as much time as I can, get her to the others and dispel so I know you made it… that way I can put the last little bit I have left into making this our funeral ground."

"…Got it"

The clone then left leaving Naruto to himself… for the next 9 seconds.

'No… please no… please body move, I have to go back, move- Naruto!' try as she might Hinata wasn't able to move…

"Another annoying brat copy!" Kaijuu said as he shot forth.

"Let's find out!" Naruto said as he released his remaining chakra and returned attack.

"You're the real one! Ahahahahahahah, die you fucking maggot!" he roared as he punched for Naruto's head.

"You first!" Naruto yelled back as he readied a handsign with one hand. **Futon: ****Kūki-bashira**

Naruto said as a blast came from below and struck Kaijuu in the chest sending them across the tower top.

"Cheeky little faggot!" he said as three new Naruto's came up the wall.

"Glad we made it boss" one said.

"Ok guys… full on with this one, use it all!"

"Roger!"

They prepared a defensive stance as the man charged those brave four head on, bringing a cloak of electricity with him.

**(Kakashi and the others)**

"Quickly, into the village!" Kakashi said rushing the group in. "There are more ninja on the way to attack and this is the best place to be safe!"

"Naruto isn't back yet" Kurenai said as she put Ino who now felt strong enough to stand, down.

"…He'll be here with your last member soon" Kakashi said as Kurenai glared at him.

"What are you not telling me Kakashi?" she demanded. "I know Naruto used ANBU signs to tell you something, what was it?"

"… He requested I not say." Kakashi said as he lowered his head band slightly.

"Hey look; there he is!" Sakura said pointing to a figure coming toward them with something in tow.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Kurenai said as Naruto landed near her quite out of breath. "Where were you? The others you got made it here fifteen minutes ago!"

Gasping for air the clone smiled grimly "Take… her" he handed Kurenai the girl and collapsed exhausted. "There… is about thirty… more ninja coming… saw them before I left… be… ready" and the clone breathed his last before vanishing from existence.

"He… wasn't the real Naruto?" Kurenai muttered with the girl in tow "Wha… where is he?" she then looked at Hinata and noticed her inability to move. "A freezing genjutsu…" **Kai!**

She broke the jutsu on the girl and Hinata began to breath properly again.

"Hinata are you hurt?" she asked as Hinata struggled to get out of her arms.

"Let me go sensei… Naruto!" she screamed as she got out of her hands, only to collapse after only a pair of steps.

"What is it? Where is he?" Kurenai asked as Hinata faced her.

"He's going to die! He's going to Die!"

**(Naruto)**

"And then there were three!" Kaijuu laughed as a Naruto took untold amounts of electric damage before vanishing.

"Surround him!" a Naruto said as the three made a triangle around him.

'so she is safe… I'll take as many kumo nin with me as I can.' The Naruto's then began a jutsu.

"What's the plan now little boy?" Kaijuu asked as Naruto smirked.

"Operation finished the last of you, only thirty or so of you remain and in the next two minutes that will drop down to about 1"

"You… You killed the rest? Hahahahaha… I'll gut you like a fish!" Kaijuu roared and send out two blasts finishing off two of them while charging the last!

"Heh, I'll die on my own terms thanks asshole, I was working on this jutsu to use as a trump card and I think it's perfected enough to deal with you: **Mokuton ****Kashiwagi no Shinzo!"**

Naruto said as Kaijuu appeared by Naruto and put his hand through him again.

"Too slow brat I win!"

Naruto only looked up at the man as a small explosion on Kaijuu's stomach disrupted his chakra long enough to grab him.

"When did… a henged clone! But he should have died from my use earlier!" Kaijuu was stunned.

"That was an electric clone… he took less damage by your attacks just to set up for something like this." Naruto grabbed up the kumo ninja's arm and onto his body.

"Tell me… you feel lucky… do yah… punk?" Naruto said as his chakra turned lighter with a light greenish added to it. "I figure we have about a five percent chance each to live from this… let's see if you have a devils luck!" holding the man down a tree formed around them, engulfing both of them inside it's trunk.

"Damn you!" Kaijuu roared as his last visions are of the blond haired young ninja with a victory smile…"

**Katon: Modoru no Hai!**

**(The others)**

"We have to move faster!" Kurenai screamed as she ran through the trees determined to get to Naruto before it was too late.

"This is as fast as we can go" Kakashi said as he tripped over something in a bush; a body.

"Well well… found Asuma it seems… fool is drunk asleep" Kakashi said ashamed the man held the same rank as himself currently.

"Leave him, Naruto!" she said as Hinata and Ino caught up. "Girls, go back!"

"Not without Naruto-kun!" both said, Hinata surprisingly just as loudly as Ino.

As they came to the clearing they saw a group of enemy Ninja… with Naruto's chasing them.

"Run for it, they fucking explode!" a ninja said before a clone hopped on his back and exploded.

As they made it halfway more clones henged as pebbles and stones returned to their shape and sandwiched them in and mass exploded.

"BOOM!"

As the dust cleared, only five or six remained… which then were easily finished by Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Se…Sensei! Looo- Look!" Hinata said pointing to the tower in the distance.

They all saw something at the top of the north tower that seemed to grow…

"What on earth!" Kakashi said alarmed "Is…that a tree?"

"A Tree ninjutsu! Is that even possible?" Ino asked as Kakashi took step back.

"Only the First Hokage himself had the ability to do such… is that really a tree?" he asked himself as it began to turn red as the sun set behind it…

And then went bright red.

"What on-"

DABOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHH!

The "Tree" Exploded and became as bright as a sun momentarily before vanishing from existence.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed into the distance.

"We have to get up there!" Kurenai said as they ran to the tower…

**(Tower)**

Kurenai carried both girls as they four scaled up the walls and came to the top…

"What on earth happened?" Kakashi asked himself.

"It had gotten so hot the stones themselves looked warped.

Fearing for the worst they looked around until Kakashi pointed to a burnt carcass on the ground.

"That's an enemy there…" he said as Hinata noticed the glasses nearby.

"He… he's the one who Naruto was fighting..." she said scared as Kakashi took the glasses and studied them.

"These belonged to Kaijuu… an advanced high A ranked ninja who is known for his strength… I'm not even sure I could have taken him down without dying" Kakashi gripped the glasses, Kaijuu was known for his demonic like strength and raw power, Naruto had gained some respect from the man as taking him down would have taken someone of at least his own strength.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as Hinata saw something… and fell on her rear as her eyes clouded.

"…Na…"

Looking over they saw a grizzly setting.

What appeared to be a burned body lying in a small pool of caked blood that had been baked into the stone.

…

The body had a damaged chain shirt with black ragged pants.

…

And burned blond hair.

"…No…no…pl-please no…" Kurenai slowly walked over to the body of her student as Ino and Hinata, unable to look anymore held each other… unable to cry from the shock as Kakashi lowered his head in respect.

Slowly, Kurenai picked up the body and felt no life within it; she began to cry.

"Naruto!"

The shock broken the girls were there in less than a second.

"Please no, Naruto-kun don't… don't go!" Hinata cried as Ino pleaded with the Divine.

"Kami please… please don't take Naruto-kun!" Ino was unable to see from her own tears.

"Ka… Kakashi… you know a lot of ninjutsu… is… is there anything…"

"I… I'm sorry Kurenai… I know of nothing that can bring back the dead…" Kakashi said slowly.

'Not once…not once could I help you… not once could I behave like your sensei… not once did I…' Kurenai felt weaker than ever before.

"…Its times like this that a ninja feels powerless I know… I didn't know Naruto… up till our last mission have I ever talked with him before… but he seemed like a boy with much potential." Kakashi said.

"How… how could he die?" Kurenai asked as she held his body close to her, "Why…"

Several moments of silence past as Naruto was brought back to the village.

**(The village)**

As Naruto was slowly brought through the village many people cried; Sakura was shattered, Choji no longer felt hungry, Shikamaru was unable to think, Sasuke was impassive as he watched from the side, Kiba in a rare moment had neither anything to say or do, Shino lowered his head in respect, Neji said nothing as Lee and Gai cried and "Youth" and "Flames" while Tenten cried a bit seeing such a kind person no longer among them, Natsumi started crying as Haku and Zabuza looked at the blonds body.

"…The kid would have been big" Zabuza said lowering his sword.

"He was a very kind and unselfish person" Haku said sadly.

"…Little bastard went and played hero forgetting about our fight" Zabuza growled.

"I wish I could have learned more about him, he seemed like someone who would have understood me."

"Us both" Zabuza said surprising Haku as they looked on.

"Dear no!" Tsunami cried as she buried her face in her father's chest as Inari grabbed onto her pants leg.

They were free it seems… at a terrible price.

**(Konoha)**

"The rain started so suddenly" Tsunade said as Shizune brought her a small bottle of something. "It's small" she complained as Shizune sighed.

"It's still day Ma'am."

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Still nothing on where that old bat went?" Tsunade asked as Shizune sighed.

"No ma'am"

"Damn it, at this rate I'll learn more about him by just asking him"

"Why didn't you in the first place?"

"He might not know everything and it's no fun."

Sigh…

**(The wave Village)**

"So… he's really gone?" Sakura asked quietly as she watched his still form move slightly in the breeze.

"…Yes" Anko said sadly as she had just returned from the other side of the village.

As they watched over him along with much of the village a warm breeze ran through the village.

…_Not…his…time…to…go…_ the wind seemed to howl as it died down; the light rain that had fallen died down as the sun slowly set.

"He is bweeding" a little girl no older than 2 said as she pointed at the person on the ground.

"When Anko looked closer she noticed what the small was talking about.

"Ummm guys?" she asked the still upset Kurenai and her two students; "Naruto is breathing!"

"…NANI!" they along with other cried out as everyone surrounded the fallen ninja, who may not have "fallen" just yet…

* * *

**(Epilogue of book one)**

**(A full week has past)**

**(Wave village)**

"…uhhhh…"

…

"Where… am… I…?" Naruto asked as he weakly moved slightly in what seemed to be a bed…

…Covered in wrapping and bandages again.

'Well… I'm alive I guess… or hell is a weird place… shit freaking bandages again… freaking bed… freaking headache… can't move any limbs… yep, seems I'm still alive…'

The sound of a door was heard and several footsteps were heard.

"…Will he wake up soon sensei?" a voice was heard that was recognized as Ino said.

"… I really hope so" another said (Kurenai)

"It's all my fault… I was so weak" Hinata said crying again.

"Hinata…" Kurenai said sadly.

Hinata then went to his body and continued to cry.

"…Naruto-kun please… please come back to us" she said as she took his covered hand into hers.

"… You know tears hurt through bandages" a voice said alarming the trio.

Looking to his face they saw his eyes, only part of the way open… but very much awake.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto was tackled by Hinata and Ino while Kurenai was right behind.

"Well, well… looks like the gaki is awake" Anko said as she came into the room. "How you feeling kid?"

"Ohh, wonderful" Naruto said as Anko smirked.

"You gave us quite a scare there."

"…I'm assuming I got him?"

"Yah… he won't be getting up again" Anko said as Naruto sighed.

"…What about Gato?"

"Yeah… he got away it seems, but he's busted; news of this will spread and he'll lose most of his power and business."

"…I see"

"Naruto, kami I was so worried" Kurenai said as she gently reached down and joined the other two in their embrace.

"... Can't breathe!" Naruto gasped as Anko laughed.

"Deal with it like a man, they can't hear you at all, they have to thank their "Hero," and you know I just might join them."

She then joined them on the bed, giving the boy the time of his life, and nearly strangling what little he had out as Kakashi came to the door with Sakura (who joined in) and sighed.

"Kid's a real enigma" he said as Zabuza and Haku came up behind him.

"…we're leaving for now Hatake, now that we know the kid's fine"

"Sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure he'd like to talk with you."

"He'll see us soon enough, but for the moment we're going to jet; make sure the kid knows he'll see us and probably sooner than he wants as well."

"…Until we meet again Naruto-san" Haku said as they left.

"You know, you can stay you know."

"You said we will see him again Zabuza-sama; and I'm unsure what to say to him when we do anyway."

"Well… you could ask him if he wants to give you a kid or two."

"NANI!"

"Hah, your face is so red, so totally fun! I know you like the kid and to be honest I do to… not in that way of course."

The two left, a crazed laughing man with his face wrapped and a young girl whose red face could have rivaled that of even a Hyuga.

**(Konoha)**

"Wave has been successfully cleared of all Kumo ninja and is on the way to recovery, promising full support to the leaf for services rendered." Shizune said happily as she picked up her pet pig tonton.

"Yes this report looks very good; I heard the fight was over by the time that detachment made it over."

"Yes Ma'am… well I've heard a rumor that Naruto has been named their hero now."

Tsunade spat out sake in a 160 degree radius.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Ma'am; I'm sure it will make sense in the reports."

Turning to the window Tsunade stood up and with her hands behind her back stared up at the open skyline past the faces of her predecessors.

"Uzumaki… Naruto… who in the world are you?"

**(To be continued in the second Act)**

* * *

**Dictionary: **

**Futon: ****Kūki-bashira: Air pillar (B ranked wind Ninjutsu)**

**Mokuton ****Kashiwagi no Shinzo:**** Heart of an Oak (? Ranked ninjutsu) **

**Katon: Modoru no Hai:**** Return to ash (? Ranked ninjutsu)**

**Nani: What?**

* * *

**Notes:**

My Apologies for the long wait; work got crazy and I've been in charge of things I honestly thought were out of my league: still, here is a long chapter to make up for it.

As book one has been finished (Minus redoing the first 8 chapters a bit to fix things) book two may take a bit to start; and as Promised "Chasing a boy through the wind" will be my next target after so long, many of you have send pleas to return to it and I feel like a real dick for not updating; that being said I shall continue.

Comments, questions and reviews are all greatly appreciated (and Act 2 will be under the same name, so don't worry.)

Ja ne all and thanks for being here to read.

Tuaoa_Morristofoxy-sama


	26. A Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer: Naruto = $$$$ me = has no $$$$$ so I don't own I

Jutsu:** Ninpo: Darkness approaches**

Normal speech: "We strike together now, for the will of fire."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "And at dawns first light we kill!"**

Human Thinking: 'All who would harm our friends_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**May kami have mercy on their souls!' **_

Flashback:_ Because I shall not!_

Author: "_And all who would stop us prepare to be sent straight to hell!" _

**I do not own Naruto I do own this story and OC's save for one my oldest fanfic friend created that he allowed me to use long ago (Thanks Rav3r)**

**Book II A Hero Turned Champion**

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Past**

"Tsunade-sama, here is the next stack that needs your attention." Shizune huffed as she slammed a rather large of somehow very neat pages onto the blonde Hokage's desk.

Only a week had passed since the incident involving Kumo and Wave country had been resolved and those who had been sent had returned.

Since then, Asuma Sarutobi had been sentenced to confinement for a time to cool his head so to speak. His squad, after being checked out by medical personnel was released and began D ranked work around the village in his absence.

Squads 7 and 10 (Gai's crew) were to aid in checking the defenses of the great walls and sadly a few wall guarding duty nights.

Squad 8 was assigned duty to the shipment of projectile and artillery distribution; which by the way is a big fancy way to say help make and deliver sharp pointy things to guys on the walls.

This was more than fine for the female members of squad 8 as this was simple, not dangerous, and allowed them to sleep in their own homes.

And as for our blond haired hero…

**(Naruto)**

"And that's the last of them" Naruto said casually as the main clerk of the warehouse looked in awe.

"…That was thirty-six tons of equipment… a whole warehouse load of weaponry, packaging, and defensive gear… all moved in fifteen minutes…"

"Yeah, sorry about taking so long; i'd have gone faster but I'm being watched." Naruto said as Kurenai (still shocked by the mass amount of clones that left with the gear) closed her eyes.

"Naruto, your still injured from wave; your lucky to be conscious, left alone using chakra at this point."

"I just don't like doing work like this and want it over with quickly" he said before his eyes widened a bit and he fell to one knee causing the three females to surround him with worry as he gripped his shoulder.

"Naruto, you've ripped it open again" Kurenai said with a bit of steam building up. "As your sensei I order you to cease and go rest."

"I… Hai sensei" Naruto said not putting up much of a fight which only made the three even more worried.

As Naruto left and the clerk left with a yip in his step as he essentially now had the day off leaving the three remaining members to themselves.

"Naruto-kun looked really tired" Hinata stated, there wasn't a stutter but was as soft as a whisper.

"He's pushed himself to his limit" Kurenai said calmly "He's stubborn, but even he knows his limit, frankly I would prefer him to stay in bed but…"

"Good luck telling him that sensei" Ino said with a bit of a sigh as she shook her head.

… "Think we should follow him sensei?" the blonde girl asked as Kurenai wondered that herself…

**(Naruto)**

"Hey Momo, I'm back" Naruto said quietly as he came in the door to find the light blue haired girl sitting at the little broken table with a book in her hand; she quickly closed it and placed it by her jacket before glomping him with a hug; she however quickly released him when he showed some obvious pain from his shoulder region.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" she asked worriedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ehh, you know me, always working, pulled by shoulder a little nothing major" he smiled with eyes closed as she relieved to hear this sighed.

"Good, I thought maybe something else was wrong" she then left the room, not noticing Naruto walk into the bathroom quickly to prevent blood from dripping on the floor.

'Damn it, I ripped the shoulder wound open again… gotta get this fixed' he thought as he changed the wrapping and sealed it shut with his other hand using his ninjutsu.

"Hey Momo, let's go out for some lunch" Naruto said as he heard a joyous "yaay" from the bedroom area.

As he came out she was already ready to go with a big smile on her face before her demeanor changed a bit.

"Are you sure we have enough money to go out?" she asked "what you gave me is almost gone."

A light bulb clicked in the blond boys head as he went back to the room and came out a minute later with an envelope.

"I knew I forgot to do something, sorry Momo; here is the next amount for groceries and whatnot, I paid the utilities and housing yesterday."

Looking in the envelope the girl was very surprised, there was a lot more than usual.

"There's a lot in here" she said as she pulled it out to see. "Almost 9000 yen!" (roughly 100$)

"I figured we can save what we don't use in case of a problem down the road" Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder "I should have made sure you had more before I left, I hope you didn't starve due to my negligence."

"No there was enough Naruto-kun, thank you" she said smiling lightly as she went over to a wall and removed the old picture and the board behind it to reveal a "Naruto-made" small safe which in reality was simply a pair of bricks wrapped in some steel sheeting he had found with a flame retardant tag placed on it to prevent the money from burning up in the event of a fire.

"Also, this is for you" he said as he handed her another 2500 yen or so. "You're not allowed to buy food with that unless its sweets, that's for whatever you want to have personally" he said as she tackled him to the ground with a few "thank you!" thrown in.

The two then put their old looking jackets on and she slipped the money into her small peach shaped purse (that was a present one year from Naruto) and the two went out for a nice lunch at one of the few places they could, Ichiraku's ramen.

**(Ichiraku's ramen)**

As they duo sat down the older man turned around and smiled. "Been awhile since I've seen you both here together, what'll it be?"

Ayame came out of the back with a fresh load of sashimi and seaweed which was added to the broth of one of the large pots. "Hey you two, I haven't seen you both in a while, why don't you visit more often?"

"Sorry guys, been out of the village until recently" Naruto apologized as Momo nodded "I'm afraid I've lost track of time too much the last couple weeks without him, my apologies." She bowed as Ichiraku waved the pair off.

"Well that's life for you, so what can I get you guys, your usuals?"

Momoshiro looked to Naruto to make sure it was ok, with a nod from him in reassurance she turned back to the two.

"Wagyu beef hotpot with some Gyoza please" she said happily as Naruto smiled. "I'd like… IT please." (IT is a ramen bowl the size of a wok)

"You two celebrating something major?" he asked as Naruto shook his head "Just like to take Momo here out for something nice every once in a while".

"Then why come here why not go somewhere m…" Ayame stopped when she watched Naruto flinch slightly and remember why he had first come to Ichiraku's to begin with".

Noticing the collapsing cheerfulness of the blond he quickly pulled out some Onigiri and placed it by the pair "Try this out for me would you two? I tweaked the spices out a bit and need a second opinion by my two favorite customers" he said which seemed to do the trick before glaring slightly at Ayame for not thinking.

'Sorry pop, and Naruto' Ayame thought as she poured them both a glass of milk.

It would surprise many that while some consider milk only for younger people or cereal, both Naruto and Momo liked to drink it with their ramen.

**(A good time later)**

"I…I'm so full" Momo said as they returned home; "I think I need a nap".

As Naruto walked he winced slightly again and Momo caught him; she kept quiet however because sometimes she learned more about the problem this way than asking.

'It's his shoulder' she mused as Naruto yawned and stretched a bit.

"Hey Momo, I'm going to head out for a while, going to walk this off." He patted his stomach in a childlike way.

"Work what off you beanpole?" she giggled as she whacked his gut slightly. 'Wow, I never knew he was that hard' she thought blushing lightly.

"Hey, I'm no more a beanpole than you" he said with his tongue stuck out.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said with her arms under her small but still visible chest in an attempt to push out what little she had.

"Not insulting you or anything, but we both eat a lot" he said as he started to head out after collecting his standard equipment.

"Hey! Three meals isn't a lot it's the standard" she said smirking, as she went to the back of the room towards the bedroom.

"I'll be back around seven unless I get called for a weird one" he said as he left.

"Which means you'll be back at 3 am" she said sarcastically with a slightly sad sigh, she liked spending time with him, but he was always so busy.

'If I keep working hard, maybe I can graduate this upcoming year' she pondered a bit as she hung up her purse on a nail in the wall. 'Won't Naruto be so shocked when he realizes I'm a ninja as well.'

She stretched a bit before walking to the bathroom and sat down to pee, she looked over at the trash and noticed a single drop of semi caked blood by the side of the can. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered as she finished up her business and went over to the droplet. 'It's still sort of fresh, it must be from today' she thought as something caught her eye inside the trash can.

It was slightly red, hidden behind some tissues and an empty bar soap box; she reached behind them and pulled up a large bandage soaked with blood. "Wh-where did this come from?!" she asked herself before putting two and two together. 'Naruto, you're going to get it tonight when you get back.' She promised silently as she put it back in the can and left, feeling both angry for not knowing and a bit worried for him.

…Slightly more mad than upset though.

**(Squad 8 about an hour later)**

The three remaining members of squad 8 happened to be walking back from visiting a bookstore (and getting a snack along the way) when a bit of blond hair caught there attention.

"Knew he didn't go home" Ino said with a sigh as Kurenai grumbled.

"I'd have made sure, but he always vanishes on his way back home, I even tried following him with concealed chakra."

"Ano… you can't follow Naruto-kun like that" Hinata said offhandedly to herself just loud enough the other two heard.

"How do you follow him then?" Ino asked "I've tried everything I could to hide."

"You know how to follow him don't you?" Kurenai asked making the girl go red a bit in the face. "Ok Hinata, spill it; how do we follow him?"

"I ummmm" Hinata tried to get out of the predicament before Ino chimed in. "You used to follow him when we were younger, I saw you." She said as Kurenai narrowed her eyes a bit "Holding out are we?" she asked as Hinata unable to make up anything to get out of the spotlight just hung her head slightly.

"I- it's not like I st-stalked him or-"she squeaked as Ino smirked. "Ok girl, we're coming with."

"…I didn't think I'd ever be coming back to here" Naruto thought to himself a bit disconnected from the rest of the world as he headed down a narrow alleyway oblivious to the fact three young women were following him.

'It's working, Hinata is a genius' Ino thought with a smirk 'instead of hiding your chakra from him you just act naturally and stay in groups of people.'

However unfortunately for them Ino bumped into someone and stirred up enough noise and problems that by the time the other two pulled her out of it Naruto had gone ahead enough they could no longer find him.

"…Damn it Ino" Kurenai glared slightly as the blonde blushed in embarrassment. "Really sorry guys I really am."

"H-he must be close b-by" Hinata said looking down the alley as the other two agreed and ran to find the person of interest

**(Naruto)**

'…Here I am…' Naruto thought almost lifelessly as he looked up to a building that had not changed in ten years.

**(about thirty minutes ago)**

"_So you want a mission ehh?" a Chunin asked as Naruto made a "well duh" face and held his hand out._

"_I'll take any mission you got, long as it pays" he said as he was handed a scroll._

"_This is a delivery to some orphanage" he said as he handed the blond a box as well._

**(Present)**

'To think I'd get a mission that would bring me back to this place' he thought as he looked up.

It was a terribly old, rundown building; the windows were half broken and the tiles were falling off the roof, the yard was unkept and unruly, the metal fence surrounding the yard was in bad disarray and very rusted; all in all the place looked like a health hazard to the whole village.

'Hasn't changed a bit' he mused as he saw several children come outside in worn clothing to play.

Shaking his fears off he went for the door, hoping _she_ wouldn't answer it.

Coming up to the door he knocked a few times before a little girl who apparently was hiding in the bush for some reason stepped out and face him.

"Do, do you n-need somth-thing mister?" she asked and he could tell she was upset about something.

"Umm…yes I wanted to deliver a box here." He asked as he set it down. "Is something wrong?"

"The b-oys were pick-king on m-me" she said upset as he signaled her to come closer.

"Well little boys are a pain sometimes" he said as she sat next to him "sometimes we don't know how much of an idiot we are until we get a bit older" he said with a smile as he rubbed her hair a bit making her stop crying and relax a bit.

"You're really sm-smart m-mister" she said as he rubbed by hair a bit more. "Nah not really, just had my share of stupid moments that I wish I could fix…"

He then stood up and stretched "well I need to deliver this box to the caretaker…"

"She's in the b-back I'll t-take you!" the little girl said as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him along leading him around the building.

"Hey, hey I'm coming" he said as despite her very tiny status was quite a strong little girl.

As they made their way around visions flew through his eyes from years past.

He saw a broken swing-set where he had spent many days in sadness.

He saw an old sandbox he once tried to bury himself in.

The fields where he had laid;

The trees he had climbed;

The small creek he had gotten small fish from to survive.

His childhood he had run so far from, that he had barely remembered from before living on the streets; the images flew through his mind and made his heart speed up greatly.

As he came around to the back they stopped at a rusted gate.

"Aww they c-closed it" the little girl pouted "We have to go the long way mister; it won't open unless Onee-san does it."

Naruto looks at the fence gate for a few seconds before putting down the box and put his hands on the latch.

"Mister it doesn't open unle-…!"

She watched as he turned it weird one way and then brought it back straight causing the latch to open.

"H-how did you open it mister?" she asked curiously as his eyes misted over a bit.

"…It's always done that, hasn't changed a bit" he said as she looked at him weird.

Before she could ask further however a woman and a girl about his age stepped out of the back door and turned two the duo.

"Atsuko dear who are… you… taking…

…with…"

The two women starred at Naruto with eyes open as wide as saucer plates while he looked up and faces and names clicked in his head, even after nearly ten years he remembered.

"…Hello… Azumi-nee …"

* * *

I apologize friends, between school, family, and health issues I've have not time in so long.

I'm still here though, not giving up yet! Just mentally drained.

Ja-ne

Morristofoxy-sama

p's Poll is still up! please vote for your favorite two! three of the girls are close so every vote matters!


	27. Operation: Uzumaki!

Jutsu:** Ninpo: Darkness approaches**

Normal speech: "We strike together now, for the will of fire."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: "And at dawns first light we kill!"**

Human Thinking: 'All who would harm our friends_.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: '_**May kami have mercy on their souls!' **_

Flashback:_ Because I shall not!_

Author: "_And all who would stop us prepare to be sent straight to hell!" _

**I do not own Naruto I do own this story and OC's save for one my oldest fanfic friend created that he allowed me to use long ago (Thanks Rav3r)**

**Book II A Hero Turned Champion**

* * *

(Recap from so long ago)

"Aww they c-closed it" the little girl pouted "We have to go the long way mister; it won't open unless Onee-san does it."

Naruto looks at the fence gate for a few seconds before putting down the box and put his hands on the latch.

"Mister it doesn't open unle-…!"

She watched as he turned it weird one way and then brought it back straight causing the latch to open.

"H-how did you open it mister?" she asked curiously as his eyes misted over a bit.

"…It's always done that, hasn't changed a bit" he said as she looked at him weird.

Before she could ask further however a woman and a girl about his age stepped out of the back door and turned two the duo.

"Atsuko dear who are… you… taking…

…with…"

The two women starred at Naruto with eyes open as wide as saucer plates while he looked up and faces and names clicked in his head, even after nearly ten years he remembered.

"…Hello… Azumi-nee …"

(And so it begins anew)

**Chapter 2: Operation: Uzumaki**

For what seemed like an eternity Naruto was frozen in place as his eyes met theirs; it quite possibly could have continued forever if not for the young confused girl who looked back and forth at the three.

"How do you know nee-chan?" she asked confused as she turned her head sideways causing the three to break away from their shock.

"…It's been a long time… Azumi-nee" Naruto said strangely as his strength seemed to leave him.

"…little naru…" the woman said so very quietly as she shook slightly before tackling him there on the grass.

"It's been so long little Naru!" she said happily as she held him close 'I thought for sure as small as he was when he left that he wouldn't survive.'

"H-Hey! I can't breathe!" he said as she, ignoring his whining, kept squeezing him until she felt him wince.

"Are you ok Naru?" she asked as she let go of him and saw a small bit of blood on the side of his shirt which made her gasp. "You're hurt!"

"…It's a small scratch, nothing to be concerned with" he said covering up his shoulder a bit better and stood up.

'Always the same' Azumi thought to herself sadly 'even as a small child you've always just shrugged off the pain…'

Naruto then turned to the other girl and smiled lightly "Is that you… Genzi –san?" Naruto asked as he faced her head on.

Genzi stood around a hundred and sixty centimeters tall (about 5ft 3) had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and a pair of green eyes that at this moment were full of shock at seeing the blond boy after so many years.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" she was completely floored by his sudden appearance, she was almost positive he had died that night…

_(Semi-Important Flashback)_

"_I've had enough of you demon spawn!" an older woman growled angrily as she pulled a very small child by his blond hair, now covered in a red substance._

_The child was small, very small; even though he was now five years old today he was as small as many three year olds that lived here in this particular orphanage._

"_Please On'na-sama, he's just a child, and he's hurt!" Azumi pleaded with the older woman as Genzi a small child herself watched from behind a door, terrified at seeing the only boy who would play with her being used as a rag doll._

"_Child my ass, move!" The old woman said as she neared a window and shouted out "here he is, get rid of IT!" she then threw him out of the second story window and both Azumi and Genzi watched in horror as he fell to the old cement walkway below and a mob slowly crept in on his now still form…_

XXXXX

What both Genzi and Azumi had seen that night haunted them to this day; and to see the one who surely had died that night standing there…

Well anyone would probably believe in ghosts.

"I doubt you will remember me but I-Hoof!" Naruto was tackled by the blond girl and she began to sob.

"I…I th-thought y-you w-were g-gone!" she cried as she continued to cry as Naruto looked half shocked half hurting due to his shoulder.

"You remember me then?" he asked as Azumi came to their side and hugged them both.

"Of course we do Naru, who else has the most adorable blue eyes and whisker marks?" she said in a light voice which made Naruto blush at such a complement.

At this it took several minutes for the excitement and tears to cease as once again Naruto faced two young women by the side of the fence.

"Ha-how did you escape?" Azumi asked finally as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Escape?" he asked as Azumi and Genzi looked at him weirdly.

"That n-night wh-when yo-you…" Genzi trailed off with a bad stutter.

"Hmm? …oh… the night I left…" Naruto seemed to think back on that night.

"Y-you've forgotten?! You went through the second story window and they grabbed you! H-how could you forget?!" Azumi said almost angrily while little Atsukos' eyes widened at hearing the story.

"…Life away from here wasn't the most pleasant memory Azumi-nee… I've gotten worse over the years…" Naruto said as Genzi started crying and Azumi started shaking before enveloping him once again.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Naru…" she said as Naruto winced yet again.

"No crying on me Azumi-nee, I'm still alive" … 'somehow'

At this point Azumi stopped and reached for his arm; "what is wrong with your arm?" she asked as Naruto flinched slightly as he remembered nothing ever got past her.

"Just a small injury from the line of duty, nothing major" he said offhandedly as they both now noticed his headband.

Ýou…you became a ninja?" Azumi said softly as Genzi has too many things running through her mind now.

"It took a while but yep I made it just like I said I would!" he said with a bit of pride as Azumi smiled.

Before either Genzi or Azumi could comment further however, Naruto looked up at the old building a bit and around near the door.

"…Is she out?" He asked as they both came out of their thoughts.

"…She's gone Naru… about five years ago" Azumi said solemnly as Naruto closed his eyes and closed the door on the memories of an old woman whose children had fallen to the fox, with this in mind he would neither think ill nor well of her anymore and would simply let her rest .

"…Does that mean you are in charge?" he asked Azumi as she had been the oldest at the time.

"Yes… I am the new caretaker… most likely the last" Azumi said as she faced the hazard that was the orphanage.

Genzi was still in a world of shock as she glanced back at Naruto and her cheeks turned pink as she watched him; 'Naruto… is really handsome now' her cheeks reddened a bit more.

Neither of the other two noticed at present as Naruto closing his eyes for a moment looked around the area and noticed something that in his mind was weird.

"Azumi-nee… where are all the boys?" he asked as Azumi looked to the ground.

"…About a year ago several ANBU arrived under the order of general Danzo, they took nearly all of them save for a few "weak" ones, as of now there are only five here" she said as Naruto understood their most likely fate.

"I…see…" he then attempted to change the subject and remembered the package.

"I forgot about this… I guess as the new care-momma it's yours" he said handing her the package.

"Thank you Naru" she said as she took the package and a little girl ran outside.

"Nee-chan, Kimi is coughing bad!" the little girl said as Azumi handed Genzi the package and ran back inside with the others following her.

Up the old stairs they went, taking a right and then a left they came to a little room Azumi had set aside for the girl. It was obvious she was very ill and had her left arm bandaged up to her shoulder, she was very small and almost reminded Naruto of himself at her age.

"Kimi, it's ok; breathe" Azumi said rubbing the girls back as the girl coughed weakly and a bit of blood and greenish fluid came out of her mouth.

Naruto looked at the fluids for a moment before recognizing the signs.

"…Tuberculosis" he said quietly as the others looked at him strangely.

"Do you know what this is?" Azumi asked hoping to kami Naruto knew of a way to help her.

"Yes… it's advanced badly" he said as he took her pulse and he ran through a few scenarios in his head.

"Is she going to die?" Atsuko cried as she looked to one of her few friends suffering.

"…Kimi, do you want to die?" Naruto asked as the little bandaged girl weakly looked up at him, unable to speak at present shook her head no.

"Good, because you're not going anywhere" Naruto said as he pulled up his sleeves "Genzi, I need a bucket of hot water, if there isn't any, then just the water" he ordered as the girl came out of shock and ran for a cleanish bucket.

"I need you two to leave the room, ok?" Naruto said to the two small girls as they left, albeit reluctantly; however they stood in the hallway so they could watch their friend.

"Naruto wha-!" Azumi was silenced by Naruto pulling out a small white scroll and unsealing some supplies.

Naruto handed her a mask and a pair of gloves "put these on" he said as he looked to the little girl. "I'm going to put you to sleep for a few… ok?" he asked in such a way all she could do was nod and close her eyes as Naruto put his hand to her head and she fell asleep.

Genzi brought the water, granted it was cold.

"Th-the water is c-cold, g-gomen" she said as she set the bucket down at his feet and backed up.

**Katon: Netsu-ohmi **Naruto said placing a hand on the bucket, causing it to reach near boiling in a matter of seconds, startling everyone there; he then made a few hand signs and put his fingers to the hot liquid: **Suiton: Kiyomeru to Netsu** he then said as the water pulsed momentarily before becoming calm.

Naruto then put both hands into the water, freaking out the group as it was HOT water, yet he didn't seem to mind.

Pulling his hands out he concentrated on the tips of his fingers and a familiar light green aura emitted from them which, yet again shocked everyone.

"Naru how-" Azumi was unable to finish as Naruto immediately began to work on the girl.

"Genzi-chan… can you have them head downstairs?" Azumi said still shocked at what was happening before her eyes.

Genzi quickly helped them out, much to their dismay before returning inside to the room.

After a few more minutes Naruto gritted his teeth. He pulled a tag out of his kit and handed it to Azumi.

"Place this over the door… Genzi you might want to leave for this part."

Genzi however without speaking showed she was adamant about staying, Naruto didn't have time to argue as with her sleeping could choke and die fairly easily at this stage of disease.

After the tag was placed Naruto made a one handed sign and activated it which placed symbols around the room.

"…They will block the sounds" Naruto said as his hands glowed darker. "The next part is to remove the infection and solids… she is too weak to cut open so I'll have to pull it through the skin…" the girls were both horrified as well as shocked.

How do you pull an infection through skin?

(Downstairs)

"Do you think he's an angel?" Mimi (the other girl) asked Atsuko as they sat on the stairs.

"He did magic and made his hands glowy" Atsuko said still amazed.

"I hope he's an angel, angels can help people" Mimi said as Atsuko nodded.

"A…Angel…"

Suddenly all the noise from upstairs was… gone

"It got quiet?" they wondered out loud as small children do…

XXXXXX

Asleep or not the girl was in pain as Naruto removed the infection (using a similar tech to Sakura in shippuden season 1) and the other two were unable to move other than Azumi to hold the poor girl down and Genzi to hold the bucket.

To them it seemed like a nightmare that lasted an eternity, even if it was only three minutes.

The girl then ceased to move and laid still and motionless on the small bed that scared both girls.

"Is… Is she?"

"She's fine, we need to finish though" Naruto said as he flushed her body with water to remove the last bits and dumped it into the bucket.

"…It's out… there is a lot of damage though" Naruto said as he began repair her lungs and trachea with his chakra.

After a few moments of silence he stopped and removed the bandages from her arm to reveal a fairly bad infection on her arm from what seemed to be a cut.

It took but a minute it seemed that he removed the infection and sealed the wound.

"…Done" Naruto finally said as he slowly stood up.

The girl slept, quietly and painlessly it seemed.

"She needs to stay in bed for a while, I'd suggest at least a week or so" he said as Azumi grabbed the small girl and cried happily; to her she was like a daughter and had been so sickly since she had arrived.

Naruto removed the tag and resealed his supplies before taking the bucket outside to be vaporized.

Genzi followed him, mesmerized, entranced, amazed, and some other feeling she couldn't describe all at once.

As Naruto came down the stairs both girls looked up and were next to him as quickly as their small legs would take them.

"Is Kimi ok?!" they both asked grabbing on him and nearly pulling the bucket on top of them.

"Yes, you can go up and see her, but whisper because she is sleeping, ok?" he said as they both ran up to see their friend.

As Naruto went out the door Mimi said to Atsuko "I told you he was an angel!" Atsuko agreed happily.

Genzi however froze on the stairs '…Naruto…An Angel…"

**Kurenai n' krew**

"I said I was sorry!" Ino said as Kurenai sighed. "He'll be around tomorrow it's not that bad"

'…Naruto-kun' Hinata sighed to herself as the trio returned to their homes

XXXXXXXX

After destroying both the bucket and its contents and Azumi coming down the stairs to begin some food And Genzi headed out to watch the children Naruto returned inside to be, once again nearly smothered by the older girl.

"H-How did you do all of that Naru?" she asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm a medical ninja" he said smiling before getting serious "she won't be the only case, the others may catch it as well if we don't fix this place up."

"Naru it would take months to work on this place enough to make it any safer" Azumi said sadly "And money we don't have…"

"…Tomorrow can you take them all to the park a few blocks away?" he asked as she gave him a weird look.

"Yes… but why?" she asked puzzled as he smirked.

"No reason" he said as Genzi ran inside.

"D-Deita is o-on t-the r-roof!"

Dropping what they had they ran outside to the crowd of small children outside.

"Deita, what are you doing!?" Azumi nearly screamed as a small girl who had used an old tree had made it on top of the old building.

"I'm going to get our ball that mean man threw up here" the little girl said defiantly.

One of the boys had followed and was mostly up the tree by the time they had come outside.

He was unable to reach a branch however and started to fall to his death at a four story drop.

Before Azumi could scream however Naruto was already there running up the tree and grabbing the boy in midair.

"Gotcha" Naruto said as he nabbed him under an arm making everyone relax.

"Hibiki?" the girl on the roof wondered as she lost her balance and fell, this time Azumi had time to scream.

Thinking quickly Naruto used chakra to propel himself from the tree straight at the girl who was almost to the ground; He managed to catch her just before hitting the ground roughly.

Everyone ran to the three as Naruto slowly got up holding the two. 'That hurt…' he mentally pouted as he set them both on the ground.

"Hibiki, Deita!" Azumi cried out as both her and Genzi grabbed the pair "Why did you go up there!?"

"To get our ball" Deita said as she started to cry.

"It's not worth getting killed over, Hibiki almost was killed as well" she said as Deita looked to the boy.

"W-why did you follow me?" she asked as the boy looked to the ground with a light blush.

"I… I wanted to help you… in case you needed it…" he said as Deita bopped him on the head.

"Baka!" she yelled at him before grabbing him in a hug which made his face go red.

"Here is the ball" Naruto said as he… walked down the side of the building.

To Azumi and Genzi it was amazing to watch, for the children however…

"HE IS WALKING ON THE BUILDING!"

"YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"HE'S A WIZARD MAGIC GUY!"

"NO DUMMY HE IS A ANGEL!"

Naruto sweat-dropped 'Angel… seriously?... well better than demon spawn I guess… heh kids"

He landed on the ground and handed the ball to the two children. "No climbing up there again ok?" he said as he rubbed both of their heads making them both blush. "You guys could get hurt so no climbing up so high, ok?" they both nodded before joining in the crowd of children that tackled him; asking if he was magic and such.

XXXXXXXThat NightXXXXXXXX

"Won't you stay for something to eat Naru-chan?" Azumi said sweetly as Naruto smiled lightly before shaking his head.

"Afraid not, I need to get back before I get in trouble" he chuckled gaining confused looks from Genzi (who was listening in) and Azumi who just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Please visit as often as you'd like Naru-chan" she then moved his headband before kissing the top of his forehead making him blush.

"B-Bye!" he said as he seemingly vanished, headed back home.

"Be safe Naru-chan"

'Naruto-kun' Genzi had a lot on her mind this evening, and all of it about a certain blond…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Nice to be home' Naruto thought to himself as he entered the door and placed his pouch on the table.

He was about to lie down on the couch when the lights came on and Momo was standing there obviously not in the best mood.

"Naruto… we need to talk" she said as she dropped his bloodied wrappings on the ground.

'…well crap' Naruto thought as she walked over to his position

* * *

Still Alive my friends

Health is starting to get better, so i thought i should post a new chapter to spread the wealth!

**THE POLL IS VERY VERY CLOSE!**

**IT WILL BE CLOSED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SO VOTE NOW!**

Not much else to say other than I'm still kickin and looking foreward to MOAR

REVIEW!

Your friend in good faith

Morristofoxy-sama


End file.
